


Protect You

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Lemon, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Series, Romantic Fluff, SouMako - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Makoto Tachibana siempre ha sido acosado por otras personas -incluyendo hombres-, pero Sousuke se encargará de protegerlo de estos. De lo que no podrá protegerlo es de sí mismo.





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: este fanfic será multiship y la aparición de otras parejas dentro de la historia es posible.

¿Lo estaban volviendo a tocar?

Una mano se deslizaba por la curva baja de su trasero y volvía a subir por ahí, llevaba haciendo eso durante un buen tiempo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

El metro a esa hora estaba lleno y él mismo se encontraba apretado contra la otra puerta, no podía moverse ni aunque quisiera, y gritar no era una opción, eso molestaría al resto de los pasajeros.

Se volvió a morder el labio inferior y cerró los ojos para refrenar en algo la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, ya pronto llegaría a la estación en que se encontraba su lugar de trabajo.

—¡Oye, tú! —escuchó una voz ronca resonar detrás suyo y abrió los ojos—. ¡Tú, el del traje marrón!

La voz se escuchaba molesta y autoritaria, pero aun así se atrevió a girar su cuello para poder observar qué era lo que sucedía. Desde que se había escuchado aquello, le había dejado de tocar, quizás tenía algo que ver al respecto.

Justo detrás de él se encontraba el hombre que debía ser el pervertido, un oficinista mucho más bajo que él y con traje marrón, como la voz lo había dicho. Ese hombre llevaba gafas y ahora se encontraba con un gesto de terror y unas cuantas gotas de sudor bajándole por la frente.

¿La razón?

Otro hombre, mucho más alto y con gesto serio y adusto, se encontraba agarrándolo de una de sus manos.

Al parecer, era la misma mano que momentos antes le había tocado.

Dentro del vagón del metro comenzó un altercado y varios murmullos comenzaron a tomar fuerza. El rumor de que habían encontrado y detenido a un pervertido rápidamente causó la molestia e indignación de varias personas.

Pero el momento de bajar del vagón había llegado, su destino estaba solo a unos cuantos minutos caminando desde aquella estación, así que el castaño, avergonzado -aunque no se había propagado que él, un hombre, había sido la víctima del pervertido- se apresuró a abrirse paso entre la gente y bajar.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo detrás de él, dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que le había salvado aquél día. Esa mirada la había visto en alguna parte, estaba seguro de ello.

.

.

.

—Makoto-kun —le llamó el jefe— otra vez vuelves a aparecer con el rostro colorado, si tienes una novia, por favor te pido que no la veas antes de entrar al trabajo.

—No, no es eso… —respondió rápidamente Makoto mientras preparaba sus cosas para salir a la piscina—yo… yo no tengo novia…

—Bueno, sea lo que seas que hagas, deja de hacerlo —si tan solo supiera que era acosado por otros hombres en el metro… —, ahora llegará un nuevo miembro del personal y necesito que por el día de hoy le guíes y expliques las cosas aquí dentro, ¿cuento contigo?

—Por supuesto —dijo entusiasmado.

—Ya debería haber llegado, pero al parecer viene tarde, de todas formas… en cuanto llegue lo mandaré contigo. Así que ve a trabajar, Makoto.

—¡Sí!

Mientras iba caminando hacia la piscina infantil, pensaba: ¿Un nuevo empleado? ¿A qué área iría? Si bien era cierto que el complejo era bastante grande y trabajaba una gran cantidad de personas ahí, ¿por qué lo habían mandado con él? Quizás era un nuevo profesor. Bueno, debieron haberle dicho aquello.

Una vez estuvo frente a sus estudiantes, unos 6 chicos de entre 8-12 años de edad, que probaban la experiencia de nadar por primera vez, los pensamientos que habían estado rondándole por la cabeza, desaparecieron por completo.

Llevaba quizás unos 15 o 20 minutos de iniciada la clase cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Como los niños estaban ocupando flotadores y estaban en la parte baja de la piscina, no le preocupaba de que se fueran a ahogar, por lo que miró con total tranquilidad quién era que se acercaba.

Esos ojos, los había visto antes.

—Hola, Tachibana, ¿me recuerdas?

Cabello negro y corto, ojos caídos y del más claro azul, un turquesa que se veía en el reflejo de las piscinas, una altura y una musculatura que solo podían pertenecer a una persona en todo el mundo.

—Ya… ¿Yamazaki-kun? —respondió con clara sorpresa.

—Veo que te acuerdas de mí, pensé que te habías olvidado, como no me saludaste en la mañana en el metro…

Oh no, cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Lo siento, iba apresurado y no me fijé muy bien, además había mucha gente y…

—Tachibana-sensei —le llamó un niño que había perdido uno de sus flotadores.

—Lo siento, debo ir.

Inmediatamente entró en la piscina y ayudó al niño a alcanzar el flotador que ya se había alejado bastante en el agua. Ayudó y corrigió la postura de algunos otros niños y se quedó dentro del agua, cuando todo estuvo de nuevo bien, se acercó a la orilla, en donde Sousuke seguía estando de pie con los brazos cruzados.

—Y bien, Yamazaki-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

—El jefe me dijo que viniera a presentarme al sensei a cargo del grupo de infantes, un chico alto, castaño y con aura de inocencia; que sería él quien se haría cargo de mí el día de hoy. No pensé que serías tú, Tachibana.

—Llámame solo Makoto, creí que en eso habíamos quedado la última vez que nos vimos, Yamazaki-kun.

—Y yo te había dicho lo mismo, solo Sousuke está bien, —una sonrisa apareció en la cara del castaño— y bueno, estoy aquí para que me enseñes el complejo.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Bueno, queda aproximadamente media hora para que las clases de este grupo terminen, ahí tendré algún tiempo para enseñarte las cosas cercanas.

—Por mi está bien —se encogió de hombros el moreno—, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer hoy.

—¿También serás profesor, Sousuke? —preguntó interesado Makoto.

—No, no se me da bien eso de enseñar y menos lo de tratar con niños tan pequeños, me sacan de quicio.

Tachibana se rio ante la declaración tan sincera de su nuevo compañero de trabajo, se disculpó unos segundos mientras iba a cambiarles el ejercicio a los niños para luego volver a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás aquí? —continuó la plática.

—Estaré siendo parte de las rehabilitaciones. —contestó con gesto serio y ausente— Mucha gente sufre lesiones y hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación dentro de una piscina les favorece a mejorar de mejor forma, además de que es más rápido, menos invasivo y doloroso.

Ahora que mencionaba aquello, Makoto recordó que Sousuke había sufrido una lesión antes de entrar a la preparatoria y que por esa razón había tenido que retirarse de la natación profesional.

Saber que estaba ahí para ayudar a otras personas que estaban pasando por lo mismo que él, a pesar de no cumplir su sueño, le conmovió de cierta manera.

A lo largo del día, entre clase y clase de Makoto, le iba mostrando y enseñando cada parte del complejo, incluso la parte en que se suponía que debía trabajar: el área del gimnasio y de la piscina temperada.

Por lo que le había informado el dueño del lugar a Yamazaki, era que al día siguiente se abriría su agenda para que empezara a atender a sus clientes, y a pesar de ser nuevo en el recinto y no tener referencias en Tokio, ya contaba con toda la semana llena.

Sus métodos de rehabilitación bajo el agua eran bastante recomendados por médicos y especialistas, y su fama en la prefectura de Iwatobi le había llevado a que se trasladara a Tokio.

Aun así, no dejaba de sorprenderle la cantidad de gente de la cual tendría que estar a cargo, aunque era algo bueno tener tanto trabajo apenas arribaba a la capital.

Con su lista de pacientes para el día siguiente ya en la mano, se encontró con Makoto en los vestidores. Ya que el castaño trabajaba dando clases de natación, especialmente a niños, tenía que estar gran parte del tiempo dentro de la piscina con ellos.

Sousuke se preguntaba si él también tendría que hacer eso, lo más probable era que si.

—Sousuke, ¿ya te vas? —le preguntó el castaño que empezaba a apresurarse por alguna razón.

—Mmm, si, ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos?

—Oh, ahora que lo pienso, veníamos en el mismo vagón, así que supongo que debemos compartir parte del viaje.

—Supongo, entonces, ¿vamos?

—Oh, claro —Makoto terminó de guardar sus cosas y corrió hasta la puerta para ir con él.

Como lo habían hecho a lo largo de todo el día, se pusieron al día con ciertas cosas, hablaron de sus amigos y conocidos en común y otras cuantas cosas, hasta que llegaron a la estación de metro. Sousuke pudo ver como Tachibana se ponía tenso al entrar al vagón y buscaba con su mirada algún espacio vacío para poder apoyar la espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre Makoto? Te veo algo nervioso.

—Oh, no nada, debe ser que estoy un poco cansado, es todo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó hoy en la mañana?

El rostro del castaño tomó la tonalidad más pálida posible y el moreno pensó que se desmayaría, pero al cabo de unos segundos, su rostro se tiñó de rojo, hasta las orejas.

—No-no-no ten- no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Sousuke.

Por alguna razón, aquella respuesta le pareció tierna a Sousuke, un adorable tartamudeo.

—Te estoy hablando de como ese pervertido te iba acosando cuando el vagón estaba repleto de gente.

Makoto miró a todos lados para ver si alguien había escuchado aquello, pero aparte de ellos dos, solo iba un estudiante con unos audífonos con música a todo dar y un par de ancianas que no podrían escuchar ni siquiera si lo hubiera dicho con un megáfono.

Suspiró y se resignó a contestarle y hablar del tema, tan incómodo para él.

—Bueno, tampoco era como si hubiera podido hacer mucho al respecto.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Pudiste haber hecho mucho, no digas que… ¿te gustó? —le preguntó casi asqueado Sousuke.

—¡¿Qué?! —por su parte, Tachibana estaba indignado—. No digas algo tan ridículo, solo que… me congelé en el lugar, ¿ok? No es tan fácil defenderse de algo así.

—Sí, si lo es.

—¡¿Qué sabes tu?! ¿Alguna vez te han tocado, te han acosado o algo por el estilo? —la voz de Makoto era cada vez más alta, incluso una de las ancianas había volteado a verlos, por lo que el moreno trató de bajar la voz en su respuesta.

—No, claro que no, soy hombre.

—Yo también lo soy, Sousuke, pero desde los 16 años que pervertidos han venido en mi búsqueda. En Iwatobi era más fácil evitarlos, era una ciudad y un pueblo pequeños, además Haru siempre me acompañaba en la ida y el regreso desde y hacia la escuela. Él me protegía de los hombres asquerosos que se acercaban a mi y me hacían todo tipo de ofrecimientos a cambio de otras cosas más repugnantes aún. Y, ¿eso por qué? —se tomó un pequeño respiro—. Eso porque tengo un _no se qué_ , que atrae a esa clase de gente, puede ser mi rostro, mi cuerpo, mi perfume, ¡no lo sé! Créeme que si lo supiera, lo cambiaría o al menos haría algo al respecto.

El moreno se encontraba sin palabras, era cierto, a él nunca le había pasado nada como eso, alguna que otra vez le había sucedido que en una fiesta alguna chica demasiado alcoholizada se le había tirado encima o le habían dicho y hecho insinuaciones demasiado obvias y atrevidas, pero nunca nada como eso.

—Y, ¿no has pensado en una forma de defenderte, si este acoso es tan grave? —le seguía dando curiosidad porqué nunca se había defendido después de todo.

—Como te dije, Sousuke, no es tan fácil. En Iwatobi la presencia de Haru espantaba a los pervertidos y yo evitaba salir solo —eso le explicaba al moreno porque esos dos siempre estaban juntos, y no le sorprendía que la cara de amargado de Nanase los espantara, pero no dijo nada—, cuando llegué a Tokio, la cosa empeoró, acá hay mucha más gente y bueno, no he podido tomar el valor de hacer algo, esa es la verdad.

En ese instante, Makoto desvió la mirada de Sousuke, pero el moreno pudo ver que este apretaba las manos en un claro gesto de frustración. Quizás había sido un poco duro con él, todavía no podía entender del todo porque no hacía nada al respecto, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en una buena respuesta, la parada de Makoto llegó.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Sousuke.

Sin mirar atrás, el castaño salió de la estación, pero con un gesto tan cabizbajo que Sousuke se dijo que haría algo al respecto.

Cuando llegó a su casa, dejó todas las cosas tiradas por ahí mientras se dirigía a la cocina para poder calentar algún plato de comida rápida, con el estómago vació no podía hacer nada.

Mientras el plato estaba en el microondas, prendió su computador portátil y buscó cosas sobre el acoso y leyó testimonios de víctimas de este. Mientras comía siguió leyendo y se dio cuenta que había algo en común en la mayoría de estas personas. La situación las paralizaba.

La mayoría decía que cuando una situación así pasaba, quedaban en shock, y aunque sabían que debían hacer algo, no podían por más que quisieran. Tal vez Makoto pasaba por lo mismo.

Mientras más relatos e historias leía Sousuke, más enojado estaba. No podía entender como alguien podía ser tan bajo a nivel humano para provocar y acosar de tal manera a otras personas. Desde su punto de vista, todos los pervertidos eran unos perdedores.

Se fue a dormir teniendo eso en mente y con la idea de que, de alguna forma, ayudaría a Makoto en lo que pudiera.

Al día siguiente, se aseguró de tomar el mismo vagón en el mismo tren a la misma hora, con la intención de volver a encontrarse con el castaño. Para su suerte, así fue. Y no solo se encontró con él, sino que también se había subido el mismo acosador del día anterior, pero en cuanto lo vio al lado del otro chico, incluso hasta se bajó del metro.

—Makoto, creo que tus hábitos podrían jugarte una mala pasada —le habló luego de los saludos correspondientes, y la cantidad de gente les favorecía a que la cercanía entre ellos creciera, así podía hablarle casi al oído—, por ejemplo, yo sabía que, si tomaba el mismo tren a la misma hora y me subía en el mismo lugar, te encontraría.

Tachibana lo miraba algo desconcertado, así que prosiguió.

—Y recién se subió y volvió a bajar el mismo pervertido de ayer, en cuanto me vio, bajó de inmediato.

—Eso me recuerda, Sousuke, —habló Makoto— si ayer ibas en el mismo tren que yo, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde al trabajo?

—Oh, eso, bueno —la mirada de Sousuke vagó por la multitud y luego de un suspiró le contestó—, eso fue porque luego de atrapar al pervertido, tuve que esperar a los guardias de la estación en la siguiente parada y tuve que devolverme hasta la del trabajo, además… —ahora fue el turno del moreno de verse algo incómodo, pero como Makoto lo seguía mirando, expectante, lo le quedó más que decirle— Bueno, pues me perdí.

—¿Te perdiste? —le preguntó con un destello de risa el castaño.

—Bueno sí. Digamos que tengo un pequeño problema de orientación, ¿está bien?

—Había escuchado de Rin algo parecido, pero pensé que estaba exagerando —el tono de risa se asomaba por la voz de Makoto, y varios ojos se voltearon en su dirección. Ojos de depredadores buscando a su presa.

—Si, lo que sea —lo desdeñó de forma rápida Sousuke mientras bajaba la voz y se dedicaba a mirar a cada uno de los que había levantado la vista al escuchar el tono de voz de Makoto.

Por suerte, ya había llegado a su destino y Tachibana se encargó de guiar a Sousuke hacia su trabajo, era lo bueno de compartir el camino.

—Makoto, anoche pensé, en que, de alguna u otra forma, te protegería de todos esos pervertidos.

Se detuvo a una cuadra antes de llegar a su destino, haciendo que el castaño también se detuviera y se le quedara mirando.

—No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por una experiencia así, y si está en mis manos, te protegeré. De alguna manera, lo haré.

Tachibana solo lo miraba, sin decir nada, hasta que una sonrisa y un sonrojo aparecieron en su cara. Luego, con gesto nervioso empezó a mover las manos para negarse a ello.

—No es necesario Sousuke, no quiero que te tomes tantas molestias, ni nada por el estilo. Si algo te llegara a pasar por esto…

—No te preocupes, a mi no me pasará nada —le cortó Sousuke—, en cambio a ti…

—No, no, no, no, de verdad que no puedo aceptar algo como esto, tú mismo lo dijiste ayer, soy hombre, se supone que debería protegerme yo mismo.

Yamazaki suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, aquello le estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensó. Pero se le ocurrió una idea.

—Ya lo sé, hagamos un trato. Yo te protejo y tú me ayudas a no perderme en esta gran ciudad, ¿te parece?

—¡Oh! Eso podría funcionar —se alegró el castaño de alguna forma—, puedes contar conmigo, seré tu GPS andante, Sousuke-kun. —le dijo seguido de una leve inclinación de cabeza— por favor, cuida de mi.

—Claro que cuidaré de ti, Makoto.


	2. Capítulo II

Sousuke había cambiado toda su agenda para que sus horarios fueran compatibles con los de Makoto, pero el castaño realizaba clases desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde, lo que a él mismo le resultada agotador. Porqué, además de eso, todavía tenía que lidiar con los acosadores y pervertidos que iban tras Tachibana a cualquier hora del día.

Aquel mismo día casi le había asestado un golpe a un hombre mayor que miraba lujuriosamente a Makoto y que acercaba sus dedos al trasero del profesor de natación. Cuando lo había encarado, el hombre se justificó diciendo que _“¿qué se suponía que debía hacer si el castaño ocupaba un pantalón tan ajustado y que le remarcaba tan bien el trasero?”._

Fue en ese momento en que Yamazaki quiso estamparle el puño en la mandíbula. ¿Acaso ese sujeto era un hombre mayor y asalariado? Pero no lo golpeó porque su compañero de trabajo lo impidió. Estaban llamando demasiado la atención de las personas alrededor, su parada estaba a punto de llegar y lo que menos querían era tener problemas en su trabajo por llegar tarde a este.

Aquella rutina la estaban llevando hacia algo más de un mes y la situación le estaba colapsando. Pero Sousuke pensó que si él estaba cansado luego de un mes de acoso que ni siquiera era hacia su persona, Makoto debía de haber sucumbido hace mucho tiempo.

Caminando hacia el Centro en el cual trabajaban, el moreno disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos y se quedó unos cuantos metros detrás de su amigo. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Makoto para ser acosado de tal forma?

Su mirada recorrió la espalda del castaño y sus ojos se detuvieron en el trasero de este, recordando lo dicho por el acosador de aquella mañana. Y tenía que darle la maldita razón. Aquellos pantalones le sentaban de una forma maravillosa al chico de más de metro ochenta. La tela quedaba tirante en ciertas partes y en las otras acogía a la perfección aquellos glúteos que estaban en un excelente estado.

Y Sousuke sabía por experiencia propia de que aquella zona debía ser solo fibras y músculos.

Parpadeó en el momento en que Makoto dejó de caminar, se volteó y se le quedó mirando mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Ahora se convertiría en uno de esos pervertidos?

No. Él se había quedado mirando para poder entender qué era lo que hacía a Tachibana tan vulnerable e irresistible. ¿Había pensado en que Tachibana era irresistible? Claro que lo era. Desde el punto de vista de los acosadores.

Sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuando Makoto habló:

—¿Ocurre algo, Sousuke-kun? Si te quedas ahí llegaremos tarde, vamos. —le tendió la mano animándolo a seguir caminando.

Sousuke comenzó a creer que entendía un poco qué era lo que tenía Makoto de irresistible.

Al llegar a su lugar de trabajo, como siempre los recibió la recepcionista, quien tenía la lista de los cursos para Makoto o la de los pacientes de Sousuke, generalmente luego de recibirlas iban juntos al camerino de los empleados y se cambiaban juntos mientras intercambiaban algún que otro comentario con respecto a las actividades del día.

Pero habían otras ocasiones en que alguno de ellos tenía que atender otro tema y se demoraba más. Ese día la chica que debía estar con una permanente sonrisa en su rostro para la atención al público, le indicó al castaño que había un apoderado, el padre de unos de los niños a los cuales le hacía clases, que quería hablar personalmente con él.

Nada fuera de lo común así que el moreno fue a prepararse para la primera cita que tenía ese día, una señora de la tercera edad que disfrutaba enormemente hacer amagos de caerse y ahogarse en la piscina para que él tuviera que _“socorrerla”_ y “ _salvarla”_. Momentos en que ella trataba de tocarlo más de lo necesario.

Cuando pasó por la recepción para ir a buscar a la señora Futakuchi, se encontró con que Makoto seguía conversando con el otro hombre, pero a diferencia de como usualmente se llevaban esas conversaciones, Makoto no estaba sonriendo de forma casual, sino que se veían rastros de incomodidad en su actuar.

Sousuke ya reconocía aquellas actitudes. Lo estaban acosando.

Saludó de forma rápida y desinteresada y se excusó un minuto, que lo utilizó para acercarse a Makoto y sacarlo del apuro en que estaba metido al parecer.

—Tachibana-sensei —le saludó mientras le hacía otra inclinación al hombre a su lado, luego volvió a hablar—. Sus alumnos ya llevan un rato esperándolo al borde de la piscina, quizás sea conveniente que vaya a supervisarlos, antes de que ocurra algún accidente.

Sousuke esperaba que Makoto fuera capaz de entender la situación y la ayuda que le estaba prestando y que no le hiciera más preguntas al respecto.

—¡Oh! ¿es eso cierto? —El moreno asintió con la cabeza—. No puedo dejar a los niños solos, si algo llegase a pasar… —negó con la cabeza y luego se dirigió hacia el otro hombre que no dejaba de escrutar a Yamazaki con la mirada a pesar de ser más bajo que él—. Harada-san, lo siento, pero debo retirarme, cualquier otra cosa no dude en decirle a Shibata-chan, la recepcionista, ella estará más que dispuesta a ayudarlo. Ahora, si me disculpa.

El castaño hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo y salió casi corriendo para adentrarse en la zona de las piscinas.

En el momento en que Sousuke iba a hacer lo mismo, el hombre, a quién Makoto había llamado Harada-san le tomó del brazo y preguntó directamente con el ceño fruncido y de mala manera.

—¿Qué eres tú de Tachibana-sensei? —las cejas de Yamazaki se elevaron y miró extrañado al hombre.

Harada no debía ser más alto que un hombre promedio, Sousuke le ganaba al menos por una cabeza de estatura, también era delgado, pero no tanto para que la ropa le quedara suelta, sino que simplemente no era musculoso. Cabello corto y negro, rasgos en la cara nada notables y ojos cafés al igual que su cabello. En resumen, una persona promedio.

—Soy su compañero de trabajo. —Respondió fríamente el moreno mientras se soltaba sin esfuerzo alguno del hombre—. Ahora si me permite, también debo ir a trabajar.

Imitando la acción de Tachibana, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se alejó. Necesitaba distraerse con algo, y ese algo era el agua de la piscina. Iba a sumergirse en ella y nadar unos cuantos metros cuando una mano un tanto arrugada se sujetó de su antebrazo y le obligó a mirar hacia abajo.

—Futakuchi-san, iba a ir a buscarla para iniciar el trabajo —le sonrió mientras la dirigía hacia el lugar adecuado para el ejercicio.

La mañana transcurrió sin mayores incidentes y para cuando la hora de almuerzo había llegado, Shibata, la rubia recepcionista y con exuberante cuerpo se le acercó a Sousuke debido a que había un paciente de él que quería ver si existía la posibilidad de que se le adelantara la hora de primera hora del día siguiente para que lo viera en ese momento, debido a que debía realizar un viaje de negocios.

El moreno accedió a disponer de su hora de almuerzo para que el hombre pudiera realizar su viaje y no perdiera el ritmo de la rehabilitación más de lo necesario.

Esa era su labor, lo que más le gustaba a Sousuke era darles el alta a sus pacientes o ver cómo estos le sonreían y comentaban que se sentían mejor o podían volver a realizar paulatinamente aquellas actividades que debido a la lesión o los dolores habían tenido que dejar de realizarlas.

Al finalizar el día, estaba agotado y muerto de hambre, se había saltado el almuerzo y apenas entre descansos pudo comer unas cuantas barras de proteínas y una manzana. Ahora sentía que casi podía comerse una vaca entera.

Ya en los camerinos, de vuelta a cambiarse la ropa para irse a sus casas, se encontró con Makoto, no lo veía desde el incidente de la mañana con aquél apoderado, pero asumió que eso solo había sido algo casual así que decidió no hablar de eso, además habían otras personas presentes en el cuarto.

—Makoto, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer algo ahora antes de tomar el metro a casa? Yo invito —le preguntó.

—Eso suena grandioso, Sousuke-kun, pero claro, te acompañaré, pero no dejaré que me invites. —Tachibana terminó de pasarse la camisa por la cabeza y Sousuke no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bien marcado que tenía los abdominales.

—Claro, como quieras. Te espero fuera.

Antes siquiera de escuchar una respuesta salió del lugar y fue hasta la calle para tomar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento había sentido su pulso latir más fuerte de lo habitual, lo malo era que ese momento fue cuando vio el torso desnudo de Makoto.

No de nuevo. Quizás se había sorprendido por el buen estado que tenía y aquello era solo admiración. Claro, eso era.

Necesitaba buscarse una mujer urgente. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en ello, realmente necesitaba descansar un poco y aclarar en algo su mente.

En eso salió Makoto acompañado de Shibata y la chica alcanzó a recordarle que, ya que había atendido al paciente de la primera hora del día siguiente durante la hora de almuerzo, no había necesidad que llegara temprano.

Yamazaki sintió como un peso de encima de él se retiraba y pensó para sus adentros que esa hora más de descanso realmente le sería útil y la aprovecharía.

Los tres caminaron conversando alegremente hasta la esquina y se despidieron cuando el par de hombres decidió a qué bar-restorant irían.

—Sousuke-kun, ahora que lo recuerdo, ya llevas trabajando aquí algo más de un mes, ¿no es cierto? —Preguntó el castaño.

—Ayer exactamente cumplí un mes acá. —La mirada de Sousuke se elevó y suspiró.

—Dime, Sousuke… ¿sucede algo? No te noto como es habitual.

¿Le pasaba algo? No, simplemente estaba cansado y eso era todo. Volvió a centrar su atención en el castaño y se sorprendió de ver esa expresión en él. Siempre lo había visto con cara despreocupada, sonriendo, siendo feliz; incluso ya reconocía su expresión de vergüenza y de cuando estaba siendo tocado o acosado. Pero nunca lo había visto preocupado y con el ceño fruncido.

Otro latido de su corazón que se saltó. Debería ir a ver a un médico, podría ser grave.

—Solo estoy un poco cansado, creo que aún no me acostumbro tanto a este ritmo de vida, ya sabes, antes tenía un poco más de tiempo para mí o al menos para dormir lo suficiente. —se encogió de hombros mientras Tachibana reía—. Pero gracias por preguntar.

—Oh, no es nada… ya sabes… me siento un poco mal y culpable por todo esto. —Makoto desvió la mirada y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—¿Por… todo esto? ¿A qué te refieres? Creo que hay algo que no entiendo.

—Por el hecho de que siempre me estés cuidando, incluso hoy día en el trabajo… siento que no te lo he agradecido lo suficiente.

—Makoto, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde vamos? —Preguntó el moreno.

—¿Ummh? Pues, sí. El bar del cual hablamos está justo cruzando esa calle. —Makoto señaló una esquina con el dedo y luego preguntó—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque yo no tengo idea de dónde estamos. En algún momento me perdí y solo te he estado siguiendo. —Se detuvo un momento—. Si me dejaras aquí seguramente demoraría horas en llegar a mi casa, ya te dije, tengo una pésima orientación, así que… Creo que estamos a mano.

—Bueno, si lo dices así… —Makoto suspiró—. Ya llegamos.

Entraron al local y de inmediato Sousuke pidió un gran plato de comida seguido de unas cervezas. Las horas pasaron como si nada entre tanta conversación y jarras de alcohol. A pesar de que se habían tratado de moderar, siempre había un vaso de alcohol en la mesa.

El moreno se dio cuenta de que realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con Tachibana, de que, a pesar de su apariencia tan inocente, podía tener cierto lado que no les mostraba a todos, obviamente, pero que era en parte era juguetón y luego de varias cervezas, ya nada inocente.

Los demás clientes comenzaron a irse y ellos decidieron que debían hacer lo mismo, la discusión sobre quién debía pagar la cuenta se extendió hasta que Sousuke accedió a dejar que Makoto la pagase si es que él podía pagar el taxi de camino a casa.

Como Sousuke vivía una estación de tren más alejado que Makoto, era obvio que fueran a dejar al castaño primero a su casa y el último fuera el que pagara. Tuvieron la suerte de encontrar un taxi a pocas cuadras de ahí y se subieron entre risas más fuertes de lo normal y un calor provocado por el exceso de alcohol.

No se podía decir que estaban completamente borrachos, pero si algo afectados por todo lo bebido. El chofer del vehículo los miraba de tanto en tanto debido a la cercanía que llevaban entre ambos, sus rodillas se tocaban, al igual que sus hombros. Y Sousuke descubrió que el olor de Makoto lo embriagaba más que un poco de sake.

Cuando llegaron al edificio en el que vivía el castaño, Yamazaki suspiró aliviado sin saber por qué. Pero tuvo que volver a contener la respiración cuando el castaño pasó por encima suyo, puso la mano entremedio de sus piernas y cruzó el interior del taxi por sobre él.

¿Qué quería lograr con eso? Si la respuesta era volverlo loco y confundirlo, lo había logrado.

Aun así, los ojos calipsos siguieron al otro hombre y se detuvieron en el trasero que ya habían contemplado durante la mañana. Realmente esos pantalones eran demasiados ajustados en la zona de las caderas. Además de que la camisa y el chaleco que llevaba le quedaban un poco cortos, desde el punto de vista de Sousuke, y parte de la piel de esa zona se lograba ver cuando levantaba levemente los brazos.

Por fin Makoto salió y se despidió del único pasajero del taxi y subió a su departamento. Para maravilla del chofer, el moreno le dio la dirección de inmediato de su casa. Necesitaba una ducha y dormir.

Pero en un loco impulso que no pudo entender, ni siquiera al día siguiente, Sousuke le mandó un mensaje a Makoto:

_“Esos pantalones te quedan muy ajustados y revelan tu estupendo trasero”._

¿Qué rayos se suponía que quería decir con eso? ¡¿Estupendo trasero?! ¿En qué estaba pensando? En nada, eso estaba claro. Pero ya pensaría en eso al día siguiente.

Finalmente llegó a su casa y quitándose la ropa por todo el camino hasta el baño, logró llegar y sentir la cálida agua recorriendo su cuerpo por completo. Aquél día no había podido nadar como siempre y lo había extrañado. Pero ya que al día siguiente tendría una hora libre, la usaría para entrenar.

Aunque había pensado en usar aquella hora para dormir más… Suspiró y se recostó apenas con unos calzoncillos en su cama y se tapó mientras desconectaba la alarma del teléfono. Decidió de que, si despertaba a la misma hora de siempre, por iniciativa propia, bien, si no, bien también. La decisión se la dejaría a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Despertó por una melodía que sonaba a lo lejos. No era su alarma así que no lo despertó sobresaltado de inmediato. Parecía que alguien lo estaba llamando, pero el sueño en Hawai también lo estaba llamando. La molesta música seguía sonando así que alargó un brazo y tomó el celular que no dejaba de sonar para contestarlo entre sueños.

—¿Aló?

—Mmm... esto… ¿Sousuke-kun? —escuchó la voz de Makoto al otro lado de la línea y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

—¿Makoto? Dime, ¿sucede algo?

—Mmm… no realmente. —Si no pasaba nada realmente, ¿por qué lo llamaba? Se escuchó un llamado a abordar el tren y el castaño se apresuró a hablar—. Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos más tarde, en el trabajo.

¿Más tarde? ¿En el trabajo? Pero si ellos siempre se reunían en la estación. Antes de que siquiera pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos, el tono de finalizada la llamada ya llegaba sus oídos.

Con gesto aún perezoso miró la pantalla de su celular y vio que tenía unos cuantos mensajes del castaño preguntándole que dónde estaba, si le había sucedido algo, hasta que finalmente lo llamó. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Vio la hora y lo supo.

Se había quedado dormido y no había acompañado a Makoto en el camino hasta su trabajo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo y mientras soltaba una sarta de improperios propios de algún marinero del siglo pasado, se vistió a toda velocidad y salió rumbo a su trabajo. No le servía de nada tomar el tren pues nunca alcanzaría a llegar a la misma estación que Tachibana, así que tomó un taxi para llegar a las puertas de la estación en que debían bajarse para ir caminando al trabajo. Lo esperaría ahí. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Cuando llegó al lugar le mandó un mensaje diciendo que lo estaba esperando, esperaba que al menos el castaño si estuviera pendiente de su móvil, no como él. Volvió a leer los mensajes que le había mandado Makoto durante la mañana, se notaba que estaba nervioso porque no había llegado a la hora acostumbrada al lugar en dónde se reunían para compartir el trayecto. Y además de eso, por esperarlo se había retrasado y tendría problemas en el trabajo.

Sousuke volvió a maldecirse a sí mismo y siguió subiendo en los mensajes, hasta que se topó con el que él había mandado cuando se habían separado en el taxi. No podía creerlo. Y lo que tampoco podía creer era que el castaño no le hubiese respondido nada. Quizás con las prisas de esa mañana y los otros mensajes, aquello había pasado desapercibido.

Esperaba que así fuera.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse a pensar en cómo actuar o enfrentarse a la situación, escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—¡Sousuke-kun! —se dio la vuelta y observó que el castaño corría para reunirse con él. Estaba a punto de decirle que no era necesario, que aún podían llegar a tiempo, hasta que vio que habían unas cuantas personas que parecían seguir a Makoto—. ¡Sousuke!

¿Era alivio lo que escuchaba en la voz de Tachibana?

En cuanto llegó a su lado, Sousuke pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Makoto y miró por sobre su propio hombro a la manada, o mejor dicho a la jauría de personas -hombres como mujeres- que parecían seguir a aquel ángel. Sintió una fuerte necesidad de protegerlo de aquellas bestias, y no le importaba tener que mirarlos de mala manera para que se alejaran de él.

—¿Sou… Sousuke…? —Preguntó algo confundido y avergonzado Makoto, lo más probable es que el tono fuera por su acción.

—Vamos, vas a llegar tarde. Luego hablamos.


	3. Capítulo III

Ahora se encontraba inquieto, paseando en los camerinos del personal, flexionando sus músculos mientras trataba de sacar de alguna forma la tensión que sentía acumulada en su cuerpo. Sólo habían sido unas cuantas estaciones en metro y Makoto lo había pasado realmente mal, y la culpa era suya.

Aunque no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era que hubiese podido sobrevivir todo ese tiempo sin ayuda alguna, a pesar de que el castaño ya le había contado toda su situación antes de la llegada de él. Volvió a suspirar, enojado con él mismo por lo sucedido esa mañana.

Estresado como estaba, se apresuró hasta la piscina de nado y le pidió permiso al encargado para meterse allí; no podría hacer bien su trabajo si es que no lograba bajar su estado de ánimo, si seguía así le regañaría a la señora Futakuchi por tocarle de más, y claramente eso no sería bueno.

En el momento en que entró y sintió el agua por todo el cuerpo, parte de la tensión se liberó. A pesar de que ya no podía nadar profesionalmente, su tratamiento para la lesión del hombro le permitía nadar de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando no se presionara y exigiera más de la cuenta. Ese día nadaba con total normalidad, llevaba unos 500 metros estilo libre como si nada, ni siquiera le costaba respirar. Levantó la vista y vio que todavía tenía tiempo antes de que su próximo paciente llegara, así que decidió dar unas vueltas más, pero ahora estilo mariposa.

No iba a mentir, realmente extrañaba nadar de esa forma. Cada vez que lo hacía, podía sentir esa libertad que solo el agua y ese estilo le permitía, sentir la velocidad, la adrenalina y el placer de desplazarse más allá que cualquier otro; porque si lo quería, seguía siendo el más rápido en ese estilo, al menos de su círculo cercano. Y era algo de lo que seguía orgulloso.

Luego de sumar 900 metros, su cuerpo ya se sentía libre de toda tensión y su mente se había aclarado lo suficiente como para seguir trabajando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al sacar la cara del agua y prepararse para salir, vio que alguien le ofrecía una mano, levantó su vista y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes, que brillaban de emoción.

—Sousuke, realmente nadaste muy bien y enérgico hoy día.

El moreno dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente aceptó la mano y se dejó tirar para salir de la piscina.

—No ha sido nada, solo aproveché que tenía algo de tiempo, se siente bien volver a nadar, Makoto.

—Sí, te comprendo, a veces yo también extraño volver a nadar de esa forma, pero mi trabajo me hace muy feliz —le sonrió sincero. —Aunque no te negaré que verte nada me ha motivado para volver a hacerlo.

—Tal vez un día podríamos hacer alguna carrera, ¿no crees, Makoto?

La mirada del castaño se iluminó aún más y asintió mientras ambos iban caminando hacia la recepción para recibir al próximo paciente o a los alumnos, en el caso de Makoto. Cuando llegaron a la recepción, la señora Fukatuchi ya estaba preparada y cuando vio llegar al moreno, sus ojos se iluminaron y casi se saboreó al verlo solo con el bañador de medio cuerpo y recién salido de la piscina.

—Ten cuidado, de que no le dé un ataque al corazón al tocarte —le murmuró Makoto en voz baja a su lado, lo que hizo que Yamazaki suspirara.

Como si el diablo fuera por su alma, la señora de tercera edad caminó a una velocidad mucho mayor de la que solía hacerlo y se le acercó para tomarlo por el brazo y caminar juntos a la zona temperada. Por un breve segundo, Sousuke se sintió como Makoto siendo acosado.

En el momento en que se iba a volver para hacerle un gesto de que por favor lo rescatara, se percató de que el mismo hombre del día anterior ya se había acercado a Tachibana y le hablaba más cerca de lo socialmente permitido, entrecerró los ojos y vio que Makoto seguía sonriendo despreocupado. A pesar de todo, este parecía nunca aprender y dejar de ser amable con todo el mundo.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Sousuke y Makoto almorzaban juntos mientras conversaban sobre las anécdotas diarias y luego seguían con la rutina. Para que, al finalizar la jornada, el primero que saliera, esperara al otro y fueran juntos hasta la estación de metro.

Pero ese día, Harada-san, el hombre que se quedaba a conversar con Makoto poniendo de excusa a su hijo, le estaba esperando a la salida del centro.

—Oh, Tachibana-sensei, que bueno que lo encuentro por acá.

Makoto tensó su espalda y forzó una sonrisa amistosa, pero Sousuke se posicionó a su lado, ahora más que nunca sentía que debía quedarse a su lado y protegerlo, aunque bajo ninguna circunstancia se sentía en aquella obligación de ser casi su guardaespaldas.

—Harada-san, dígame, ¿ocurrió algo?

—Nada en particular, solo lo estaba esperando a usted, Tachibana-sensei —el hombre miró descaradamente a Sousuke, como diciéndole que tenía que hablar con Makoto a solas.

Yamazaki miró significativamente a Makoto, si este le hacía algún gesto o seña para que se adelantara, lo haría, aunque lo más seguro es que lo esperaría a escasos metros por cualquier eventualidad. Pero si este le decía que se quedara lo haría.

El castaño lo miró suplicante y luego de tragar saliva, le respondió al hombre.

—Dígame Harada-san, le aseguro que Yamazaki-kun es alguien de confianza dentro del centro y para mi también, así que, lo que tenga que decirme, puede hacerlo frente a él.

Por alguna razón, escuchar aquello, hizo que se le inflara el pecho a Yamazaki e hizo que se posicionara más cerca del castaño. El hombre notoriamente molesto, se llevó una mano a la nuca y carraspeó.

—Bueno, Tachibana-sensei, vine a recogerlo en mi auto para llevarlo directamente a su casa, o si es que también quería pasar a algún lugar… los dos.

La visión de Sousuke se tornó roja, no podía creer que ese hombre fuera tan descarado de ir a buscar a Makoto a las afueras de su trabajo y proponerle algo así, realmente quería estamparle el puño en la cara, pero sabía que el castaño se oponía a la violencia.

—Esto… le agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento, Harada-san, pero tendré que rechazarla. Ya había hecho planes con Yamazaki para hoy, lo siento. —Se disculpó de todas formas Makoto.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal mañana? —¿Acaso el hombre no se daba por vencido?

—Lo siento, pero mañana también tengo un compromiso con mi… -dudó una milésima de segundo, pero que a Sousuke no le pasó desapercibido-, con un amigo. De verdad lo siento, pero creo que al menos por las próximas dos semanas estaré ocupado.

—Oh, ya veo. —Al parecer, el espíritu del hombre se desmoronó un poco y eso casi le provoca una sonrisa al moreno. —Entonces, supongo que lo veré cuando venga a dejar a mi hijo.

—Claro, no dude en saludarme —de nuevo ahí estaba la sonrisa de Makoto, como si le estuviera dando ánimos de nuevo.

Finalmente, el hombre se despidió y fue en dirección contraria a ellos, por lo que en mitad del camino, fue Yamazaki quién comenzó la conversación en aquella ocasión.

—Pudiste haberle dicho que sería por más tiempo que ibas a estar ocupado.

—¿Ah? —los ojos verdes se posaron en él.

—Lo de las dos semanas ocupado, fue ingenioso, pero hubiera dado un tiempo un poco más largo, y claro, no le hubiera dicho que me hablara en el centro.

—Oh… eso… —la voz de Makoto cayó y comenzó a mirar sus pies. — Sobre eso, quería hablar contigo, Sousuke.

—Dime

—Bueno, mañana llegará Haru de su competencia internacional… así que estará en Tokio al menos por dos semanas, hasta la próxima fecha.

Yamazaki no dijo nada, le costaba comprender qué tenía que ver que Nanase estuviera esas dos semanas en Tokio y que Makoto estuviera ocupado. Bueno, suponía que como eran amigos se juntarían algunos días y saldrían a beber y conversar sobre lo ocurrido durante el periodo en que no estuvieron cerca. Era normal.

Solo se limitó a asentir y siguieron el resto del camino en silencio.

Cuando llegó a su departamento y entró en la ducha, sentía un desasosiego del cual no podía descubrir la causa, pero simplemente se acostó a dormir, asegurándose de que las alarmas sonaran a las horas correspondientes al día siguiente. No volvería a dejar a Makoto solo.

Despertó cubierto de sudor y sentado en la cama. Había tenido un sueño, no recordaba bien de qué era, pero recordaba haber visto una figura de alguien, quien le daba la espalda y se llevaba algo valioso para él, ¿algo o alguien?

Negó con la cabeza y resignado a no poder seguir durmiendo, decidió que sería buena idea salir a correr antes de ir a trabajar, hacía mucho que no lo hacía y sabía que su cuerpo lo extrañaba.

Con ropa deportiva y cómoda salió de su edificio y comenzó a correr, procurando fijarse en elementos claves para volver luego y no perderse: una señora que estaba barriendo fuera de una panadería que seguía cerrada; un perro durmiendo en la entrada de un parque, cuyo nombre no se fijó; una poza de agua en la calle… algo así como las migajas de Hanzel y Gretel. Era un genio.

Una hora después, creyó que era conveniente devolverse ya a su departamento, tendría el tiempo justo para llegar, comer algo, ducharse y salir para juntarse con Makoto. Pero cuando giró sobre sus talones, se dio cuenta que el charco de agua se había secado, el perro había despertado y que la señora ya no se encontraba barriendo la calle. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Comenzó a correr más desesperado, no podía perderse, eso era imposible. Sn fijarse bien en su alrededor, seguía corriendo, hasta que escuchó que alguien le llamaba por el nombre.

—¿Makoto?

Se encontró con el castaño que salía de una panadería -que no había sido la misma que había visto saliendo de su casa-, y que tenía toda la apariencia de haber despertado recién.

—Sí, Sousuke, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo… —¿cómo le decía que se había perdido?

—¿Te perdiste? —Claro, así.

Tachibana miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Acaso siempre hacía eso? Pensó Sousuke.

—Sousuke, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de ir a trabajar, y por lo que sé, tu departamento no está muy cerca de este lugar, ¿qué te parece que vayas al mío, comas algo, uses mi ducha y vayamos juntos al trabajo?

—Makoto, —Sousuke se acercó y le tomó las manos en las suyas— eres un ángel.

A diferencia de las sonrisas con las que siempre contestaba Tachibana esa clase de cumplidos, su rostro se tornó unos varios tonos más rojos y desvió la mirada. Sintiendo que lo estaba incomodando, Sousuke lo soltó y le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento.

—No pasa nada, ¿vamos?

Luego de que el moreno asintió, caminaron hasta llegar a dónde vivía Makoto. Para sorpresa de Sousuke, era casi tan grande como el suyo, pero desvariaba en muchas cosas, especialmente porque tenía un toque hogareño que él sabía que nunca podría darle a eso que la gente llama _hogar_. Vio en el salón muchas fotos de Haruka y Makoto viviendo juntos, y muchas de Nanase ganado campeonatos y algunos trofeos en una repisa. Le llamó la atención, pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso, en esos momentos quería usar la ducha.

El castaño lo guio hacia el baño y le facilitó unas toallas para que pudiera usar y un cambio de ropa, ya que no podía ir con su ropa de correr y además sudada al trabajo. Este le agradeció y entró.

Makoto fue hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos luego de cambiarse de ropa, pero Sousuke no salía del cuarto de baño, así que fue hacia allá para verificar que todo anduviese bien y que su compañero de trabajo no hubiese sufrido algún accidente.

—¿Sousuke? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupado, fijándose además en la hora.

—Mmmm, sí, pero creo que tengo un pequeño problema. —Le contestó.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál es? —Makoto quería ayudarlo en lo que fuera, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo más, la puerta se abrió y no pudo hacer más que abrir su boca para formar una O completamente perfecta con ella.

—¿No tienes ropa un poco más… grande?

La camiseta que Makoto le había prestado le entraba, al igual que los pantalones; pero el problema era que le quedaba un tanto ajustada. Por no decir que se le marcaban todos los músculos del torso, en realidad todos los del cuerpo.

—Siento que si estornudo, romperé tu camiseta, Makoto.

Aquel comentario hizo que el castaño estallara en carcajadas, porque a fin de cuentas, ¿qué posibilidad había de que justo le prestara ropa a un hombre más alto y fornido que él? Si cuando Haru ocupaba su ropa, le llegaba hasta más allá del trasero. Luego de limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos y de disculparse con Yamazaki quien mantenía el gesto estoico, procedió a hablar.

—Lo siento, pero todas son de la misma talla, y si estornudas, solo te pido que me dejes sacarte una foto, así puedo demostrarles a mis hermanos que Hulk si existe.

—Que gracioso Makoto, deberías trabajar de comediante.

Tomaron desayuno y pudieron relajarse unos cuantos minutos más, ya que los dos estaban en el mismo lugar, no era necesario que se juntaran antes de lo debido para evitar acosadores, Sousuke sería el acompañante de Makoto desde su propio departamento.

A pesar de que Yamazaki había insistido en llevarse la ropa con él para lavarla en su propia casa, el castaño en un descuido suyo, la había colocado en la lavadora, junta a su propia ropa, por lo que Sousuke ya no podía simplemente sacarla de ahí, además de que estaba mojada, estaría interfiriendo en la privacidad del castaño.

Como siempre, el camino en metro entre ellos dos fue agradable, ya menos acosadores se acercaban a Makoto y una mayor cantidad de personas miraban con odio al moreno por estar monopolizando la atención de este sobre su persona.

A Sousuke cada viaje le parecía corto, apenas se daba cuenta del tiempo cuando estaba en la compañía de Makoto y a veces se olvidaba que estaba ahí por y para protegerlo, desde mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentirlo como una obligación o un intercambio de favores, su lado protector había salido con él y no le importaba en lo más mínimo seguir haciendo eso hasta el final de sus días.

Cuando entraron a su lugar de trabajo, el mismo hombre de ayer les estaba esperando y se sorprendió de que llegasen juntos. Sousuke pensó que solo para molestarlo le pasaría un brazo por sobre los hombros a Makoto en una clara muestra de posesividad. Pero no podía hacer en su lugar de trabajo, además debía controlarse, cada vez era más frecuente para él sentir aquello. Y no estaba bien.

En mitad de la jornada de trabajo, Makoto se había acercado a él y le dijo lo que había escuchado de la recepcionista al verlo entrar con aquella camiseta una talla más pequeña que la adecuada para Sousuke. A pesar de que aquel “chisme” tenía las mejores intenciones, por algún motivo le molestó escucharlo, especialmente viniendo de él.

Cuando la jornada terminó, y ambos se dirigían a la salida, Yamazaki pudo sentir una impaciencia provenir de Makoto y pensó que era debido a aquel chisme que le había recriminado por contarle, a lo que Makoto negó.

Cuando cruzaron por la salida, la silueta que había aparecido en sueños y que no había podido reconocer, se hallaba frente a sus ojos.

Nanase Haruka.

Yamazaki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y de inmediato detuvo sus pasos. Si bien aquella rivalidad de preparatoria había quedado precisamente hasta ahí, el chico caballa seguía sin despertarle algún tipo de aprecio en particular, ahora solo no lo odiaba. Simple.

El nadador profesional apenas le dirigió una mirada para luego concentrar toda su atención en el castaño que tenía frente a sí y al cual le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

—¡Haru-chan! —casi gritó.

—Tadaima —contestó Haru con ¿una sonrisa? Eso a Yamazaki le era muy raro.

Pero más raro fue lo que pasó a continuación, ambos chicos se acercaron un paso, quedando demasiado cerca, y en un momento que duró menos de un segundo, Haruka se puso de puntillas y besó suavemente los labios de Makoto.

Un beso. Se habían besado.

Y Sousuke no podía dejar de mirarlos boquiabierto. Debido a que su lugar de trabajo ya había cerrado y las tiendas aledañas también, era poco la gente que transitaba por el lugar, además que el beso fue algo muy rápido y fugaz, por lo que dudaba que alguien más se diese cuenta, pero aun así…

Como si Makoto pudiera leerle la mente, se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando, notoriamente avergonzado mientras que Haruka le tomaba de la mano. Carraspeando un poco, desvió la mirada hasta que escuchó la voz de Makoto.

—Sousuke, yo… mmm… yo me iré antes. Lo siento —se inclinó un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación, seguido por cerca de Haruka, quien al pasar por el lado de Sousuke dijo.

—Gracias por cuidar de Makoto, Yamazaki.

Y la imagen que hizo que despertara de su pesadilla, se estaba volviendo a repetir frente a sus ojos en la vida real.


	4. Capítulo IV

Sus manos no dejaban de recorrer aquella piel que durante tanto tiempo había añorado. Subían y bajaban por aquellos aterciopelados muslos que se aferraban a sus caderas con fuerza y que le permitían la entrada en aquel lugar en dónde podía ser feliz y olvidar su alrededor. Unas manos se aferraban a su espalda, en un comienzo solo lo sujetaban y acariciaban, pero luego cuando la intensidad fue subiendo, estas comenzaron a arañar la tensa piel de su espalda y en algún momento se aferraban a esta, estaba seguro que le quedarían marcas luego.

Pero no le importaba, quería ser marcado y quería marcarlo. Había extrañado su piel, su calor y sus gemidos debajo suyo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Si bien siempre para su regreso tenían una noche llena de pasión en donde podían ponerse al día con las caricias, en esta ocasión se sentía diferente, mucho más necesitado que de costumbre.

Haruka apenas podía continuar, realmente lo había agotado con todas las sesiones de sexo que había tenido con él a lo largo de la noche y del día. Sabiendo que su novio volvería a la ciudad, pidió un día libre en el trabajo para poder estar con él.

Se tendió a su lado, aún con la respiración entrecortada y el cansancio apoderándose de su cuerpo, estiró un brazo hacia la mesa auxiliar y acercó el paquete de pañuelos a su pareja para que este limpiara el exceso de semen en sus cuerpos.

Con un suspiro, Makoto pensó que al día siguiente tendría que pedirle a Sousuke que lo llevara cargando de la estación al trabajo. ¡Sousuke! Se había olvidado de él completamente ese día, incluso se había olvidado de decirle que ese día tendría el día libre. Solo esperaba que no lo hubiese esperado mucho en la estación o haberle causado problemas.

Se regañó mentalmente por haberse olvidado del moreno, ahora se sentía mal consigo mismo, después de todo lo que había hecho por él y el castaño se olvidaba de decirle algo tan simple como que se tomaría el día libre para estar con su… novio. Pero es que esa había sido la cuestión, no había podido decirle en todo ese tiempo que Haruka era su novio.

Había temido de su reacción, lo reconocía; sabía por experiencia propia que no todas las personas reaccionaban bien a que fuera gay y si era sincero, sentía que había creado una fuerte amistad con Yamazaki y no quería perderla. Aunque claro, era más probable que ahora él estuviera enfadado por ocultarle las cosas que por haberle dicho en una primera instancia todo.

Pero en su defensa, Makoto recordaba que Sousuke y Haruka no se llevaban del todo bien cuando iban al instituto, incluso en todo ese tiempo que llevaban conversando y siendo amigos con el moreno, pocas veces habían hablado de su novio, era como si Yamazaki desviara siempre el tema.

Makoto suspiró cansado, pero ya no solo físicamente, sino que de tan solo pensar en el día siguiente, se creaba un nudo en lo más bajo del estómago, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Metido en sus cavilaciones, no captó el momento en que Haru se movió y le cubrió el torso con uno de sus brazos, bajó la mirada y se encontró con que los ojos azules le miraban seriamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Makoto?

—Nada, ¿por qué? —respondió.

—Porque no es usual de que después de haberlo hecho, tu no te pongas cariñoso e incluso meloso. Ahora, se te veía como distante, con la mente en otra parte, ¿sucede algo?

Haru era alguien que realmente lo conocía casi a la perfección, y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que ellos se habían conocido y habían estado juntos desde el instante en que nacieron, con unos pocos meses de diferencia, sus madres creyeron que era una buena idea que se criaran y crecieran juntos. Y juntos habían estado hasta el día presente. La amistad se había transformado en amor y habían comenzado su relación de noviazgo, con altibajos como todos.

Pero en momentos así, en los que no era necesario decir siquiera una palabra para comunicarse con el otro, hacían que a Makoto se le estrujara el corazón y una sonrisa fácil se asomara en su rostro. Se acomodó y abrazó a Haruka con una mano para acariciar despreocupadamente su espalda.

—Solo estaba pensando en que se me había olvidado comentarle a Sousuke que hoy me tomaría el día libre, espero que no me haya esperado demasiado y que no esté enojado conmigo por eso.

—Aun no puedo comprender porqué tiene Yamazaki que estar contigo todo el día, incluso para ir y venir del trabajo. Es molesto.

—¡Haru! Creí que ya te lo había explicado, desde que viajo con él, me siento menos… acosado, mucho menos. Además, él tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación y se perdía de camino de la estación de trenes hasta el trabajo.

—Bien, si se perdiera no tendría que volver a ver su cara nunca más.

—¡Haru! No digas eso, es mi amigo.

—Makoto, tu te haces amigo de cualquier persona, así que eso en realidad no es un buen argumento. —El azabache bostezo y se acomodó más cerca del cuerpo del castaño, hasta el punto de pasarle una pierna por sobre su cadera. —Realmente te extrañé, mucho. Así que no hables de otro hombre que si tiene la oportunidad de verte todos los días delante de mí, ¿quieres?

¿Noto alguna nota de celo en la voz de su novio? No, eso no era posible, Haru nunca había tenido celos por él, ni era posesivo. Makoto era quién siempre se moría de celos por otros nadadores o quería aislarlo del mundo y tenerlo solo para él, no lo hacía porque para él era más importante la felicidad de Haruka que la de él mismo. Así que era imposible que la situación se diera vuelta y que ahora fuera Haru quien sentía celos de Yamazaki.

Además, aunque lo pensara, no existían razones para sentir celos de Sousuke, ¿o sí? Makoto mientras seguía acariciando la blanca espalda a su costado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a pensar en ello.

Debía reconocer que Sousuke Yamazaki era atractivo, hablando en forma neutral. Era alto, atlético, tenía buen cuerpo que se había moldeado durante años a través de rutinas de ejercicios y de nadar, y que para el disfrute de todo aquél que lo mirara con su bañador puesto, seguía conservando esa musculatura, por lo que todo su cuerpo era firme y estaba hecho de pura fibra. Sus proporciones eran correctas, anatómicamente hablando -y siguiendo la línea neutral-, al igual que las facciones de su cara. Su nariz era recta y armonizaba con su cara, su mandíbula era cuadrada e invitaba a las personas a que tuvieran sueños eróticos en dónde podían morder ese contorno y pasar la lengua por ahí infinidad de veces. Objetivamente hablando.

Y sus ojos. Creía que sus ojos era lo que más le llamaba la atención de él. Ese color cercano al turquesa, pero que a veces se veía de un tono parecido al aguamarina o incluso podían oscurecerse y parecer del color del mar, ese que no se puede describir. Esos ojos lo tenían cautivado. ¿Cautivado? Tragó saliva y reconoció a su voz interna que sí, que lo tenían cautivado, como a cualquier otra persona. Hablando objetivamente.

Por último, pero no menos importante: su cabello. Había descubierto en un momento en que se lo revolvió casualmente, que era extremadamente suave y lacio, se deslizaba con total naturalidad y soltura entre sus dedos. Desde esa vez se había prohibido a sí mismo volver a tocarle el oscuro cabello, si lo hacía pensaba en que no sería capaz de dejar de acariciarlo; además, la visión del cabello, no de su cabeza, sino que de otra parte del cuerpo, también le había hecho fijarse en esa otra cosa.

Y llegado a ese punto del escrutinio, decidió que era mejor parar.

—¿Makoto? —escuchó la voz de Haru.

—¿Si?

—¿Estás teniendo otra erección?

Eso era lo que le faltaba, estar teniendo una erección solo por pensar en Yamazaki Sousuke.

.

.

Sousuke a cada que podía durante sus ratos libres, miraba el teléfono, para ver si había recibido algún mensaje por parte del castaño, pero nada llegaba.

_Lo había llamado en la mañana cuando no se presentó a la hora y en el lugar de siempre, pero su móvil estaba apagado. Esperó 5 minutos mientras trataba de calmarse y no pensar en lo peor._

_Quizás estaba con Haru, o se había quedado dormido ese día, se le había acabado la batería o cualquier otra excusa que le ayudara a calmar la tensión que en esos momentos sentía. Pero como si el destino le sonriera de una forma un tanto irónica, se encontró con Shibata, la chica encargada de la recepción de su lugar de trabajo, esta le sonrió y se acercó a saludarle._

_—Yamazaki-san, qué raro es verlo por aquí, no sabía que vivía por los alrededores —sus pestañas revolotearon sin cesar._

_—Sí, bueno, es que acostumbro a juntarme antes con Makoto y nos vamos juntos al trabajo, aunque esta vez se ha retrasado un poco, al parecer._

_—¿Tachibana-san? Pero si él tenía el día libre. ¿No le dijo?_

_—Al parecer no. —Murmuró Sousuke y se subió al vagón con la recepcionista pisándole los talones._

Iba a hablar seriamente con Makoto de muchas cosas, claro, si es que volvía a verlo, aunque Shibata-san le había asegurado que el castaño solo se había tomado el día y no vacaciones, por lo que al día siguiente se volverían a ver.

Ya había salido del trabajo y aún no tenía ningún mensaje, ni siquiera de disculpa por no haberle avisado. Esto era mucho. Entendía que debía estar _ocupado con su novio_ , pero que ni siquiera le hubiera escrito en el momento en que iba al baño o comían, era inaceptable. Esperaba que a partir de ese día fuera Haru quien le acompañaba ida y vuelta al trabajo, pues porque él ya no lo volvería a hacer.

Tendría que volver a usar el GPS de su móvil para guiarse por la ciudad, pero eso no era nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Lo que más le dolía era perder aquellos momentos junto al castaño, pues de verdad lo pasaba bien y era feliz.

Suspiró agotado cuando llegó de vuelta a su departamento y se dejó caer sobre el sillón de 3 cuerpos que se encontraba en su sala. No entendía porqué era que pensar en no volver a ir junto al trabajo con Makoto era tan doloroso. Bufando se paró y fue por unas cervezas en su refrigerador. No solía beber a mitad de semana, pero sentía que lo necesita. Al menos para contestar la pregunta que no se atrevía a formular.

¿Qué era Makoto para él?

Un conocido. Esa era la respuesta que hubiera dado unos cuantos meses atrás, quizás hasta compañero de trabajo. Pero ahora diría que amigo. ¿O era algo más? No, eso era imposible. Aunque eso explicaría los enormes celos que aparecieron en su interior cuando supo que pasaría el día entero en compañía del hidrosexual.

No iba a negarlo, se sorprendió de verlo besarse con Nanase, ahora entendía porque su departamento era muy grande para una sola persona, porqué tenía tantas fotos con él, tantos trofeos de competencia y ¡maldición! …. Si tenía hasta dos cepillos de dientes en el baño. ¡Había sido un idiota!

¿En serio no había visto nada de eso? Aunque luego de terminar lo que quedaba de cerveza de un sorbo, decidió que no se había dado cuenta porque en realidad no había querido verlo.

Idiota, simplemente idiota.

Había estado cayendo… no, había estado orbitando dentro de la órbita de Makoto demasiado tiempo y no se había dado cuenta cuando su gravedad le atraía hacia sí. Sus encantos naturales, y su angelical sonrisa le estaban cegando lentamente y él feliz de la vida había comenzado a tantear el terreno para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Y no había sido la personalidad del castaño quien lo había cegado y conducido a un precipicio sin final; sino que debía reconocer que cada día se demoraban más sus ojos en recorrerle el cuerpo. Incluso esperaba verlo en traje de baño, mirarlo desde atrás, tocarlo… ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en uno de esos malditos pervertidos!

La imagen del trasero de Tachibana, dentro de aquellos pantalones que le quedaban demasiado ajustados como para el bien de la sanidad mental de la población local, esa camisa que le quedaba ajustada en el área de los bíceps… todo de él le había comenzado a gustar.

Eso estaba mal. Y no porque ambos fueran hombres, eso le daba lo mismo, su mente era abierta, además ya había tenido una experiencia homosexual antes. Que tuviera algún tipo de interés en Makoto que no fuera solamente en forma de amistad estaba mal porque eran compañeros de trabajo, además de que el castaño ya tenía novio. Y al parecer lo amaba. Corrección, se amaban.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y decidió que era hora de dormir, de lo contrario al día siguiente volvería a ladrarle a la señora Futakuchi por haberse propasado con él. Ya al día siguiente esperaba estar más controlado, con mejor humor y la mente más clara, pues debía guardar y tratar de erradicar aquellos sentimientos que peligraban en crecer y florecer.

Si le veía el lado bueno a las cosas, era bueno que Nanase hubiese vuelto a la ciudad, así le quitaba el poco tiempo que podía compartir con Makoto y le daba un respiro por todo aquello. Aunque, en ese mismo momento, fácil hubiera deseado estar en el lugar del azabache.

.

.

Al día siguiente, luego de un sueño reparador y ya con la mente mucho más despejada, Sousuke estaba a punto de entrar a la piscina a nadar un poco, como ya se había hecho un hábito en él, cuando alguien le sujeta del brazo.

—Oh, Makoto, veo que sigues vivo —no pudo no hablarle con más sarcasmo, a pesar de que se había dicho que actuaría normal, pero en cuanto lo vio ahí, más brillante que de costumbre, pues entonces todo el veneno que sentía salió a través de su tono de voz y por palabras.

—Yo… lo siento Sousuke, pensaba decirte de camino a la estación, pero luego todo… todo sucedió tan rápido que… lo siento, olvidé todo lo demás —su rostro se veía ruborizado y movía los dedos de las manos en un gesto nervioso ¿cómo podía enojarse con él?

—Así que, tú y Nanase, ¿eh? —fue todo lo que pudo decirle para no hacerle sentir más culpable.

—Pues… sí… Haru y yo ya llevamos varios años siendo pareja —reconoció con el rostro mucho más coloreado que antes y apenas le miraba a los ojos.

—¿No pensabas decírmelo?

—Pues la verdad… es que… sí… pero —tragó saliva—, no se dio la oportunidad.

¿Qué no se había dado la oportunidad? Oh, claro, como si no pasaran la mayor del tiempo juntos conversando.

—Makoto, sinceramente, no te creo. Lo siento, pero es así. En estos momentos creo que realmente estoy molesto, y antes de que vuelvas a decir otra cosa que pueda hacerme enojar más, prefiero descargar esta frustración en el agua.

Podía decirle muchas cosas más, las que le molestaban en ese momento y lo que pensaba de su _excusa,_ pero de verdad creía que ese no era el mejor momento. Cuando dio la vuelta y se alejó un paso, sintió que de nuevo le estaba reteniendo del brazo, volteó la mitad de su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la imagen que estaba viendo.

Ahí se encontraba Makoto, sujetándolo apenas, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando, y Sousuke había sido el causante de que lo hiciera. En ningún momento había querido herirlo, pero lo había hecho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a acortar la distancia que los separaba y lo cubrió con sus brazos, lo abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento el castaño se iba a quejar, pero los brazos de este también le rodearon y su cara se apoyó en el pecho del moreno.

Sousuke podía sentir sus cálidas lágrimas mojar su piel, y de forma instintiva llevó una mano a su cabello para acariciarlo. A su alrededor pasaban otros compañeros de trabajo que se les quedaban mirando algo extrañados y algunos clientes que también les miraban unos segundos, pero luego desviaban la mirada. A pesar de todo, Yamazaki no le soltó.

Cuando sintió que el castaño había dejado de llorar y se estaba recomponiendo, le susurró al oído.

—Lo siento, sé que fui yo quien te hizo llorar, pero, ¿por qué? —A pesar de todo, no sabía qué era lo que exactamente le había dañado tanto a Makoto.

Este negó antes de responder, aún recostado contra su pecho y metidos en el fuerte abrazo, con voz tenue, también susurró contra su piel.

—De solo pensar que estabas enojado conmigo y que no querías verme… —negó y refregó su nariz contra la piel de Sousuke—, inmediatamente lágrimas comenzaron a salir. No sé porqué.

Ok, aquello acaba de romper con todas las débiles barreras que se había propuesto poner alrededor suyo y que se suponía que debían alejarlo de la posibilidad de sentir algo romántico por Makoto.

Adiós autocontrol.

Con aquellas simples palabras, el castaño acababa de apoderarse de él y lo tenía en la palma de su mano, listo para hacer cualquier cosa con su determinación.

Sousuke suspiró y le soltó. Aun le quedaba algo de sentido común y pensaba aferrarse a este costara lo que costara.

—Makoto, sé feliz con Nanase.

Tachibana pestañeó cuando escuchó aquello, sin entender exactamente porqué el moreno le había dicho eso. A pesar de las lágrimas, que como le había explicado, simplemente habían aparecido, el haber estado entre sus brazos le había reconfortado y calentado una parte de su interior que pensó que nunca había sido caldeado así.

Cuando mencionó a Haru, no pudo hacer más que pestañear, ¿qué tenía que ver él en todo eso? ¿entre ellos? Y en ese momento se dio cuenta. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante tal revelación, y agradeció de que Sousuke ya se hubiese sumergido en la piscina, pues no sabría cómo explicarle su gesto de sorpresa y el porqué se había llevado las manos a la boca.


	5. Capítulo V

A pesar de que se suponía que había arreglado las cosas con Makoto, había estado evitándolo durante todo el día, al parecer, el castaño había vuelto a recuperar su energía y ánimo habitual en él, regalándole sonrisas a todas las personas alrededor, irradiaba un brillo que Sousuke solo recordaba haber visto cuando iban en el instituto. Y eso se debía a la presencia de Nanase en la ciudad.

Saber aquello y ser consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba hacía que se sintiera enojado consigo mismo. Una completa estupidez, no podía haber desarrollado sentimientos en tan poco tiempo por Makoto. Solo estaba confundido, estaba seguro de ello, quizás si salía con otra persona se olvidaría del castaño.

Por primera vez desde que estaba trabajando en aquel lugar, no espero a Makoto para irse a casa, se sintió raro al caminar por el pasillo en solitaria compañía, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a eso. Al llegar al recibidor vio a dos personas que solo sus presencias le provocaban arcadas. Uno de ellos era Harada-san, el acosador número 1 de Tachibana, y el otro, Nanase, el novio de ese Tachibana. Bueno, ahora nada de eso era su problema. 

Pasó al lado de los dos sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada, quería salir lo más rápido de ahí de ser posible. Haruka lo ignoró, eso era bueno, pero el otro hombre osó en ponerle una mano por el brazo para detener su andar.

—¿Dónde está Tachibana-sensei? —le preguntó en cuanto Sousuke detuvo sus pasos para mirarlo. El moreno enarcó una ceja y bajó la mirada hasta esa mano, el hombre se percató del gesto y le soltó.

—Tachibana-sensei al parecer aún no ha salido, de todas formas, ¿por qué me pregunta a mi y no a Shibata-san? —le hizo un gesto hacia recepción.

—Le pregunto a usted porque es el que siempre anda a su lado, ¿acaso tienen algo más? —En la pregunta del hombre había claras muestras de malicia, si se llegaba a esparcir el rumor de que entre ellos dos había algo más que simple amistad, podría traerles grandes y graves consecuencias en el trabajo y con los clientes del lugar.

—No sé a qué se refiere —se hizo el desentendido Sousuke—. Pero, de todas formas, como las veces anteriores, Tachibana-sensei se irá acompañado —miró de reojo a Nanase, que había estado escuchando todo desde el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Antes de que Harada-san pudiese contestarle algo más, Yamazaki salió con paso apresurado. De verdad sentía que, si el hombre seguía molestándolo, estamparía su puño en su desagradable cara, al parecer, la frustración no había disminuido a lo largo del día. Solo había ido en aumento.

Y es que a lo largo de ese día, luego de aquel abrazo en el sector de la piscina, su mente no había dejado de decirle que no podía hacer nada en contra de lo que sentía, que debía reconocer que le gustaba Makoto, y de una forma romántica o erótica, con lo que mejor se sintiera. Tal vez era simple curiosidad por el castaño. Aunque dudaba que eso fuera cierto.

Pero, por otra parte, su consciencia le decía que era imposible, Tachibana tenía -al parecer- una relación sólida con Nanase y él no se podía entrometer en ella. ¿O sí podía?

Una sonrisa apreció en su rostro mientras entraba al vagón del metro camino a su departamento.

.

.

En cuanto Makoto se asomó por el vestíbulo sus ojos se dirigieron desde su novio, al hombre que últimamente lo había estado esperando sin descanso. Tomó aire y caminó decidido hacia el nadador profesional.

—¡Haru! Lamento haberte hecho esperar —le dedicó una gran sonrisa y tomó de su mano para salir cuanto antes de allí.

—¡Oh, Makoto-sensei! —le llamó Harada-san.

—Oh, lo siento, hoy tengo prisa, adiós —se despidió Makoto sin siquiera mirarlo. Sabía que no tenía nada importante que decirle, la madre de su hijo, a quién le hacía clases, había ido a buscarlo unas horas atrás, por lo que solamente el hombro quería hablar con él. Debía reconocer que la situación le estaba cansando un poco, pero tampoco era como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Fueron todo el camino hasta su casa en completo silencio, Makoto absorto en sus pensamientos y Haru mirándolo cada tanto, intentando descifrar qué era lo que le pasaba a su acompañante. En el momento de la cena, hablaron sobre su día a día, de que Haruka volvería a entrenar al día siguiente y todavía no se decidía la fecha para la próxima competencia en la que participaría.

De pronto, Makoto mientras estaba lavando los platos, le preguntó a su novio con gesto y tono serio:

—Haru, ¿alguna vez desde que empezamos a salir, te has confundido con otra persona?

Los ojos azules se fijaron en Makoto de inmediato, haciendo que Haru apagara hasta el televisor para prestarle atención a las palabras que el castaño decía.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Digo… —apretaba el paño para secar los platos entre sus manos y volvió a hablar— Si alguna vez sentiste lo que sientes por mí por alguien más, o que te haya gustado alguien más. Simple.

—¿Acaso te gusta Yamazaki? ¿O solo te sientes confundido por él? —le contestó estoico.

—¡No! No es eso… creo —Makoto suspiró, pero volvió a levantar la vista casi de inmediato—. Solo quiero que me respondas.

—Creo que en estos momentos estás confundido Makoto. —Haru palmeó al lado suyo en el sofá para que el castaño se sentara a su lado, cuando lo hizo, Haruka se volvió hacia él y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, le confesó. —Sí, me he sentido atraído hacia otras personas, a pesar de estar en una relación contigo.

—¿Otras personas? ¿Más de una?

Haru asintió.

—Pero solo con una te fui infiel.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Había sido infiel? No, no era posible, Makoto de seguro que había escuchado mal, seguramente por el pitido que no dejaba de resonar en sus oídos. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Imposible.

—In… infiel —pudo murmurar más para sí mismo que para que Haru le escuchara.

—Makoto, pasó solo una vez, no se volvió a repetir. Fue un encuentro casual que ya está en el pasado.

El castaño pestañeó luego de eso y el molesto ruido que retumbaba dentro de su cerebro poco a poco fue decreciendo hasta que pudo volver a escuchar claramente a su novio. No se había dado cuenta, pero su respiración se había agitado y parecía que hiperventilaba. Una mano se posó sobre la suya y elevó la mirada nublosa por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado de forma involuntaria allí.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Eso… solo pasó y tampoco fue algo tan bueno como para que valiera la pena el haberte engañado, después de eso siempre me arrepentí y no ha vuelto a pasar. Te lo aseguro.

—¿Algo casual? —de verdad que Makoto no estaba entendiendo las excusas que le daba Haru, porque eran precisamente eso, excusas. —¡Me fuiste infiel, Haru! —le gritó finalmente— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Se soltó de la mano que estaba posada sobre la suya y se levantó de un salto del sofá para comenzar a caminar por la habitación a la vez que se revolvía el cabello con ambas manos. Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a quebrajarse y como el dolor lo iba consumiendo desde adentro hasta alcanzar cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Makoto… —habló Haru, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Makoto nada! —el castaño estaba destrozado y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era escuchar la voz de Haruka y menos si intentaba volver a darle explicaciones.

—Makoto —la voz del azabache resonó más fuerte en el lugar. —Te contaré todo para que este tema no se vuelva a tocar más adelante y entiendas una cosa.

¿Qué no se volviera a tocar? ¿Para que entendiera una cosa? Era increíble, Makoto estuvo a punto de volver a gritarle de que se quedara callado, pero la determinación en los ojos azules le presionó para que volviera a tomar asiento, en el otro sillón y le escuchara.

—Esto pasó al poco tiempo de que empecé a nadar de manera profesional, recién nos habíamos mudado a Tokio y tenía una competencia internacional, la primera. —Tachibana recordaba eso. —Estaba muy nervioso, no solo por la carrera, sino que también por todas las nuevas experiencias que estaba viviendo. Me quedé en el hotel con el resto de los participantes y un chico de Inglaterra fue muy amable conmigo, especialmente con el inglés, sabes que me cuesta… Esa carrera la perdí. No fue la primera carrera que perdía, recuerda que una vez lo hice contra Rin, pero supongo que el contexto era diferente.

Makoto asintió, sabía que lo había engañado con ese chico que había mencionado, pero seguía sin entender nada, hasta que Haruka volvió a hablar luego de la pausa que había tomado, como si estuviera recordando esos momentos.

—Digamos que no me tomé muy bien mi derrota y él estaba ahí, no solo para controlar mi mal humor, sino que también para secar mis lágrimas. Él me había ganado en aquella carrera, pero no podía sentir contra suyo, pensaba que el único culpable era yo, empecé a dudar si es que aquello realmente podía ser mi futuro, si es que realmente podía nadar a nivel profesional como los demás. Estaba encerrado en mi habitación, no había bajado a cenar, me regocijaba en mi propia miseria hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación. Era él. Volvió a consolarme y las cosas simplemente pasaron, me entregué a él.

Las lágrimas del castaño seguían brotando, pero había dejado de sollozar, era como un acto mecánico ante escuchar aquella confesión. No podía creer nada de eso, sabía que aquella derrota le había afectado más que ninguna a Haruka, lo había observado por su comportamiento al llegar a su lado, frío, distante, no podía sostenerle la mirada. Pero ahora tenía sentido, no era que se avergonzara realmente por haber perdido, era la culpa por la infidelidad.

—Todavía no sé qué es lo que tengo que entender, Haruka.

Los ojos azules volvieron al presente abandonando las sombras del pasado y las manos se apretaron tanto que los nudillos se volvieron más blancos que lo habitual.

—Esa noche entendí dos cosas en particular, Makoto. La primera, fue que hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo —ahí iba lo que quedaba del corazón de la orca—, para nosotros era natural el estar juntos, era parte de nuestra rutina, por así decirlo. Pero al ver otro contexto, abrir nuestros mundos, me di cuenta que había muchos otros peces en el mar, que no teníamos que estar necesariamente juntos porque sí. Nos faltó explorar otras opciones, ver otros horizontes, probar nuevas cosas…

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —preguntó temblorosamente Makoto.

—No, solo te estaba planteando lo que entendí en ese momento, si hubiese querido terminar por algo así contigo, lo habría hecho en cuanto volví de ese viaje. Pero la segunda cosa que entendí esa vez va relacionada precisamente con eso. A pesar de que hay muchas otras personas o muchos otros peces, tu siempre serás mi caballa. No puedo cambiarte ni dejarte por nada del mundo, te amo y eso me ayudó a confirmar mis sentimientos por ti. Te dije que aquello no había valido la pena, y no porque fuera malo, sino que por que no sentí lo mismo que siento contigo. Eso simplemente fue tener sexo con alguien, me es imposible hacer el amor con otra persona que no seas tu.

Para cuando Haruka terminó de hablar, los hombros fuertes y anchos de Tachibana se agitaban por los sollozos que ya no podía seguir refrenando en su interior. Por más que presionara sus manos contra su cara, de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas, y su boca no podía dejar de gritar y sollozar audiblemente. El dolor que sentía en su pecho era tal que pensó que tendría que ir a un médico porque sentía que algo dentro suyo se rompía y se desgarraba para nunca más volver a unirse. Las fuerzas en sus brazos fallaban y solo podía seguir en esa posición por inercia, quería abrazar a su cuerpo buscando algún tipo de alivio, pero le era imposible mover su cuerpo.

—Makoto… te amo —le susurró Haruka a su lado, en algún momento se había puesto de pie y estaba agachado frente a él. —. Ahora más que nunca lo sé.

Luego de unos últimos sollozos por parte de Makoto y de limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su camisa, levantó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos que sentía que siempre le habían mostrado el interior del alma de la persona que amaba. Ahora no les creía nada.

—¿Tuviste que acostarte con otro hombre para darte cuenta de eso? ¿Pensaste que nuestros sentimientos y nuestro amor había sido solo por la costumbre de estar siempre juntos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si con él te hubieses sentido de la misma forma que conmigo? ¡O incluso mejor! ¿Me hubieras dejado, no es cierto? —su voz cada vez iba en aumento, hasta terminar casi chillando desesperadamente.

—No es así Makoto, aquello solo hizo que mi amor por ti fuera más fuerte, reafirmó lo que sentía… no, lo que siento por ti, Makoto.

Haruka hizo el amago de sacar una lágrima que caía por la mejilla del castaño, pero antes de que sus dedos pudieran tocarla, un manotazo lo alejó de su objetivo. Volvió a fijar su vista en los ojos de Makoto y en ellos pudo ver mil emociones, pasando desde la tristeza y desesperación, hasta el más profundo resentimiento. Nunca pensó que el amor de su vida le podía mirar de esa forma e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Makoto?

—Yo no nunca necesite de nada para reafirmar mi amor por ti, Haru. En ningún momento de nuestra relación pensé que nuestro amor era por comodidad o por el hecho de haber estado siempre juntos. Nunca me interesé en nadie más… solo tenía ojos para ti.

—Bueno, pero todo eso fue antes de conocer a Yamazaki, ¿no es así, Makoto? —el tono de Haruka se había vuelto un poco más agresivo al mencionar el apellido de Sousuke—. Por eso me preguntaste aquello hoy día, estás confundido por él.

—¡Sousuke-kun no tiene nada que ver en esto! —le contestó Tachibana.

—¿No? Makoto, sé sincero, te dije que yo lo había comprendido antes, es normal que te sientas confundido cuando otras opciones aparecen en tu camino, no puedes simplemente cerrarte a una persona de por vida…

—¿Me estás diciendo de que debí haberte engañado con él? 

—No, digo que el último tiempo él ha estado más tiempo contigo que de lo que yo he podido en este último año, además de eso él te protege, ¿no es cierto? Me imagino que debes verlo como una especie de salvador; además de que él te hace sentir útil, te necesita como una especie de mapa andante, si tu no estuvieras ahí, él se perdería, por lo que te haces sentir necesitado. Hace mucho que yo dejé de necesitarte de la misma manera, Makoto. Creo que es normal que con él cerca de ti te hubieras confundido. Además, es guapo. Bastante.

—¿Podrías dejar de justificar todo? Me estoy empezando a sentir mal con todo esto.

Por fin las lágrimas del castaño habían dejado de caer sin control, debía pensar qué hacer en ese momento. Estaba claro que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar con mayor detenimiento aquel tema, no era como que pudiera tomar una decisión o actuar de cierta forma con ello, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber podido procesar toda la información que le había dicho su -aún- novio.

—Me voy por unos días —dijo de la nada y sin mirar a Haruka.

—¿Dónde irás?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Podía irse a un hotel por unos días, algo que le quedara cerca del trabajo, pues no podía dejar de ir a trabajar. Trabajo. El nombre de una persona se le vino a la mente, y ya que Haruka estaba tan ansioso por meterlo en medio de la discusión, tal vez le diera en el gusto.

—Me quedaré con Sousuke.

.

.

El moreno cambiaba de programas de forma monótona, de verdad que no entendía cómo era posible que dentro de todos sus canales de TV paga no hubiese ni un solo programa interesante para ver. Tal vez debería dejar de pagar aquello. Se levantó para ir por unos bocadillos a la cocina, cuando a medio camino el timbre de su departamento sonó.

Extrañado por aquello, contestó casi de inmediato y el plato que llevaba en su mano casi se cae. Presionó el botón para que el castaño pudiera entrar a su edificio y fue hasta la puerta de entrada para esperarlo ahí. La voz que había escuchado, a pesar de reconocerla como la voz de Makoto, le faltaba ese tono lleno de alegría y calidez, y le preocupó.

Makoto no le había dicho porqué estaba allí, solo que necesitaba que lo dejara entrar. Pero en cuanto lo vio, supo que algo había pasado. Al abrirle la puerta y encontrárselo de pie frente a él, con los hombros hundidos, ojeras bajo sus ojos y que estos estaban rojos e hinchados, lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a abrazarlo. Así como lo había hecho en la mañana, lo entró inmediatamente a su departamento y lo siguió abrazando.

Hasta que Makoto finalmente se quebró y el llanto le dominó. Sousuke siguió rodeándolo con los brazos hasta que aquellos espasmos fueron yendo a menos y terminó por corresponder al calor de su abrazo.

Era la segunda vez que veía a Makoto llorar ese día, la segunda vez que lloraba desde que Nanase había vuelto y la segunda vez que lo veía desde que se conocieron. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creía.

—Makoto… —no sabía cómo preguntarle qué había pasado.

—Deja que me quede aquí durante un tiempo, Sousuke-kun, te explicaré todo, pero… deja que me quede. Contigo.


	6. Capítulo VI

Por él no había problema en que Makoto se quedara en su departamento, pero ¿tenía que ser precisamente esa noche? Quizás aún podía cancelar el plan que había hecho para más rato y decirle a esa persona que no fuera, podrían encontrarse en otra ocasión.

Pero primero debía llevarle un vaso de agua a Makoto para que se tranquilizara. A pesar de que había dejado de llorar, su estado de ánimo seguía por los suelos y no había dicho nada desde que había entrado en su casa, solo se había limitado a sentarse en el sillón y mirar sus manos juntas. Con un suspiro dejó el vaso sobre la mesa frente a él y se sentó al otro lado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no estás con Nanase?

El rostro de Makoto se volvió rojo y frunció la boca hasta formar un puchero, parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar, pero se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, borrando cualquier evidencia de un próximo llanto, y luego de tomar aire profundamente, dijo.

—Haru me fue infiel.

Oh, bueno. Eso era algo que realmente no se esperaba escuchar el moreno, ¿realmente Haru había engañado a Makoto? ¿Acaso su relación no era firme y fuerte? ¿Cómo el nadador profesional podía serle infiel?

Sousuke pasó por un momento de duda y negación, de seguro que había escuchado mal; pero cuando la actitud de Makoto no cambió, fue tomando el peso de aquellas palabras. Al parecer era cierto. Unas nuevas emociones empezaron a brotar desde lo más profundo de su pecho y luchaban por salir a la superficie en forma de enojo y frustración.

En un movimiento, se puso de pie y fue hasta su móvil para textear un rápido mensaje diciéndole a esa persona que algo muy importante se había presentado de improvisto en su casa y tendrían que dejar la cita para otro día. Luego fue hasta el estante en donde guardaba las bebidas alcohólicas, sacó unas cuantas botellas, un par de vasos, hielo, y lo llevó todo hasta la mesa en dónde había dejado con anterioridad el vaso con agua. Lo desechó a un lado y sirvió un poco de vodka con hielo, bebida tónica y se lo tendió a Makoto.

—Bebe, y cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó.

—Sousuke, no puedo beber, mañana tenemos que trabajar. —Se excusó el castaño.

—Mañana será mañana, lo importante es que hoy saques todo fuera, así que será mejor que te tomes eso, de lo contrario te obligaré a beberlo de todas formas. —Un poco resignado, Makoto tomó el vaso y bebió el contenido de un solo sorbo. —Ok, quería que tomaras, pero no de esa forma tan descuidada, ahora, dame eso y empieza a hablar. —Le quitó el vaso para volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa, pero volvió a rellenarlo y se sirvió el propio.

—Bueno… —Makoto jugaba con los dedos. —Me reconoció que, durante su primera competencia internacional, luego de perder buscó consuelo en otro nadador, pero que había sido porque estaba confundido, de que de un día para otro había visto muchas cosas y descubierto que había muchos otros peces en el mar…

Si Sousuke hubiera juntado un dólar por cada vez que escuchaba excusas de ese tipo para tratar de encubrir una infidelidad, pues podría tomarse unas buenas vacaciones en Hawai, pero no dijo nada y tomó un trago de su vaso, esperando que el castaño siguiera hablando.

—Él me dijo que como nosotros habíamos estado siempre juntos, podía ser que lo que sintiéramos por el otro era simple costumbre y hubiésemos confundido nuestros sentimientos, pero que cuando estuvo con otra persona, se dio cuenta de que realmente me amaba…

Vaya, eso podía ser bastante cierto, pero era un tanto cruel decirle eso como excusa a tu pareja actual, además Sousuke no era alguien que estuviera a favor de las infidelidades y engaños en una relación. Makoto tomó un poco más y como si el alcohol que hubiera ingerido le hubiera dado seguridad, elevó la voz.

—¡Yo lo amaba! —oh no, no ese discurso, pensó Yamazaki, y antes de que dijera algo más, le interrumpió.

—¿Acaso ahora no lo amas? —El rostro del castaño se volvió más rojo y se le quedó mirando.

—No creo que un sentimiento así pueda irse de la noche a la mañana ni tan rápido.

—Exacto, por lo que, ¿no crees que Nanase pasó por lo mismo? —ok, debería estar abofeteándose por defender a ese tipo, pero no quería que Makoto sufriera, y aunque la relación de ellos terminara, y eso le diera una oportunidad con Makoto, le dejaría un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Bueno… —el castaño comenzó a jugar con los dedos un poco. —No es como que no lo entienda, creo que de cierta forma es cierto, solo nos cerramos a nosotros dos y no vimos más opciones, él salió antes que yo a ver el mundo y bueno… cayó en la tentación, creo.

Los hombros de Makoto volvieron a bajar, pero volvió a llevarse el vaso a la boca y cuando lo terminó siguió sirviéndose, realmente bebía rápido, lo que podría ser un problema para más tarde.

—No hay excusa para una infidelidad —Sousuke se paró de su asiento y se puso a caminar por la sala mientras revolvía su cabello con una mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni puta idea, en un momento lo defendía y luego le quitaba la razón.

—Sousuke —miró al castaño que lo miraba sentado en el sillón— ¿puedes… puedes sentarte a mi lado? —palmeo el cojín a su costado y un calor invadió el cuerpo del moreno. Soltando aire se acercó e hizo lo que le había pedido.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo los invadió y Yamazaki se percató de algo que había pasado desapercibido.

—Espera un momento, ¿por qué Nanase habló de esto después de tanto tiempo? ¿No dijiste que eso había ocurrido durante su primera competencia en el extranjero?

—Mmm… sí, así fue —contestó Makoto y su rostro volvió a aumentar su temperatura—, lo que pasó fue que yo le pregunté algo concerniente a eso y bueno, ahí él confesó todo.

—¿Algo concerniente a eso? No estoy entendiendo…

—Mmm… bueno, lo que pasó fue que le pregunté si es que alguna vez se había confundido con alguien más —el rostro del castaño seguía rojo y evitaba la mirada turquesa—, entonces me dijo que era normal, que, si creía que estaba confundido, que debía probar y comprobar mis sentimientos.

—¿¡Qué?! Eso es casi como que te esté dando permiso para ser infiel, ¿cómo podía estar tan relajado? —Yamazaki se preguntó más a sí mismo—. ¿Acaso tenías a alguien en mente?

Unos celos y un enojo que no sintió cuando supo que el castaño tenía de novio a Nanase se apoderaron de él, que a Makoto le gustara otra persona mientras estaba en una relación… inaceptable. Más aún por el hecho de que casi no tenía tiempo fuera del trabajo para conocer a otra persona, el hombre con quién pasaba mayor cantidad de tiempo dentro y fuera del trabajo, era con él.

Y que además se llegara a sentir tan confundido que incluso le había planteado el tema a su pareja… Debía descubrir quién era y de alguna forma hacerlo desaparecer. De la vida de Makoto, no de la faz de la tierra. Pero el castaño no parecía muy dispuesto a contestar su pregunta, y la paciencia de Sousuke se iba agotando.

Le tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco para que le mirara.

—¿Acaso tienes a otra persona que te gusta o que te confunde? —lo supo por el nerviosismo del más bajo, era cierto. —¿Quién? —¿Por qué debía involucrarse en eso?

—Pues… —Tachibana se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de ocultarla y pronunció algo que Sousuke no alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Qué dijiste? No pude oírte… —trató de tomar sus manos y liberar su cara, pero la imagen de Makoto todo sonrojado frente a él, hizo que tragara saliva y olvidara por un instante la razón por la que había hecho eso.

—Tu… —terminó por declarar el castaño. Tan concentrado estaba Sousuke en mantenerse bajo control que apenas notó aquello.

No, eso no era posible. No había escuchado bien y de seguro que el alcohol que había ingerido se le había subido a la cabeza, ¿cuánto había tomado? Él llevaba unos 3 vasos y Makoto debía llevar unos 4. Sí, seguro que era eso.

Tachibana se alejó de él, notoriamente avergonzado y fue por el 5to vaso, que de nuevo, bebió de un solo sorbo. 

—¿Estás diciendo que yo te confundo? Acaso… —tragó saliva— ¿te gusto?

—Sé que te debe parecer asqueroso, y lo siento, no estoy diciendo que me gustes y quiera algo contigo, solo que… ¡no lo sé! Por eso estoy confundido —se defendió el castaño.

—Espera —todo aquello era demasiada información para el moreno y tenía que procesarlo. Más alcohol. —¿por qué crees que me parece repugnante?

—Porque… ¿un hombre gusta de ti? —contestó tímidamente Makoto.

—¿Y eso qué? —A Sousuke aquello no le importaba, pero claro, entendía que quizás para el más bajo podía ser un tema un tanto delicado, no era fácil ser un hombre gay en Japón, a pesar de vivir en pleno siglo XXI, los prejuicios y la discriminación eran cosa de cada día. Sobre todo para él, que era constantemente acosado por hombres y mujeres. No soportó verlo más así y sin pensarlo le abrazó. —No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte conmigo, yo nunca te haré llorar.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? A esa altura de la borrachera su boca ya no tenía filtro y solo soltaba lo que se le pasaba por la mente. Grandioso, al parecer no era solo su boca, sino que todo su cuerpo que actuaba por instinto. No había otra explicación del porqué seguía sujetando a Makoto entre sus brazos y ahora sus manos se movían en su espalda acariciándolo.

Pero, no era solo él. El castaño tampoco había rechazado el toque, por el contrario, había puesto su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Sousuke y descansaba ahí, haciéndole cosquillas con la respiración. En un momento dado, sus brazos también le estaban abrazando e imitando las acciones del moreno, acariciando la espalda en movimientos circulares.

Sousuke trató de separarse un poco, pero su mirada quedó atrapada en la de Makoto que no dejaba de mirarlo, muy por el contrario, su vista estaba fija en sus ojos y en sus labios, tanto así que el castaño tuvo que relamerse los suyos. Ahí fue donde el moreno perdió el control de sí mismo.

Un respiro después ambos se hallaban tirados a lo largo en el sillón, Makoto con la espalda contra este y atrapado por el cuerpo de Sousuke. Sus bocas se habían encontrado, ambas sabían a alcohol, estaban calientes y húmedas, además de ansiosas y juguetonas. No fue un beso lento, calmado o tímido, pero tampoco fue apasionado en extremo ni lujurioso, ambos se tomaron su tiempo para recorrer la boca y el interior del otro. Sus lenguas se saborearon y degustaron todo lo que más podían, era un beso húmedo y el intercambio entre ellos era constante. Sus labios fueron testigos de esas sensaciones, hinchados por las leves succiones y el constante toque, pasaron a sufrir de las mordidas cada vez más serias que estos se daban.

Sus manos tampoco se quedaban quietas, seguían los mismos movimientos y la tensión que ocurría en la boca. ¿Quién había sido el primero en comenzar a tocar la piel bajo la ropa? Poco importaba aquello ahora, los dos gozaban además del sentido del gusto, del tacto. Pasando los dedos por aquellos bordes de los músculos del otro que por vista se sabían de memoria, piel caliente versus manos inquietas, caricias que causaban estremecimientos, sensaciones agradables y ganas de más. De mucho más.

En un momento en que Sousuke decidió atacar el cuello y la mandíbula del castaño, algo que siempre había querido hacer, este habló.

—Sousuke… quiero que… —soltó un leve gemido por la mordida que le había hecho el otro— quiero que lo hagamos… —terminó con tono suplicante.

Eso hizo un click dentro de la cabeza del moreno, quien se levantó tan rápido como si le hubiese dado la corriente y se sentó lejos del castaño mientras se revolvía el cabello con una mano en un gesto nervioso. Makoto sorprendido se apoyó en ambos codos para levantarse y se le quedó mirando.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Makoto —Sousuke le miró con gesto serio. —¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? —Los verdes ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. —¿Es porque te gusto, porque estás borracho o porque Nanase te dijo que debías probar cosas nuevas? Aunque en este caso es a personas, pero bueno…

Tachibana no podía creer aquello que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso la respuesta no era obvia? Era porque… nada. Su mente vacía. Se llevó las manos a la boca y una lágrima se escapó por la comisura de su ojo. Había estado a punto de cometer un terrible error que estaba seguro del cual se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

—Sousuke, yo…

—No tienes que decir nada, estás confundido, eso me quedó claro… solo, fingiremos que nada de esto ocurrió ¿está bien? —el castaño asintió y Sousuke se colocó de pies. —Bien, ahora te llevaré hasta mi habitación para que puedas dormir cómodo.

—Pero, ¿dónde dormirás tu?

—Acá, en la sala. No será la primera vez que me quedo dormido en el sillón, así que no te preocupes, tu eres quien debe descansar más.

Makoto asintió y también se puso de pie para luego seguirlo hasta la habitación propia, era un poco más pequeña que la que él compartía con Haruka, pero de igual formaba con una cama grande. No había muchos objetos personales, ni siquiera una foto, todo lo contrario a él. Suspiró y le dio las gracias a Sousuke quien se despidió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Su cabeza estaba embotada, y sabía que si el moreno no se hubiera detenido, lo habría hecho con él, y lo peor de todo es que hubiese sido por las razones equivocadas, pero acaso, ¿había una razón correcta? No, él estaba con Haru. Todo aquello había sido una pelea, le había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, no para acostarse con otro.

Finalmente se tiró de espaldas y con los brazos extendidos para caer de lleno en la cama de Sousuke, que obviamente olía a él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Makoto durmió sin el aroma de Haru a su lado. Y lloró.

.

.

.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio que sobre la mesa al lado de la cama había un vaso con agua y un medicamento para la reseca. Al levantarse, agradeció aquello, sentía como un palpito en su cabeza, la garganta y un tumulto de sensaciones propias de una borrachera y una mala noche. Cuando se hubo tomado aquello, se dirigió hacia la cocina, sin saber cómo reaccionar frente a Sousuke.

Pero este ya había dispuesto la mesa con el desayuno listo y parecía tener el mismo comportamiento que antes de todo lo sucedido, eso era bueno. El castaño pudo hacer toda su rutina diaria, tomar una ducha, comer un buen desayuno y tener un agradable y pacífico viaje en el metro. Y todo eso se lo debía al hombre caminando a su lado, Sousuke.

El día transcurrió sin incidentes, ambos se comportaban de una manera casual, quizás demasiado casual y estaban muy pendientes uno del otro, pero ninguno había mencionado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en ningún sentido.

Cuando la hora de irse llegó, volvieron a caminar hasta la estación juntos, pero antes de salir de su trabajo, se encontraron con que alguien los había estado esperando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó un poco descortés Sousuke, a lo que Makoto le llamó la atención.

—Sousuke, no seas así… —se volteó hasta la figura tan conocida y preguntó— ¿qué haces aquí, Kisumi?

—Hola Makoto, Sousuke —el chico de cabello como algodón de azúcar les sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a saludarlos, para quedar con el brazo por sobre los hombros de Sousuke. Este volvió a preguntar, aunque fue más como una amenaza o advertencia.

—Kisumi…

—Sousuke, ahora eres tan frío. —Seguía pegado a él. —Como ayer cancelaste nuestra cita, pues vine a buscarte directo al trabajo, ¿qué te parece?


	7. Capítulo VII

Él sabía que Kisumi siempre había sido una persona cariñosa y de tacto con el resto, inclusive él se había acostumbrado a ser abrazado por el pelirosa de esa forma, lo que le ocasionaba múltiples discusiones con Haru. Aunque el recelo que tenía su novio hacia Kisumi siempre le había llamado la atención, en secundaria habían sido buenos amigos, pero de un momento a otro Haruka había comenzado a evitar a Shigino.

Pero para Makoto, él seguía siendo un buen amigo de su adolescencia y siempre que podía trataba de hablar con él o juntarse para ponerse al día. Aunque en esos momentos, lo único que quería era que el pelirosa dejara de tocar con tanta naturalidad y confianza a Sousuke.

No, lo que realmente le molestaba era que este no se alejara de su contacto y se quedara ahí cómodo con ello. Durante todo el tiempo en que se conocían y estaban trabajando juntos, Makoto se había percatado de lo poco receptivo que era el moreno ante los toques de otras personas, inclusive con él trataba de guardar distancias. Siempre procuraba crearle un espacio alrededor con sus brazos cuando el metro iba lleno, y gruñía cuando lo pasaban a llevar.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se dejaba abrazar por Kisumi y no hacía amago de alejarse?

—¿Ustedes son muy cercanos? —Preguntó sin pensar siquiera en el tono de voz que salió por su boca, que al parecer tenía un tinte de molestia.

—¿Nosotros? —Kisumi dirigió sus morados ojos a él, pero sin bajar el brazo de los hombros de Sousuke. —Creo que podrías decir algo así, nos conocemos desde la primaria y nuestras casas son cercanas, al igual que con Rin, ¿por qué preguntas? Creí que eso lo sabías.

Claro que sabía todo eso, pero no se refería a eso cuando soltó la pregunta sin más. Aunque también la relación entre ellos no debía de ser de su incumbencia.

—Oh, claro, sabía eso, pero no sabía que se seguían viendo.

 

—Ayer lo llamé para que saliéramos en la noche —habló finalmente el moreno—, pero llegaste a mi casa y tuve que cancelar la cita.

Cita. Lo habían vuelto a decir, y esta vez fue Yamazaki quién lo dijo. Tal vez de verdad estaban saliendo.

—Lamento haber arruinado su salida —se disculpó un poco avergonzado.

—No te preocupes por eso, me diste la excusa perfecta para venir a buscar a Sousuke al trabajo y arrastrarlo conmigo hoy. —Le sonrió feliz Kisumi.

—¿Al cine? —le miró Yamazaki.

—Si, una película que me recomendaron; es la última de terror que ha salido. Dicen que hasta el hombre más valiente grita y se sobresalta en algunas escenas. —Se giró hacia el castaño. —¿Quieres ir, Makoto?

¿A ver una película de terror? Antes muerto que hacerlo por iniciativa propia, además ya les había arruinado una cita, no sería el tercero en esa salida. Negó con la cabeza y en cuanto iba a contestarles algo más, una silueta apareció detrás de ellos dos.

Ahí su mirada se topó con los brillantes y azules ojos de su novio. Se veía algo cansado, como si hubiese corrido unos minutos antes de llegar ahí. Aún llevaba la ropa deportiva que solía usar para entrenar y el bolso con su ropa de cambio colgando detrás en su espalda.

Su mundo se detuvo y el oxígeno se quedó parado en mitad de su garganta, haciendo que esta se cerrara, para que luego en un impulso que provenía desde los latidos de su corazón, volviera a funcionar todo, pero al doble de velocidad.

Tanto Sousuke como Kisumi se dieron cuenta de su cambio de actitud y miraron por sobre sus hombros. En cuanto Yamazaki vio a Nanase, su ceño se frunció y algo parecido a un gruñido salió. En cambio, Shigino lo soltó y saludó alegremente a Haru con el brazo levantado. Pero el nadador profesional solo tenía ojos para el castaño parado ahí.

—Makoto...

—Haru...

—Ummm... creo que estamos en medio de algo, ¿no crees, Sousuke? —Habló Kisumi, pero el moreno no le estaba escuchando, sino que seguía mirando al otro azabache.

—Makoto —volvió a hablar Haru—, tenemos que conversar.

—Makoto no tiene nada que hablar contigo, no todavía. —Le dijo Sousuke mientras se interponía entre los dos, como si estuviera protegiendo al castaño.

—No es algo que tengas que decidirlo tu, esto no te concierne, Yamazaki.

—Te equivocas, esto me concierne, y mucho.

—Tal vez demasiado... —Ya ambos chicos se encontraban de frente, encarándose con aquellas palabras. Era imposible que Haruka supiera como se sentía Sousuke con respecto a Makoto, pero aquello era una clara insinuación sobre eso. —Dime, ¿por qué eres tan protector con él?

—Porque soy su amigo, y también le prometí que lo cuidaría, algo así como su guardián.

—Makoto puede cuidarse solo, no te necesita.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso? —Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sousuke, quería demostrarle todo lo contrario al nadador delante de él y estaba convencido de que lo lograría.

Antes de que Haru pudiera responderle, el castaño se interpuso entre los dos y les dijo bajando la voz:

—Ustedes dos, basta. La gente alrededor está mirando y no es el momento o lugar para hablar algo así. Ninguno puede hablar en mi nombre, yo decidiré cuando es el momento para hablar contigo, Haru. Y yo también decidiré quién es mi amigo o no y si es que Sousuke me brinda protección. —Aquello último hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran un poco de rojo, pero más que nada por reconocer que necesitaba de su protección y ayuda para ciertas cosas. —Ahora, tu —miró a Sousuke—, sal con Kisumi que se les hará tarde para su cita. Haru, nosotros hablaremos saliendo de aquí.

Yamazaki bufo ante ello, pero se giró para caminar junto con un completamente confundido Kisumi que miraba todo sin entender nada, pero antes de irse, miro a Nanase y habló.

—Makoto, hoy también puedes llegar a mi casa, tienes la llave que te di de repuesto. —Y se alejó.

.

.

 

—¿Ya aclaraste tus dudas? —Preguntó finalmente Haruka, Makoto se encontraba sentado a su lado en una banca del parque al que habían ido.

—Nunca tuve dudas, menos de nuestra relación, Haru.

—Entonces, ¿por qué huiste?

—No hui, necesitaba pensar, eso era todo. —El castaño no podía mirar a la cara a Haruka, sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría cediendo y le perdonaría todo.

—Y, ¿ya pensaste? —Un atisbo de temor logró filtrarse por el tono de voz del nadador, lo que provocó que finalmente lo Makoto lo mirara.

—Creo que no lo suficiente. Quizás ahora puedo entender un poco a lo que te referías, pero no comparto esa idea o el actuar, hubiese sido muy diferente si me hubieras hablado de ello y estuviéramos de acuerdo en... descubrir o explorar juntos. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que un engaño no tiene justificación.

—Entonces quieres terminar conmigo. —Soltó como si nada Haru.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Makoto se levantó del asiento de un solo movimiento al escuchar aquello, su cuerpo había actuado por iniciativa propia y el latir de su corazón era desbocado.

—Es lo que me parece más lógico, si no me vas a perdonar por lo que hice, y ya nl sientes lo mismo en esta relación, ¿entonces lo más lógico no sería terminar?

—¡Deja de pensar en la lógica, Haru! Piensa con el corazón, no, no pienses nada, solo actúa y déjate llevar. ¡Para ciertas cosas no necesitas pensar en nada!

—¿Y por qué tu te estás tomando tu tiempo y pensando las cosas en la casa de Yamazaki?

—¿Sousuke? Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿por qué de nuevo vuelves a hablar de él? Además, no me he tomado mi tiempo, solo pasé una noche en su departamento.

—Makoto, no soy tan indiferente como crees, sé que le gustas a Yamazaki y que tu también te sientes atraído hacia él, de lo contrario nunca me hubieras preguntado esas cosas la otra noche. ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar? —Haruka le miraba directo a los ojos, en su expresión se veía molestia y atisbos de celos. Makoto tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—No puedo responderte por los sentimientos suyos, pero si por los míos, y al único a quién amo y con quién quiero estar es contigo.

Mentiras. Una voz dentro suyo le susurró aquello, pero la calló de inmediato. Aunque por la expresión de Haru, pareciera que él también creía lo mismo, que aquello era una mentira.

—Está bien... Ahora —le tendió la mano—, es hora de volver a casa, Makoto.

El castaño se le quedó mirando unos segundos, como si aquella mano fuera ofrecida por un desconocido o no entendiera el contexto de aquello.

—Mmm, Haru... —dudo un poco mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y despeinaba su cabello. —Creo que a pesar de todo me quedaré un tiempo en casa de Sousuke, te amo y te perdono, pero no creo poder dormir a tu lado aún.

El azabache suspiró y retrajo la mano hasta colocarla dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Su

Rostro mostraba un semblante que para cualquiera significaría indiferencia ante ello, pero Makoto sabía que en parte era resignación y cansancio, y verlo así lo desánimo un poco más.

Tragando saliva, el castaño se colocó de pie y limpió unas pelusas imaginarias de su pantalón, miró a su novio y con una sonrisa le dijo:

—Es algo tarde y está empezando a hacer frío, creo que me iré primero. Tal vez mañana podemos juntarnos a comer después de que salga del trabajo y tu del entrenamiento, Haru.

Nanase lo observó unos momentos y supuso que lo que le estaba proponiendo Makoto de forma discreta era que volviera a comenzar a salir, a conocerse y conquistarse poco a poco, era casi un desafío para que Haru se esforzara y trabajara para volver a conseguir el amor y la confianza de Makoto. Si el castaño lo quería de esa forma, Haru estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Me parece una magnífica idea, Makoto. Mañana también pasaré por ti. Nos vemos

.

.

.

Tachibana llegó al departamento en donde vivía Sousuke, por cortesía tocó el timbre, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que mientras inhalaba de forma profunda, tomaba el valor y entraba al lugar con la llave que el dueño de este le había proporcionado. Como supuso, no había nadie dentro.

Como la noche anterior había dormido en el cuarto de Sousuke, no sabía dónde pasaría aquella noche, dudaba mucho de que fuera en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, por lo que el sillón parecía ser la mejor opción en ese momento. Fue hasta allí y acomodó unos cojines en forma de almohadas y se sentó.

Necesitaba hacer algo, de lo contrario su mente se llenaba de una cantidad de escenarios distintos para su relación y no quería seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto. Había sido sincero con Haruka cuando le había dicho aquello de que solo quería estar con él, pero tampoco podía negar que sus ojos se posaban más del tiempo necesario en Sousuke y que rondaba por sus pensamientos incluso más que el chico caballa.

Decidido, fue hasta el baño y abrió el agua de la ducha. Necesitaba un baño con urgencia y tal vez el agua se llevara sus preocupaciones con ella y le dejara unos momentos para dormir en paz. No queriendo abusar de la amabilidad de Sousuke, el baño fue lo más corto que pudo, pero se demoró un poco más para secar su cuerpo y ponerse el pijama para dormir. Cuando salió del cuarto, por el pasillo vio la luz del cuarto de estar prendida y escuchó unos murmullos.

Con miedo de que fuera un ladrón, se acercó sigilosamente y asomó su rostro por la esquina de la pared para poder ver... poder ver a Sousuke y Kisumi besándose.

Su cuerpo de inmediato se detuvo. Había creído que lo de ellos dos esa noche sería una cita, pero no se había puesto a pensar en ellos de esa forma, más que romántica, erótica. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban al otro, al ser casi de la misma estatura, ninguno debía de inclinarse demasiado para tener la boca del otro en la suya. Sus cuerpos bien formados y definidos por los deportes que practicaban cada uno también encajaban a la perfección, al igual que el contraste en el color de sus pieles.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para taparla, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba de la pared. Sus piernas le temblaban y sentía que el pecho se le cerraba en torno a los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar y causándole tener que buscar aire mediante bocanadas.

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta que estuvo a mitad del pasillo. No podía salir en un momento como ese, Kisumi y Sousuke se hallaban sentados en el sillón que momentos antes Tachibana había preparado para dormir él. Tampoco podía acostarse en la pieza de Sousuke, lo más probable es que ellos más tarde quisieran utilizar la cama y eso terminaría siendo el doble de incómodo de la actual situación.

Tenía que ir e interrumpirlos. Aunque, ¿con qué derecho? Él era solo un invitado... ¡pero Sousuke sabía que él estaría allí! ¿No podían simplemente ir al lugar en donde Kisumi vivía? Además, el día siguiente era día laboral, ¿qué estaban pensando?

No, mejor dicho, ¿qué estaba pensando él? Volvió a acercarse a la pared desde donde podía mirar a rastras, y ahí los vio nuevamente. El beso se había vuelto más urgente y necesitado, tanto que Sousuke había tomado al pelirosa entre sus brazos y lo había sentado a horcajadas arriba de él.

Sus brazos le rodeaban por la delgada cintura, acentuando las diferencias corporales entre ellos. Makoto tragó saliva, pensando en sí así sería como se verían Haru y él en ese tipo de situación, aunque claro que no podía comparar el 1.81 de Shigino con el 1.75 de altura de Haruka, aunque Sousuke era más alto que él, por lo que proporcionalmente debería ser lo mismo.

Aquella escena le cautivó lo suficiente para que sus ojos no se desviaran. ¿Qué se sentiría ser abrazado así? Él siempre había sido quien abrazaba protectoramente a su pareja, aunque el azabache quisiera hacerlo, Makoto seguía siendo más grande que él, por lo que no proporcionaba el mismo sentimiento de seguridad.

De pronto, Makoto comenzó a imaginarse el estar en el lugar de Shigino. Sousuke era lo suficientemente alto y grande como para abrazarlo y hacerle sentir pequeño, que cabía dentro de su pecho y de sus brazos, que sus fuertes brazos le rodearan la cintura y lo apretaran contra él, que lo dominara con su fuerza y que por más que luchara, el castaño tendría que rendirse a los deseos y caprichos del moreno.

Tachibana también pensó en cómo se sentiría en ser dominado por Sousuke en el ámbito sexual, por lo que estaba viendo, este era bastante activo y atrevido. Imaginó la mano grande de Sousuke metiéndose en sus pantalones y tomando su pene entre los dedos, de seguro que podría abarcar mucho de él mientras le besaba tendiéndolo con el brazo desocupado en el sillón.

Makoto retrocedió de la misma forma hasta la seguridad del cuarto de baño y en cuanto se hubo sentado en el suelo, se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo que se escapaba por sus labios.

Quería ser consolado, quería ser protegido, quería ser abrazado y sentirse pequeño. Sousuke lo ayudaba, literalmente lo protegía de las demás personas que trataban de aprovecharse de él, y no lo hacía con una forma sutil como sí lo hacía Haru, sino que le gritaba a todo el mundo que él estaba ahí para protegerlo. Si podía protegerlo físicamente, ¿podría hacerlo de manera emocional?


	8. Capítulo VIII

Estuvo unos momentos sentado ahí, en el suelo del baño, conteniendo con sus manos los sollozos que trataban de salir por su boca. Pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, así que con gesto decidido se colocó de pie, se miró al espejo y ensayó su mejor sonrisa y gesto de sorpresa. Se mojó un poco el pelo para hacer pasar que estaba recién saliendo de la ducha y luego de limpiarse unas pelusas invisibles, salió con paso decidido.

Sousuke tenía a Kisumi encima suyo, con las piernas rodeándole las caderas y sus miembros rozándose a través de la ropa mientras era estrechado por aquellos brazos tonificados por el básquet. Era consciente de cada movimiento de sus manos, de cómo los dedos delineaban cada músculo de su espalda y de cómo su lengua se atrevía a entrar juguetonamente en su boca para recorrer cada centímetro de ella.

No era la primera vez que salía con Shigino y pasaban cosas por él, durante un tiempo tuvieron una relación cercana a amigos sexuales, y la verdad era que se daba bastante bien, eran compatibles con el otro, tenían claro el tipo de relación que tenían y ninguno pedía más de lo estrictamente necesario, pues no había sentimientos de por medio, solo atracción y deseo sexual.

Se estaba sumiendo en el calor del momento, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a aquellas caricias y él se estaba dejando llevar, olvidando el lugar y el contexto en que se encontraba. Hasta que un tirón hacia su cabello, un tanto brusco lo sacó de la nebulosa.

—Con calma, Sousuke, no queremos arruinar la sorpresa. —Le susurró el chico de cabellos rosas a su oído mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo de la misma.

Y ahí lo vio, solo unos segundos antes de escucharlo.

Makoto había salido por el pasillo que daba hacia su habitación, parecía que venía recién saliendo de la ducha, pero él sabía que no era cierto, en el momento en que entró con Kisumi al departamento escucharon el agua correr, también escucharon cuando se detuvo, y había pasado tiempo más que suficiente como para saber que lo más probable era que esa no era la primera vez que Makoto los veía ahí.

Habían entrado y de inmediato supieron que Tachibana se encontraba en el lugar, no solo por ver sus zapatos en el recibidor, sino porque habían encontrado adorable la especie de nido que había creado en el sofá. Era obvio que tarde o temprano tendría que aparecerse por ahí.

Ahora, con el jadeo de supuesta sorpresa cubriendo cada espacio de la habitación mientras viajaba por el aire, Kisumi y Sousuke se soltaron. Shigino se enderezó, sentándose al lado del moreno mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro y mostrando una profunda vergüenza, mientras que Sousuke reprimía una sonrisa y mostraba un gesto de estupor, para luego, algo contrariado, ponerse de pie mientras acomodaba sus ropas, y cierto bulto dentro de sus pantalones.

—Makoto… no… no pensé que estarías aquí —dijo mientras se acercaba a él con las manos levantadas como en gesto de disculpa.

El castaño estaba completamente sonrosado, no solo su cara, sino que también cuello, orejas y sus manos se movían temblorosas. Ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada, sus ojos se deslizaban desde Sousuke, Kisumi, sus pies y viceversa.

—Lo… lo siento —logró pronunciar Tachibana mientras retrocedía un paso por el pasillo— no fue mi intención el molestarlos o interrumpirlos.

Kisumi no había pronunciado palabra alguna, solo se había quedado sentado en el sillón, arreglando sus ropas y su cabello mientras observaba todo, a la vez que el moreno se hallaba en mitad del cuarto pasando una de sus manos por su cabello hasta obtener una apariencia casual pero salvaje.

—Lo siento —repitió Makoto—, será mejor que me vaya y los deje solos.

—Oh no, Makoto, por favor no —fue el turno de Kisumi de hablar mientras se colocaba de pie en un solo movimiento—, para mi ya es tarde y mañana es un día laboral —le sonrió a ambos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida—, de todas formas ya me iba. Buenas noches Makoto —le sonrió al pasar por su lado—. Sousuke, ¿puedes ir a dejarme abajo?

—Claro —respondió el moreno—. Makoto, iré y vuelvo en 5 minutos.

Ambos chicos entraron en el ascensor con una sonrisa en el rostro sin decirse palabra alguna, bajaron hasta el piso 6 y salieron caminando en completo silencio hasta detenerse en la puerta en que vivía el basquetbolista.

—Bueno, Sousuke, ya sabes, puedes llamarme cuando lo creas conveniente —le dijo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento—, realmente me entretuve hoy día y recordar malos momentos a veces no es tan malo.

Ambos sonrieron y luego de que Kisumi le guiñara un ojo y cerrara la puerta detrás de él es que Sousuke no sintió el peso de la culpa. No era como si estuviese jugando con alguno de los dos, era solo que no se sentía bien al respecto. Mientras caminaba de regreso al ascensor, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y tecleó un rápido mensaje para encontrarse con su mejor amigo y poder conversar de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que recibiría una reprimenda, pero al menos podría sacar toda la mierda.

Ahora debía volver y encontrarse a esos ojos color jade que de seguro lo mirarían con decepción y hastío, realmente debía disculparse con él, hacer que volviera a sentirse cómodo en su presencia y que poco a poco fuera olvidándose de Nanase.

Cuando entró en su apartamento, Makoto se encontraba sentado muy correctamente en el sofá, en el mismo lugar en dónde él momentos antes había estado con Kisumi. Se acercó y le habló.

—Makoto, lo siento, el que debe disculparse soy yo, tu no hiciste nada malo, lo de Kisumi solo fue porque…

El castaño lo interrumpió sin verle siquiera a la cara.

—Sousuke, mañana regreso con Haru.

—¿Qué? —aquello realmente dejó a Sousuke sorprendido, no se esperaba que el castaño volviera tan pronto a los brazos del hidrofílico, y menos después de aquello. —Makoto, espera, si es por lo que pasó recién con Kisumi, te puedo asegurar que no…

—Volví con él, Sousuke —volvió a interrumpirlo, pero esta vez levantó la mirada y la enfocó en la del moreno. —Nunca… nunca debí irme, solo fue un malentendido entre los dos, debí haberlo escuchado con paciencia y sentado a pensar claramente la situación, nunca debí haberme dejado llevar por el momento —no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos y había vuelto a desviar la mirada, Sousuke sabía que estaba mintiendo, tratando de convencerlo a él y a sí mismo de paso—. Cuando fuimos a hablar hoy, arreglamos todo, te aseguro que no debes volver a preocuparte de nosotros, de todas formas, te agradezco mucho por todo lo que has hecho hasta el momento, Sousuke.

No, no le creía nada.

—Solo contéstame una cosa, Makoto —el castaño lo miró—. Si arreglaron todo hoy en la tarde, ¿por qué estás ahora en mi casa, durmiendo en mi sillón?

Los orbes del castaño se abrieron desmesuradamente y tragó saliva, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno. Pero todo se esfumó en el momento en que Makoto le sonrió ampliamente y le dijo.

—Es tarde, creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

—Sí, tienes razón.

.

.

.

—Sousuke, eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes no?

—Claro que lo sé, pero…

—¡Pero nada! —le replicó el chico de dientes afilados. —¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Makoto?

—Rin, oye, que no le he hecho nada.

El chico de cabellos color burdeo se le quedó mirando con una ceja arriba mientras se terminaba lo que quedaba de cerveza en su vaso.

Se habían juntado cuando Sousuke había salido del trabajo, Matsuoka lo había ido a buscar al establecimiento debido a que se encontraba descansando esa semana en Japón luego de unos torneos internacionales, su entrenador en Australia le había dado permiso de ausentarse para que pudiera ver a su familia y a sus amigos luego de tanto tiempo. Así que la junta con Sousuke debía ir de todas maneras, para ponerse al día con sus vidas y con las cosas que llevaban haciendo, aunque estaba programada para que se juntaran el fin de semana, Sousuke había querido adelantarla.

Rin se había sorprendido un poco al ver también a Haru yendo a buscar a Makoto al trabajo y de la sensación empalagosa que estos dos transmitían. Claro que luego había entendido todo lo que había pasado y la relación de esos dos con el relato de su amigo. Aun así, él había tenido sus sospechas desde que estaban en preparatoria.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía eran los actos de su amigo de infancia. No podía creer que Sousuke se ofreciera voluntariamente a cuidar y proteger a Makoto de sus constantes acosadores; o sea, sabía que el moreno tenía cierto lado protector y que solía ayudar a sus amigos de forma constante y que generalmente pasaba desapercibida, pero lo que había hecho por el castaño, superaba todas las expectativas.

Lo que sí no le sorprendía para nada, era que Sousuke se hubiese enamorado de Makoto, para Rin, era obvio que cualquier persona que conviviera constantemente con él se sentiría atraído hacia él, incluso él mismo podía dar testimonio de eso, pero de seguro que era un tema que no quería tocar con su amigo en esos momentos, de todas formas, habló.

—Definitivamente eres idiota, o sea, puedo entender porque confundiste tus sentimientos y Makoto comenzó a gustarte, pero ¿no te diste cuenta de que él es así con todo el mundo? Digo, es cosa de ver cómo todos los gatos, callejeros o de casa, corren a refregarse en sus piernas, ¿alguna vez has visto que algún animal le gruña o no quiera ser tocado por él? Pues claro que no, ese chico es un ángel.

—Rin, es a ti de quien los gatos rehúyen, pero concuerdo contigo en que Makoto es un ángel.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua Matsuoka para luego decir en voz baja— malditos gatos. De todas formas, ¿qué planeabas hacer? ¿Cuál era tu plan antes de enterarte de que Haru era el novio de Makoto?

—Bueno —Sousuke le hizo señas a la camarera para otra ronda de cerveza—, la verdad es que no tenía planeado nada, solo quería quedarme a su lado, disfrutando de su compañía, quizás profundizar nuestra amistad y si llegaba a pasar algo más entre los dos, hubiese sido la guinda de la torta.

—¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAH?! —La voz de Rin se escuchó en todo el lugar, varias cabezas voltearon a verlos y el nadador profesional tuvo que beber del vaso que la camarera acababa de dejarles.

—Oye Rin, no llames la atención de esa forma —le regañó Sousuke.

—Es tu culpa por decirme algo así, imbécil. Prácticamente me estás diciendo que no tenías un plan de conquista o coqueteo.

—Pues no, no lo tenía, ni siquiera había pensado en tener alguna especie de relación con Tachibana.

—¿Ahora es Tachibana? —Rin se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras cerraba sus ojos unos segundos y volvía a hablar. —Hay algo que no estoy entendiendo, si antes no tenías planeado hacer ni lograr nada con Makoto, ¿por qué ahora sí? ¿Es por Haru?

Yamazaki miró hacia otro lado, esas mismas preguntas no le habían dejado dormir la noche anterior. Él sabía que le gustaba Makoto, que se sentía atraído hacia él y comenzaba a tener constantes fantasías en torno a su persona, pero de verdad que no se había planteado la opción de tener algo con el castaño. Había sido sincero con Rin cuando le dijo esas cosas, pero su amigo también razón, ¿por qué ahora si? Quizás era porque se había dado que podría tener la oportunidad de tener una relación homosexual con él, de que se había dado cuenta que su ángel no era tan puro como aparentaba, además de que una parte primitiva dentro de él no se lo quería ceder a Nanase.

—No hay respuestas, ¿eh? —se burló su compañero mostrando los dientes afilados— Supongo que tendrás tus razones y que en estos mismos momentos debes estar luchando con ellas —movió ambas cejas de arriba abajo para molestarle. —De todas formas, hay algo que me llama la atención, ¿por qué meter a Kisumi en esto? Pensé que lo de ustedes se había terminado luego de _aquello_.

—Aaaah… Kisumi —suspiró Sousuke mientras tomaba un trago. —Kisumi fue el que tuvo la idea de provocarle celos a Makoto, habíamos quedado de juntarnos y él fue testigo de nuestra pequeña discusión con Haru, ya sabes cómo es él, no se quedó tranquilo hasta que le hube contado todo, ese chico es peor que Hazuki cuando se propone algo.

—Ya, como si comparar a Kisumi con Nagisa funcionara, ambos son tan… —Rin dudó unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros— pero creo que entiendo tu idea. Pero, aun así, ¿qué te hizo pensar que los planes de él podrían dar resultado?

—No lo sé, Rin —se quejó en voz alta el moreno— estaba desesperado.

—Y ahora por su culpa te encuentras en una situación peor, al menos antes tenías a Makoto viviendo contigo mientras se encontraba enemistado con Haru, pero ahora, lo arrojaste directamente a sus brazos, bien hecho amigo mío. —Le saludó mientras levantaba el vaso para hacer un brindis.

—Rin, ayúdame, ¿qué crees que debo hacer?

—Primero, disculparte con Makoto. —Le contestó con seriedad. —Él es demasiado bueno como para que lo hayas metido dentro de todas tus inseguridades. Segundo, habla con él, cuéntale todo, estoy seguro de que entenderá la situación; y tercero —tomó aire—, reza a los dioses para que las estrellas se alíen a tu favor y tengas algo de suerte.


	9. Capítulo IX

— _Discilpiti cin Mikiti, istipidi Sisiki_ —refunfuñaba Sousuke mientras se estaba cambiando ropa en el camerino del lugar de trabajo. Ese día había llegado solo a trabajar, no había siquiera esperado a Makoto, este tenía a Haru ahora en caso de cualquier problema, y él, él tenía la opción de GPS en su celular.

Lo que le había dicho Rin la noche anterior todavía resonaba en su cabeza. Todo parecía muy lógico y fácil de hacer, pero vamos, que en la práctica esas cosas se complican demasiado, y ya veía que terminaba toda la situación con un golpe de Makoto en su cara. Vale, que tampoco veía al castaño actuar muy agresivo, pero nunca se sabía.

Suspiró mientras apoyaba la frente en su casillero y pensaba en todas las posibles cosas, explicaciones y disculpas que podía decirle a Makoto. Pero, primero que nada, ¿por qué debía disculparse? Porque había sido un idiota, le dijo Rin. Ok, de acuerdo en eso, pero, que él supiera, tampoco es como que al otro chico le interesara mucho de su vida personal, o sea, Makoto tenía una relación de hace años con Nanase y nunca le había comentado nada en todo ese tiempo, y ahora que él, supuestamente, empezaba a salir con Kisumi, debía aclararle la situación al castaño.

No, algo no estaba bien en todo ello. Tal vez solo debía dejar que las cosas pasaran como si nada y olvidarse de todo ese tema, de seguro era lo mejor para todos. Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque quería a Makoto, la pregunta que anteriormente le había hecho Rin le había hecho dudar bastante de sus acciones, y ahora no se sentía seguro de nada, tal vez era un simple capricho y nada más. Tal vez era solo por su competitividad y enemistad con Nanase. Tal vez debería mandar a todo el mundo a la mierda y hacer lo que simplemente quería.

Sí, ese era más su estilo. Aunque no se veía secuestrando a Tachibana para llevarlo a un lugar apartado del mundo y hacerlo suyo de múltiples formas. No era necesario secuestrarlo, con lo ingenuo del chico, solo le diría que fueran a dar un paseo y eso bastaría, ya luego se preocuparía de pensar en alguna excusa para tener relaciones con él, como por ejemplo que lo había mordido una víbora en su pene y necesitaba que le chupara el veneno o algo de ese estilo. De seguro que se lo creía.

Ya con mejor ánimo, salió del lugar para ir a recepción por su paciente de la primera hora, cuando llegó ahí, Shibata-san le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le susurró casi de manera complice.

—Yamazaki-san, creo que debería ir por Tachibana-sensei.

—¿Pasó algo con Tachibana-sensei? —le preguntó algo extrañado.

—Pues… —la chica señaló disimuladamente hacia la entrada y lo vio.

Allí se encontraba como de costumbre el mismo hombre que solía acaparar a Makoto cada que podía, si no se equivocaba, su nombre era Harada-san. Sousuke miró a la chica de recepción que se veía algo preocupada y durante un segundo pensó en decirle que él no tenía nada que ver en ello, pero no podía decir ni hacer eso, tenía que proteger a Makoto.

Se acercó a dónde ellos dos se encontraban y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

—… Makoto-sensei, si quiere puedo pasarlo a buscar a su casa, vi que hoy día llegó solo, yo…

Era hora de intervenir.

—Eso no será necesario, Harada-san —habló Sousuke desde detrás de Makoto, haciendo que ambos hombres dieran un leve respingo por la sorpresa de su presencia e interrupción.

—Sou… Sousuke —le habló Makoto mirándolo un poco sonrojado.

—Hola —le saludó el moreno, con una leve sonrisa, debía seguir con aquella situación si n quería que el otro hombre siguiera molestándolos por más tiempo—, lamento haberme adelantado hoy, pero tuve que pasar a un control médico.

—¿Estás bien? —el tono de voz de Makoto mostraba una clara preocupación, no había entendido que todo aquello era una mentira para el otro hombre presente.

—Sí, claro, te contaré los detalles dentro —hizo un gesto con la mano para que comenzara a caminar hacia dentro—. Si no le molesta —le habló al otro, molesto, hombre—, me llevaré a Tachibana-sensei, es hora de empezar a trabajar.

Cuando Makoto se despidió de Harada y hubo caminado unos pasos más lejos de ellos, el hombre con un claro ceño fruncido encaró a Sousuke y le dijo:

—Un día no estarás ahí para protegerlo, pero yo sí estaré ahí.

Hace mucho tiempo que Sousuke no se entrometía en una pelea, y hace mucho tiempo que no le asestaba un golpe a nadie o incluso tiempo había pasado desde que había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero ese sujeto frente a él le hacía volver a aquellos tiempos en donde se dejaba llevar en ese aspecto. Lamentablemente, si lo golpeaba ahí sería despedido, así que tenía que evitar la confrontación directa a toda costa. Solo para seguir sacándolo de sus casillas, le sonrió y contestó:

—Creo que eso es muy poco probable, por no decir que imposible. Que tenga un buen día.

.

.

.

¡Perfecto! Su buen humor había vuelto a desaparecer, sumado al hecho de que su paciente era un tanto flojo para realizar los ejercicios y los hacía todos a medias y mal hechos. Por décima vez en esa hora, Sousuke le corrigió y lo ayudó a realizarlos correctamente, pero ya sin mucho ánimo en ello. Esas clases de personas le sacaban de quicio, las que no ponían ni un solo esfuerzo de su parte para mejorar y cuidar su cuerpo, él haría cualquier cosa para tener de nuevo una oportunidad como esa y volver a nadar profesionalmente.

Cuando la persona se quejó de que había sido un poco brusco con él, suspiró y pensó en que tal vez no debía proyectar su irritación y sueños frustrados en sus pacientes, cada uno tenía una propia historia que contar y motivos personales por lo que estaban viviendo. Él no era nada para juzgarlos, por algo tampoco se había vuelto a recuperar de la terapia, no era un santo del todo.

Durante su receso, en la espera de su siguiente paciente, el castaño se le había acercado y le había preguntado por cómo le había ido durante su visita al médico. Sousuke suspiró y luego pronunció:

—Makoto, era una mentira —al ver que los ojos esmeraldas se le quedaban fijos mirando, le explicó la situación.

—Oh, creo que puedes estar equivocado, no creo que Harada-san esté interesado en mí —Sousuke enarcó una ceja—. Solo es un buen padre que se preocupa porque no me pase nada, además es bastante simpático al invitarme siempre a salir.

—Makoto… ¿es en serio? O sea, realmente me gusta mucho ese lado inocente y hasta ingenuo tuyo, pero habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que él está interesado en ti, y de una manera bastante pervertida por decir algo.

—Vamos Sousuke, que eso no es cierto, además, ¿quién podría interesarse en mí de esa forma? Son solo ideas tuyas sin fundamento. ¿Acaso viste a Rin o hablaste con él hace poco? De seguro que te estuvo contando algunas historias.

—Sí, ayer me junté con Rin, pero eso no tiene nada que ver —se defendió Sousuke—. Y te digo eso porque… creo que yo también estoy interesado en ti de esa forma, Makoto. Deberías ya saberlo.

Nuevamente aquellos ojos se abrieron, al igual que la boca del más bajo, cuando parecía que por fin iba a decir algo, uno de los niños a los cuales les hacía clase, le llamó desde el otro lado de la piscina, por lo que tuvo que irse corriendo hacia donde este estaba. Gracias a los dioses, pensó Sousuke, es que durante toda la jornada laboral no se habían vuelto a topar, ni siquiera para el horario de colación.

Se encontraron en los camerines, pero otro compañero de trabajo acaparó la atención del castaño, haciendo que les fuera imposible volver a hablar a solas sobre aquel tema pendiente. En lo que iba saliendo del edificio, pudo ver que otra vez Harada se encontraba ahí, seguramente esperando a Makoto. El hombre al verlo ya irse y sin la compañía del castaño sonrió triunfalmente, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Sousuke le sonrió de vuelta y pasó de largo a su lado, para ir directamente a hablar con otro muchacho, sumamente parecido a él, hasta con el mismo gesto de indiferencia hacia el mundo.

—Yamazaki —le saludó.

—Nanase —respondió el otro. Sin que el sospechoso hombre pudiera escucharlos, le habló un poco más en confianza—. Ten cuidado del hombre de ahí, va tras Makoto.

Los ojos azul marino de Haruka se movieron apenas lo suficiente para analizar al sujeto que lee señalaba Yamazaki, no parecía muy sospechoso, pero si el otro moreno le decía aquello era por alguna razón, además, como si sintiera su mirada, Harada se volteó un poco para verlos a ambos, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. En esa mirada había algo.

Desvió la vista como solía hacer y volvió a hablar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bien —sin más que decirle, Sousuke dio un paso, pero fue detenido por la voz de Haru que volvía a hablar.

—Yo vendré a buscarlo después del trabajo, pero no podré acompañarlo en la mañana —la mirada se había vuelto hacia él. Azul y aguamarina se encontraron. Entendía a lo que se refería Nanase, él tampoco quería dejar solo a Makoto en una situación así, además eso casi significaba una tregua entre ellos, a pesar de todo.

—Haré lo de siempre.

No quería seguir hablando con él, su sola presencia le molestaba de muchas maneras inimaginables, pero tampoco podía dejar así abandonado a su suerte a Makoto. Maldito orgullo. Sin intercambiar más palabras, Sousuke se alejó del lugar y ya con el camino un poco memorizado y GPS a la mano, por si acaso, se fue hasta su departamento.

Llegando ahí, se encontró con Kisumi en el elevador.

—Kisumi, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

—Mmmm, no realmente —contestó el otro—, ¿por qué? ¿tienes algún plan?

—Continuar lo que dejamos pendiente el otro día.

.

.

.

—Haru, ¿cocinaste algo que no es caballa? —preguntó algo sorprendido Makoto al ver la mesa de la cocina ya dispuesta y con platillos varios sobre ella.

Como ya se había vuelto a convertir en costumbre, el nadador profesional pasaba a buscarlo después de su trabajo y solían pasear, dar vueltas por la ciudad, ir al cine o a restaurantes a comer algo como cena. Haruka realmente se estaba esforzando en volver a conquistarlo o enamorarlo después de sus problemas de pareja.

Pero todo eso se sentía raro, fuera de lugar, como si no fuera fluido y, por el contrario, fuera forzado. ¿La razón? Pensó Makoto, era que cuando ellos empezaron a salir no hicieron nada de eso. Su relación se había dado naturalmente y la única diferencia que había con cuando eran mejores amigos era que se besaban y luego tenían relaciones sexuales. Nada en su relación o vida cotidiana había cambiado, seguían haciendo las mismas cosas de siempre, hablando de los mismos temas y tratándose de la misma forma.

Por lo tanto, de pronto comenzar a realizar todas esas actividades que solían hacer las parejas, no se sentía propia de ellos. Y hacía sentir incómodo a Makoto. Como aquella sorpresa que había preparado Haruka, todo un festín para comer, pero sin la presencia de su amada caballa.

Ya casi lo estaba empezando a asustar por eso.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que se había regresado del departamento de Sousuke para volver a vivir con Haru, semanas en que, si bien no habían tenido sexo, los besos, caricias y toques estaban presentes entre ellos. Dos semanas en que su novio le iba a buscar sin falta todos los días al salir del trabajo.

Y también dos semanas en que su relación con Sousuke se había estancado. Si bien el moreno pasaba por él en las mañanas como ya se había hecho habitual durante todo ese tiempo anterior a aquella situación, su relación se había vuelto algo lejana, fría. Como si ambos estuvieran guardando distancias del otro.

Y es que para ellos era sumamente fácil dejarse llevar, un solo comentario, una mirada y luego ambos reían a carcajadas sobre cualquier cosa. Su corazón y mente se alivianaban en su presencia. Pero cuando eso pasaba, era Sousuke o él mismo quién ponía una barrera inmediata y un nuevo silencio los invadía cargado de tensión.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde ese día con Sousuke con referencia a lo que este había dicho. Al día siguiente solamente se saludaron como si nada y trataban de actuar de manera normal. Lo que obviamente no era nada normal, se podía sentir el ambiente tenso entre ellos. Yamazaki ya no se acercaba tanto para protegerlo y cubrirlo en el metro o cuando había mucha muchedumbre, esos roces casuales habían desaparecido por completo. Y si es que ocurría el milagro de que alguna parte de su cuerpo tocara al otro, era apartado rápidamente por cualquiera de los dos, como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase o algún ácido.

Las primeras veces que Makoto notó estos cambios, creyó que era lo mejor. Nunca habían sido en realidad necesarios, solo era una medida de resguardo más, luego ya fue comodidad y cercanía, por lo que, si quería evitar malentendidos, era mejor que estas cosas pararan. Pero ahora, que había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir el verdadero toque de Sousuke, sentía que moría.

Iluso, de verdad creyó que podía olvidar la calidez de su piel, el aroma de su cuerpo, y el sabor de sus labios. ¡Solo se habían besado una vez! Y él estaba borracho, además. Eso no contaba, ¿cierto? Pero desde ese día en que lo había visto en el sofá en compañía de Kisumi, su mente no había dejado de crear fantasías de ellos dos juntos, en esa misma situación e incluso más.

—Makoto, no veo lo raro de eso —le contestó Haruka, haciendo que su mente volviera al presente. Por costumbre sonrió y asintió—. ¿Acaso querías comer caballa? —el tono de Haru trataba de sonar normal, pero vio que en su mirada había cierto brillo.

—No realmente, sabes que no me molesta comerla seguido o que tú lo comas mientras me preparo otra cosa, aun así, encuentro considerado que hayas preparado tal banquete para mí, Haru-chan.

—Tantos años y sigues usando el chan, Makoto.

—Lo siento, ya sabes, es casi costumbre.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

_Costumbre._

Esa era la palabra adecuada para definir su relación, costumbre y comodidad. Sin poder seguir guardándolo dentro de sí por más tiempo, Makoto preguntó a Haru mientras dejaba los palillos encima de la mesa.

—Haru, ¿acaso estás bien con esto? -su voz sonaba seria, para él era un tema serio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el nadador pudo darse cuenta de ello e imitándolo, dejó los palillos a un lado.

—Acaso… ¿acaso no te sientes demasiado cómodo con esto? Digo, con nuestra relación —trató de explicar el castaño, la verdad era que transformar sus pensamientos en palabras era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Sí, me siento cómodo, ¿es eso algo malo? —ahora era el turno de Haruka de cambiar su tono de voz por uno extrañado.

—No, digo, sí, o sea —Makoto se revolvió el cabello debido a la frustración—, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es que estar contigo se siente tan… natural. El hecho de estar junto al otro es tan cómodo que llega incluso a molestar un poco, no siento que sea necesario hacer todo esto —señaló la mesa dispuesta aún con mucha comida en ella—, ni tener diferentes tipos de citas todos los días o tratar de hacer lo que hacen otras parejas. Hacer eso no es nuestro estilo, ¿me entiendes?

Haruka apoyó su cabeza en el brazo que tenía apoyado sobre la mesa. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que durante esos últimos días no entendía a Makoto. En ese momento había entendido a la perfección cuando él le habló de la comodidad y de cómo eran ellos dos en su relación, pero también era cierto que cuando el castaño volvió de nuevo al departamento que compartían, le había dicho que quería probar todas esas cosas nuevas, empezar a ser una pareja desde cero. Y Haruka se había esforzado en darle aquello.

—Makoto, fuiste tú quien dijo que….

—¡Lo sé! —le interrumpió el otro—, es solo que… no me gusta. Es raro y no… de verdad te soy sincero cuando digo que siento que este tipo de cosas no es para nosotros. Siento que las aventuras y locuras de las parejas de nuestra edad no van con nosotros, que somos más bien como esos matrimonios de recién casados que llevan décadas viviendo juntos y no necesitan más emoción en su vida que ver despertar a su compañero al lado todas las mañanas.

—Bueno, si te pones a pensar, llevamos más de 20 años viviendo prácticamente juntos, algo que pocas parejas pueden decir a esta edad.

—Lo sé, es como si nunca hubiéramos dejado de ser amigos y solo hubiéramos subido la categoría o nos hubiéramos dejado llevar por las hormonas en ese momento.

Un suspiro cansado salió de la boca de Haru, no podía creer que de nuevo estuviera tocando ese tema y de esa forma, pensaba que ya lo había superado y dejado atrás, pero se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Para él, la paciencia también se estaba acabando.

—Makoto, ¿de nuevo con lo mismo? Primero me dices que quieres vivir emociones y aventuras, luego me dices que crees que no es lo correcto para nosotros y que somos un par de ancianos, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

—Exactamente eso, Haru. Quiero emociones fuertes, pero al parecer, a tu lado no podré conseguirlas —le reconoció casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Haruka apretaba sus puños fuertemente, Makoto nunca había sido tan egoísta con su actuar o sentimientos. En cierta forma le alegraba que fuera capaz de hablarle de esa forma tan directa y explayarle sus necesidades y confusiones, pero no por eso aquello dejaba de doler. Sentía que ya sabía hacia donde iba encaminada la conversación, aunque tampoco por ese motivo estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil. Esta vez no estaría de acuerdo con su novio.

—¿Quieres terminar conmigo? —le preguntó a la defensiva.

Un segundo pasó, dos, tres… cinco, y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por el borde de los ojos de Tachibana se difuminaron, casi con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Luego, este le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, estirando uno de sus brazos por sobre la mesa para poder tomar con su mano, la de Haru.

—No, no quiero eso. Solo quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes, ya no es necesario todo este… show, Haru.

—No te entiendo Makoto —reconoció al fin el azabache, a la vez que entrecruzaba los dedos con los del castaño.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, solo… confía en mí.


	10. Capítulo X

—Makoto, solo será una semana la que estaré fuera. Tal vez debas decirle a Yamazaki o tomar un taxi directo del trabajo a casa, por cualquier cosa, tu sabes.

—Haru, no soy un niño, y no es necesario que Sousuke-kun también me siga acompañando en las tardes, él ya memorizó el camino del trabajo a la estación de trenes y solo me acompaña en las mañanas porque se hizo costumbre, no voy a seguir molestándolo más.

Haruka se le quedó mirando unos breves momentos, sabía que el castaño trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado y distante de Sousuke por él, y también por sí mismo. Él lo sabía, no era ningún imbécil, y aunque no fuera de expresar sus pensamientos, se daba cuenta de grandes y pequeñas cosas que la gente pensaba que no.

Y aquello por supuesto que no le pasaba por desapercibido, a su novio le gustaba el moreno y viceversa. Era consciente de que tampoco las cosas entre ellos estaban del todo bien, aunque realmente no había cambiado nada en su relación, seguía siendo la misma desde un punto de vista lógico, pero era como si todo y nada a la vez hubiese cambiado. De todas formas, agradecía a Makoto el cambio que había tenido con Yamazaki, él era demasiado egoísta como para dejarlo ir.

Pero también, durante todos esos días en que iba a buscarlo y lo acompañaba a casa se daba cuenta de que él no podía proteger de la misma forma a Makoto que como lo hacía el tiburón ballena. Notaba cuando tocaban a su novio o lo acosaban solo cuando este hacía algún gesto incómodo o lo expresaba en su rostro, solo ahí era capaz de darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, a pesar de estar pendiente de todo a su alrededor.

Sabía que eso no ocurría cuando Yamazaki se hallaba cerca de Makoto, era como si el irradiara un aura que le advertía a todo el mundo que quien se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima al castaño, perdería la extremidad, y de una manera dolorosa. Además, al igual que él, tenía un mal presentimiento con el padre que iba al trabajo de ellos, inclusive cuando su hijo no se encontraba dentro. Lo había visto mirar a Makoto con no muy buenos ojos en repetidas ocasiones.

Yamazaki había tragado parte de su orgullo al advertirle de él, y lo más lógico era que él hiciera lo mismo, pero desde ese día apenas lo había visto pasar saliendo del trabajo y no le dedicaba siquiera una breve mirada. Ese día no lo había visto como para decirle algo, y mucho menos contaba con su número telefónico para llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje. Solo le quedaba convencer a Makoto, pero este seguía terco con aquel tema.

—Makoto… —intentó una vez más.

—Haru, estoy un poco cansado el día de hoy, iré a dormir más temprano. Buenas noches.

Haruka suspiró mientras se sentaba en una banca de la cocina, cuando Makoto era testarudo con algo, nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión o actitud.

.

.

.

Mientras Sousuke se cambiaba de ropa para volver a su departamento, comenzó a pensar en la actitud extraña de Makoto durante la mañana y a lo largo del día, era como si quisiera decirle algo, pero a la vez no. Él mismo era consciente de aquello, de la extraña atmósfera que los rodeaba ahora. De un día a otro todo había cambiado, Makoto apenas le saludaba y casi no intercambiaba comentarios con él, se comportaba más frío de lo habitual.

Pero Sousuke también solía pillarlo observándolo, en algún momento en que ambos miraban al frente en el tren, sentía su mirada de soslayo; en la piscina cuando estaba con algún paciente; cuando entraba antes a los camerinos para cambiarse e irse… durante todo el día sentía su presencia y mirada puesta en él. Tal vez era demasiado consciente de él.

Desechando todos aquellos pensamientos y colocándolos al rincón de su cabeza, salió del lugar. Le pareció algo raro no volver a ver a Harada-san, el tipo desde hace unos días que no se había aparecido por el lugar, y muy por el contrario de darle seguridad, le traía más desconfianza en su ausencia. Bueno, en caso de cualquier cosa se encontraba Nanase acompañando a Makoto por las tardes, varias veces lo había visto, aunque tampoco era como si le importara.

Había decidido que no era correcto lo que pensaba hacer, separar a Makoto de una relación tan estable sin siquiera ser capaz de darle otra con total seguridad, solo estaba siendo egoísta y no estaba pensando en los sentimientos del castaño. ¿Altruista él? Como mínimo ahora debía ser beatificado por su sacrificio.

Se detuvo en una tienda cercana a la estación, aquellos pensamientos le hacían querer comprar unas cuantas cervezas y recordaba que en su casa no quedaban las suficientes como para tomar el coraje y convencerse a sí mismo de hacer eso.

Cuando iba saliendo del local, vio por el rabillo del ojo dos sombras que se movían hacia el interior de un callejón, y una de ellas era inusualmente grande y con la contextura de cierto castaño que conocía. Se quedó parado ahí fuera de la tienda durante unos segundos, pensando.

Seguramente era Makoto y Nanase quienes se habían adentrado en el callejón para poder besarse o algo así, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que era imposible, ellos no eran la clase de pareja que haría eso, incluso, la otra sombra no era ni remotamente parecida a la de Nanase, pues esta era un tanto gorda.

¡Mierda!

Corrió a toda prisa hacia el lugar y al girar en el callejón lo vio.

Un hombre de mediana edad que tenía acorralado a Makoto y parecía que lo estaba molestando, pero por alguna razón, el castaño se encontraba quieto, con clara expresión de miedo. No. Terror. Eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro, un auténtico terror y pánico, se encontraba inmovilizado y con las manos arriba, como si estuviera rindiéndose.

¿Acaso era un atraco?

No, Sousuke vio como el hombre tocaba con una mano directamente la entrepierna de Makoto.

No pudo aguantar más y acortando la distancia que los separaba de grandes zancadas, embistió al sujeto. Cuando lo tiró al piso, cayó con él debido a la fuerza del impacto, sintió varias zonas de su cuerpo doler por haber chocado con el pavimento, pero nada le importó. Su furia casi lo enceguecía, lo único que quería era golpear hasta el cansancio a aquel hombre que osó en atemorizar y tocar a Makoto de esa forma.

Le asestó un primer golpe con el puño en toda la cara antes de que el hombre pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa y del impacto, pero cuando echó el brazo hacia atrás para golpearle por segunda vez, el hombre también movió una de sus manos en dirección a su rostro y solo ahí entonces Sousuke entendió porque Makoto no se había movido.

El sujeto llevaba un cuchillo en la mano y de seguro que lo había amenazado con él. A causa de la adrenalina, probablemente, logró retroceder un poco, aunque lo suficiente para que el objeto con filo le arañara el rostro. De no haberse movido habría podido perder hasta el globo ocular por la dirección del arma.

Escuchó, a lo lejos, su nombre ser gritado, pero no podía mirar hacia atrás para ver quién era el que lo pronunciaba con tanta desesperación, solo quería saciar su ira despedazando al depravado frente a él. Sintió también algo caliente y líquido deslizarse por su mejilla, la sensación le molestaba un poco, pero si se distraía limpiando lo que fuera que fuese, estaría perdido.

Ya ambos se encontraban de pie, mirándose con claras intenciones de no ceder en aquello. Sousuke se encontraba tapándole la salida al criminal y este en un claro impulso de desesperación, se abalanzó contra él, con cuchillo en alto. Volvieron a caer al suelo, pero el moreno alcanzó a tomar el antebrazo del hombre que tenía el arma y evitaba que este lo apuñalara o lo volviera a herir. Entre forcejeos, escucharon a lo lejos la sirena de la policía acercarse.

Yamazaki estaba seguro de que Makoto había ido por ellos.

El hombre desesperado, soltó el cuchillo y salió corriendo por encima de él, tratando de escapar de la policía, quienes en cuanto llegaron salieron persiguiendo al criminal.

Sousuke se sentó en el piso y fue abatido de inmediato por unos fuertes brazos que se cerraban a su alrededor y unos sollozos que mojaban el hombre de su camisa.

—Sousuke, idiota, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! —le gritó Makoto en cuanto se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara.

—Pero no lo hice —¿acaso podía enojarse con aquel ángel lloroso frente a él? Imposible.

Un agente de policía se les acercó para tomar declaraciones, al parecer otros oficiales estaban todavía persiguiendo al pervertido, pues no sabían cómo había huido tan rápido. La teoría era que, estaba bastante familiarizado con el área y de que llevaba acosando a Makoto por algún tiempo.

Cuando los policías se fueron del lugar, quedaron ambos ahí, sin dirigirse palabra alguna, Tachibana todavía sollozaba y Sousuke se encontraba molesto. ¿Dónde mierda había estado Nanase? Antes de que el moreno pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, Makoto ya estaba haciendo parar un taxi, en donde lo subió casi a golpes y le dio su dirección al chofer. Ahí dentro del auto no podían discutir ni hablar del tema.

En cuanto bajaron del vehículo frente al complejo de edificios en donde vivía el castaño, este había dejado las lágrimas de lado y se encontraba con un semblante bastante serio. Tomó de la mano a Sousuke y lo arrastró lo más rápido que pudo hasta su departamento. Una vez dentro, y sin esperar siquiera dejar las chaquetas a un lado o sacarse los zapatos, le gritó.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Ok, eso Sousuke no se lo esperaba.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? Resultaste herido…

—Makoto, tenía que protegerte, si no hubiera hecho algo, ese sujeto —apretó las manos en fuerte puño, signo de su frustración—, ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello.

—No me hubiese importado que me hiciera algo, con tal de que tú no salieras herido —se le acercó y volvió a tomarle la mano más gentilmente y su expresión se enterneció—. Vamos, hay que desinfectarte esa herida, al menos dejó de sangrar y parece que no fue muy profunda.

Lo llevó al baño y lo sentó ahí mientras buscaba en su botiquín de primeros auxilios las cosas necesarias. Mientras le daba la espalda, Sousuke aprovechó de preguntarle lo que le estaba llamando la atención desde que empezó todo el incidente.

—Makoto, ¿y Nanase?

Vio como la espalda del otro se tensaba, y sin darse la vuelta para responderle a la cara, pronunció.

—Tuvo que viajar por un campeonato nacional, se fue hoy en la mañana.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Mmm… creo que una semana o 10 días, no estoy seguro.

—¿Acaso pensabas decirme algo al respecto? —Makoto seguía de espaldas a él, estaba retrasando la situación lo más que podía para no mirarle a la cara.

—Creí que no era de tu incumbencia saberlo.

El puño de Sousuke se estrelló en la pared del baño, sobresaltando al castaño, que por inercia se dio la vuelta para mirar. Pero se arrepentía de ello, la expresión de Sousuke, al igual que su expresión eran del más puro enfado.

—¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia? —pronunció cada sílaba de las palabras como si estuviera leyéndolas frente a un público que solo le entendería leyéndole los labios— ¿es una jodida broma?

—No… —Makoto se había atemorizado ante aquella reacción, era la segunda vez que veía a Sousuke tan molesto, y la primera vez había sido solo hace unas horas más atrás cuando atacó al pervertido.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije cuando volvimos a encontrarnos? Que te protegería, ¿no? Y, ¿tú crees que no es de mi incumbencia si el hidrofílico deja de acompañarte desde el trabajo? Estás consciente de que, si hoy día te hubiese acompañado yo, como siempre lo hacíamos antes, esto no hubiese sucedido, ¿no?

—Sousuke, yo…

—Yo nada Makoto, estás más preocupado de qué es lo que le puede pasar a los demás, de no causar problemas o herir sentimientos de que no te importas tú mismo, pero no ves que eso también le afecta a quienes te rodean. Dime, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo no los hubiese visto? ¿Cómo crees que yo me sentiría o incluso Nanase si la situación se complicara?

El castaño se acercó, lo suficiente como para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, sus miradas se encontraban, y sin previo aviso, este colocó una bolita de algodón con desinfectante en la herida de la mejilla, provocando que el moreno diera un respingo ante el ardor de ello.

—Oye, Makoto, ten más cuidado, ¿quieres?

—No, no quiero —le dijo seriamente—, hablas mucho para estar herido.

—Pero es que…

—Pero nada Sousuke —le imitó—, no importa el que hubiese pasado, lo importante es que estuviste ahí, y me protegiste. Como dijiste que lo harías. Nada más importa ahora.

Yamazaki chasqueó la lengua, sentía que en esos momentos no podía seguir discutiendo con Makoto, pues él seguía muy enojado todavía, y a pesar de que el castaño tenía un gesto serio y concentrado, su mano todavía temblaba al tratar su herida en el rostro.

Cuando finalmente terminó de tratarla y le puso un parche en ella, ambos caminaron hasta el salón, en un silencio incómodo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Sousuke? —preguntó Makoto mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

El moreno miró la bolsa con las cervezas que había comprado antes del incidente y creyó que sería más conveniente que se fuera a su propio departamento y las bebiera mientras tomaba un baño, a ver si el cansancio que sentía en esos momentos se disipaba un poco. Negó con la cabeza como respuesta al castaño y se puso de pie.

—Creo que es conveniente de que ya me vaya, de seguro que prefieres tener tu tiempo a solas ahora —dijo mientras pasaba a su lado, pero su manga fue detenida por una temblorosa mano.

—No, no te vayas. Por favor.

Subió su vista desde aquella temblorosa mano, hasta la expresión completamente devastada de Makoto. Si le pedía aquello con esa expresión, era imposible que le dijera que no, que se negara a cualquier cosa.

Lo abrazó.

Fue un simple impulso. Sabía que había sido un poco duro con él, pero también creía que debía decirle aquellas cosas, no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, pues esas palabras eran ciertas.

Por el contrario de lo que pensó, no escuchó sollozos ni humedad en su camisa, Makoto solo se dejó abrazar, sin dejar salir lágrimas ni nada por el estilo. Algo curioso y extrañado, Sousuke puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico más bajo y lo separó lo suficiente como para verle el rostro, aun quedando sus pechos pegados al otro.

En los ojos de Makoto había cierto brillo, una determinación que le sorprendió en un principio, aquello no venía al caso y era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba encontrarse, pero por alguna razón, se quedó atrapado en esa mirada. Sabía que los orbes de Makoto eran de color verde, y generalmente las imaginaba y comparaba con verdes esmeraldas, por el brillo y lo valiosos que eran, pero ahora, su mirada se había oscurecido un poco y le recordaban a la hierba de algún prado durante un día primaveral, cubierto del rocío de la mañana.

¿Acaso siempre había tenido las pestañas tan largas y curvas? Solo ahora se percataba de lo hermosas que eran, podían pasar desapercibidas a primera vista, pues no eran oscuras, sino que del mismo castaño caoba claro que el cabello de Makoto. Sousuke tragó saliva, moviendo su manzana de Adán y desviando la atención de aquellos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado instantes atrás. La mirada volvió a subir, deteniéndose más del tiempo necesario en sus labios y volviendo a encontrarse con la suya.

Para Makoto, hasta ese momento en su vida, no había nada más cautivante que perderse dentro de la mirada de Sousuke. Le costaba distinguir de qué color eran exactamente aquellos ojos, pues no eran completamente azules, ni tampoco verdes, eran una mezcla. Lo más parecido dentro de la gama de colores del azul era el turquesa. Aunque si él tuviera que describirlos, diría que el borde del iris era de un fuerte color petróleo, en medio el turquesa se extendía, salpicado por unos toques de aguamarina que le daban la claridad necesaria a su mirada, terminando con un suave cobalto que se mezclaba con la pupila. Eran perfectos.

Ambos habían olvidado hasta respirar por estar perdidos en los reflejos del alma que reflejaban en la mirada. Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo en algún momento y que volvió a transcurrir como si aquello no hubiese sucedido nunca.

—No te vayas, Sousuke —repitió Makoto, pero ahora con la voz enronquecida y rasposa.

 


	11. Capítulo XI

_—No te vayas, Sousuke —repitió Makoto, pero ahora con la voz enronquecida y rasposa._

Yamazaki no pudo refrenar más sus bajos impulsos y bajó la cabeza para atrapar los labios de Makoto con los suyos. Este le aceptó enseguida, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del más alto y acercándolo más a sí. La respiración se volvió caótica, pues ninguno quería separarse del otro, ni siquiera para conseguir oxígeno, por lo que trataban de conseguirlo a bocanadas mientras sus bocas se movían tratando de encontrar un ritmo y compás suficiente para aquel baile. Fue muy diferente al primero que se habían dado en el departamento de Sousuke y con alcohol de por medio.

Este beso reflejaba ya la decisión de ambos y la seguridad que tenían con respecto a sus propios sentimientos, no había atisbo de dudas o arrepentimiento alguno. Sus lenguas recorrían a consciencia la boca del otro, cuando se encontraban jugaban un rato entre ellas y luego volvían a separarse para seguir explorando y a veces ser atrapadas por los dientes. Sus labios ya habían podido sincronizarse y hambrientos devoraban la boca que también los devoraba.

Makoto avanzó un pasó presionando a Sousuke a que caminase lo suficiente para atraparlo contra la pared del recibidor. Este último se dejó llevar y hacer lo que quisiera, su cerebro se había convertido en una gelatina sin funciones aptas para el comando de su cuerpo, eso se lo habían dejado a sus deseo, impulsos e instintos más primitivos. Solo estaba disfrutando el aquí y ahora.

Cuando las manos se movían inquietas en busca de tocar lo más que pudieran y tratando de encontrar algún trozo de piel, el beso se interrumpió, Makoto de inmediato atacó el cuello de Sousuke, haciendo que este lanzase una especie de gruñido y posicionara sus manos en el trasero del castaño para apretarlo más contra sí. Makoto había posicionado una pierna entre las de Sousuke, y con ese apretón, comenzó a mover su entrepierna en contra el muslo del moreno, haciéndole notar la creciente erección aprisionada dentro de sus pantalones.

Yamazaki estaba seguro de que al menos tendría una marca de beso al día siguiente, y sonrió, eso demostraría que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño. Los movimientos pélvicos de Makoto en contra su pierna le estaba volviendo loco, volvió a colocar una de sus manos en la nuca del castaño y tiró de ella para volver a atrapar esos labios en los suyos. Había perdido el control completamente.

—Sousuke —gimoteó Tachibana—, la habitación… ahí. Vamos.

Sousuke se sintió volar, nunca pensó que llegaría ese momento, estaba demasiado impaciente por tener sexo con el castaño, tanto de que comenzaba a preocuparse por su desempeño, pero, antes que nada, aprovechó la interrupción y volviendo a sujetarlo de los hombros, lo separó y habló.

—Haru… —sabía que con eso bastaba.

—Haru no estuvo ahí hoy día, tu sí.

—¿Acaso esto es una clase de pago? —su voz sonaba un poco molesta por aquella respuesta.

—No, tu me gustas Sousuke, me gustas bastante y no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad de que pase algo entre los dos. Haru… Haru en estos momentos no me importa, solo tú.

Sousuke pensó en aquello unos segundos.

—Ok, por mi está bien —y volvió a besarlo, entre beso y beso, le susurraba—. Tu. También. Me. Gustas. Makoto. —Esa era la primera vez que se lo decía tan claro, ya no había lugar para dudas.

Aun besándose y agarrados del otro, caminaron a tropezones hasta el cuarto del castaño, era este el que lo guiaba y Sousuke solo se dejaba guiar. Pronto topó con el borde de la cama por debajo de sus rodillas y cayó en el colchón, con cuerpo del otro encima suyo.

Sentía el peso de Makoto en cada parte de su cuerpo, todos sus cinco sentidos estaban concentrados solo en él y en nada más que él. Su olfato se derretía aspirando el perfume natural del castaño, algo fresco y suave, como el aroma del pasto recién regado o una brisa frente al mar. Su visión estaba nublada, sus ojos cerrados y en completa oscuridad, solo los abría cuando el ritmo del beso cambiaba y observaba por escasos segundos los labios hinchado y sonrosados de tanto besarse. Su oído estaba atento a cada sonido que se escaba de los labios de Makoto, no eran solo gemidos y gruñidos, sino que también una mezcla de erotismo que le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Su gusto se llevaba buena parte de la diversión, sus papilas gustativas trataban de recordar el sabor de ese beso y del aliento del otro, a la vez que sorbía la saliva que ya a esa altura del beso era imposible reconocer a quien pertenecía.

Pero el tacto era el que estaba gozando más de todo aquello. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro del perfecto cuerpo de Makoto, porque sí, para él era perfecto. Bien proporcionado, encajaba a la perfección en el suyo, su piel era tibia pero no lo suficientemente agobiante para saturarlo o fría como para hacer que se estremeciera; además, sus músculos cubrían todo su cuerpo, pero no de una manera exagerado como fisicoculturista, solo lo suficiente para asegurarle de que no había ningún gramo de grasa en aquel.

Sus manos en cuanto pudieron comenzaron a rebuscar entre las ropas el camino más fácil a su piel, necesitaba sentirlo, piel con piel, terminar de convencerse de que era verdad todo aquello que estaba pasando y que no era un sueño producto de algún accidente o algo así.

Como si Makoto entendiera a la perfección como se sentía, se separó de él, quedando sentado por sobre su cadera, con Sousuke bajo él a su completa merced. Se le quedó mirando desde arriba y relamió su labio inferior, limpiando un rastro de saliva que había quedado en él.

Y es que sus labios, no podía simplemente apartar la mirada, aunque pertenecían a un chico, estos no eran delgados, ni mucho menos excesivamente gruesos, eran bien definidos, en especial por el inferior, que a esa altura de la velada ya se encontraba hinchado por los besos y mordiscos casuales de los cuales habían sido víctimas, y con la boca así, entreabierta, mostrando parte de la perfecta línea de dientes, el contraste resaltaba más. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que siempre tuvieran ese brillo, había visto a muchas adolescentes y mujeres en general usar capa tras capa de brillo o bálsamo labial y estaba seguro de que ninguno de aquellos labios se vería nunca tan apetitoso, sería tan suave o tendría tan dulce sabor, como el de Makoto.

Su mirada siguió vagando hacia arriba, perfilando su nariz en el proceso, los pómulos y las mejillas coloreadas por la excitación flotante en el ambiente. Hasta que volvió a concentrarse en aquel verde hechizante que le miraba cargado de deseo. Para él, no cabía duda de que, en esos momentos, el castaño le miraba a él y a nadie más, y sonrió satisfecho, no había espacio para terceros ni novios caballas en esa habitación.

El castaño sonrió y tomando su camiseta por el borde, se la sacó por sobre la cabeza, dejando su pecho al descubierto y otorgándole a Sousuke una vista privilegiada de sí mismo. El moreno pensó que, al igual que él, Makoto debía de seguir rasurando su pecho y ciertas otras partes del cuerpo, una costumbre que como nadadores habían adquirido e internalizando con el paso de los años. Mejor para él.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con un tono de voz más ronco que el habitual Makoto

¿Acaso era broma? Si en ese momento le pedía que caminara desnudo hacia un tifón y se quedara ahí parado dejándose llevar por las fuertes corrientes de viento, él lo haría sin siquiera preguntarle si podía llevar botas de agua al menos.

—¿Tú qué crees? —tomó una de las manos del castaño entre la suya y la llevó directamente a su entrepierna, la cual se encontraba abultada bajo el trasero de Tachibana.

—No seas impaciente, Sousuke —le sonrió retirando su mano de ahí.

Se inclinó y en esta ocasión repitió lo mismo que había hecho, pero con la ropa de Yamazaki. Este se dejó llevar y también quedó con el pecho completamente al descubierto, y bajo el escrutinio y los dedos juguetones de Makoto.

El castaño volvió a apoyarse en él y asaltó su boca en un beso, uno que parecía que llevaba guardado de hace tiempo, que le había sido prohibido por diversas razones, incluso como si algún tipo de contrato le hubiera prohibido en un mundo paralelo el probar los labios de Sousuke. Besarlo se sentía tan bien, que de seguro que se haría adicto, estaba convencido de que no querría dejar de hacerlo nunca, y que era la cosa más maravillosa que había hecho y probado jamás. Solo un loco o idiota se resistiría a besar de esa forma. ****

Sus lenguas ya no se encontraban tímidamente, sino que hablaban y charlaban sin cesar, se recorrían a consciencia y ahogaban cada sonido que saliera de las gargantas. No solo eran los labios los que ya se encontraban húmedos e hinchados, sus barbillas y piel alrededor también. Al menos habían recorrido todo el rostro del otro mediante besos cortos y también necesitados.

Mientras Yamazaki masajeaba el trasero de Makoto por sobre la tela del pantalón y ejercía la suficiente presión como para que la parte delantera de este se frotara en su misma entrepierna, el castaño abandonó su boca y fue por el cuello del moreno. Allí, no solo besó con devoción, sino que también lamió, mordió y fue dejando marcas desde el borde de la quijada, hasta centímetros antes del pezón y se detuvo.

Sousuke lo había tomado de la cintura y levantado por encima de él para tirarlo por sobre el colchón de la cama, dejándolo en la misma posición que él se encontraba momentos antes, a su total merced.

—Fui paciente, Makoto —casi le gruñó—, ahora es mi turno.

En vez de recibir un sonrojo o alguna palabra para que se detuviera, el castaño le sonrió y dijo:

—Adelante.

Si, definitivamente le dijo adiós al -poco- autocontrol que le quedaba.

Ahora fue el moreno el que recorrió el cuerpo del castaño, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento, por el contrario, comenzó a torturar un pezón de él con la boca, mientras que con su mano seguía torturándolo por sobre el pantalón. Hasta que la pelvis de Makoto se movía al compás de ese faje, indicándole lo caliente que estaba y necesitado, solo ahí dejó de torturarlo con la lengua en el botón que ahora se encontraba sobresaliente del pecho debido a la excitación y el estímulo.

Makoto se sentía volar, nunca había sido tratado así, y eso que todo aquello solo era el juego previo. Lo que había visto, pensado y deseado cuando se encontró a Sousuke con Kisumi, se estaba haciendo realidad, y debía decir que esta superaba por mucho a la imaginación. Bajo los cuidados y atenciones de Sousuke se sentía deseado y hasta delicado, algo que de haberlo pensado por sí mismo, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente.

Apenas se encontraba apoyado en sus codos, para poder seguir cada paso del moreno con su vista. Sousuke había creado un camino de besos hasta su perfecta y sobresaliente V, aunque esta no sobresalía tanto como la erección que guardaba dentro de la tela. Sou no se levantó mucho más allá, solo lo suficiente como para tomar con sus dientes el borde del pantalón y comenzar a deslizarlos hacia abajo luego de habérselo desabrochado. Aquella imagen para Makoto era puro erotismo.

Cuando Yamazaki pudo por fin liberar su miembro del yugo del pantalón, no perdió tiempo en abrir la boca y pasar la lengua por el glande del castaño. Makoto cerró los ojos y abrió la boca por la exquisita sensación que experimentaba al sentir pasar la lengua de Sousuke una y otra vez sin cesar por aquel punto sensible. Había esperado tanto eso, lo había anhelado, deseado y soñado, y ahora que lo estaba viviendo, sentía que en cualquier momento se correría por el solo placer de un buen oral.

Con pura fuerza de voluntad, abrió los ojos y observó en el preciso momento en que Sousuke introducía en su boca su miembro. Un gemido se escapó desde el fondo de su garganta, el estómago se le contraía, al igual que ciertos dedos de sus pies, aquella sensación era tan placentera que comenzó a gimotear, no podía hacer nada más que eso. Como si el moreno supiera lo que provocaba, levantó su mirada turquesa y oscurecida como mar en mitad de una tormenta y observó, lo que para él ahora era su nueva imagen favorita: Makoto con ojos llorosos, despeinado, mejillas sonrosadas, con la boca abierta y la lengua un poco fuera, y gimoteando por la cercanía del orgasmo. Sí, su cara orgásmica hacía que su propio miembro se sacudiera.

El castaño pasó una mano por su cabello y la otra por el de Sousuke, este, con una sonrisa de medio lado, empezó a mover más rápido su cabeza y a jugar sin cesar con su lengua mientras realizaba la felación.

—No…. No…  Sou… no… —comenzó a rogar Makoto mientras volvía a echar la cabeza hacia atrás e incrementaba su agarre en las mechas negras.

Estaba a punto, Sousuke lo sabía, por lo que intensificó su acción y además de eso, comenzó a jugar con los testículos de Makoto. Eso fue su perdición. A pesar de que Tachibana le tiró de los cabellos para que se retirara de ahí, no lo hizo, y recibió todo el impacto directo en su garganta. Siguió chupando mientras tragaba lo que ya tenía en la boca y lo que salía durante el orgasmo del castaño.

Se separó dejándolo tendido ahí mientras él se limpiaba la boca con el torso de la mano y terminaba por desvestirse completamente.

—Makoto, ¿las cosas? —no era necesario que dijera algo más, el castaño sabría a qué cosas se refería. Y este precisamente le señaló el cajón de la mesa auxiliar de noche.

Sousuke se acercó y al abrirla sacó la botella del lubricante y un condón, para luego regresar al lado de Makoto, quien recién estaba recuperando la respiración y volviendo en sus sentidos. En cuanto lo vio, le sonrió y Yamazaki sintió un calor muy dentro de su pecho. Esa imagen era otra que creía que era maravillosa, Makoto agotado después de un orgasmo y sonriéndole.

El chico más bajo se incorporó y quedó sentado de frente a él en la cama, tiró ambos brazos por sobre el cuello de Yamazaki y le besó, cargado de ternura, sentimientos y palabras no dichas. No le importó que en su boca todavía quedaran rastros de su liberación ni nada por el estilo, no se iba a preocupar por tonterías teniendo a semejante hombre desnudo frente y que además le otorgó una de las mejores felaciones de su vida.

Cuando el beso terminó, los ojos esmeraldas se posaron en el lubricante y condón que Sousuke había dejado sobre la cama.

—¿Te importa? —preguntó Yamazaki.

Makoto negó.

—Soy todo tuyo, Sousuke.

Así como estaban, Sousuke sentado a lo indio, simulando la pose de _flor de loto_ del _kamasutra_ , Makoto se acomodó encima y frente de él, sujetándose de sus amplios hombros, mientras que el moreno se colocaba suficiente líquido en sus dedos y procedía a ensanchar el trasero del castaño. Como pequeña venganza, mientras metía un dedo y luego el otro en su interior, fue dejando marcas también en el cuello del castaño, no olvidaría que había sido él el que le dejó marcas en primer lugar, aunque personalmente se sentía muy feliz por eso.

Cuando ya entraban sin dificultad los 3 dedos en el agujero de Makoto, este mismo fue el que tomó -con manos temblorosas-, el paquete metálico y los rasgó para colocarlo en toda la enorme virilidad de Sousuke. En un momento tragó saliva, pensado en si acaso era posible que todo aquello entrara en él, pero él también mejor que nadie sabía que aquello era posible, y que, además, por la forma en que Sousuke lo había preparado, lo disfrutaría.

Cuando terminó de colocarle el látex en el miembro, se elevó un poco y con ayuda de Sousuke, hicieron que aquello que parecía no lógicamente posible, se hiciera realidad. Makoto ahogó un grito cuando el miembro de Sousuke iba por la mitad, a pesar de todo el placer y la excitación que sentía en ese momento -su erección había vuelto a aparecer-, aquella intrusión llegó a doler un poco.

—Shhhhh —hizo el sonido Sousuke, llamándole la atención—, no te esfuerces, deja que se vaya deslizando de a poco, ahora no tenemos apuro alguno, sino que todo el tiempo del mundo, Makoto.

El castaño sonrió a sus palabras y bajó la cabeza para continuar besándolo, había algo en aquellos labios que lo hipnotizaban y que ya habían generado adicción en su persona. Con la distracción del beso y una suave masturbación por parte de Sousuke, se relajó lo suficiente como para que todo el miembro de Sou entrara en él. Lo recibió completo con un gemido ahogado en la boca del otro.

Como era él quien estaba arriba, tenía que ser él quien se moviera y marcara el ritmo de la relación, Sousuke lo había preferido así. A pesar de estar muriendo de ganas de poner a Makoto en cuatro, hundirle la cara y los hombros en la cama, levantar su trasero y darle una estoada, embestirlo una y otra vez hasta que le hiciera perder la voz por los gritos con su nombre, entendía que la nueva posición para Makoto debía de ser algo incómoda. Suponía, conociendo la personalidad del castaño y de Nanase, que era habitual que fuera el primero quien hacía el papel de activo, aunque no dudaba de que esta no era la primera vez de Makoto siendo el que recibiera, solamente estaba menos acostumbrado. Y de pronto imponerse a él de esa forma, no sería bueno.

El vaivén no se hizo esperar por mucho tiempo, y en poco rato ambos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, con el cabello pegado a la frente, marcas de rasguño, mordiscos y nuevos chupetones a lo largo del cuello, pechos, y hasta brazos. El trasero de Makoto estaba dolido por las repentinas palmadas que le daba Sousuke y que hacía que gritara desgarradoramente de placer, y por el constante choque con los muslos firmes del moreno.

La sensación y experiencia que vivieron de esa forma fue una que ambos estaban seguros de que nunca habían vivido y que dudaban de que pudieran experimentarlo con otro que no fueran ellos mismo.

Cuando el placer llegó a ser tan intenso, e imposible de contener por más tiempo, al igual que en las novelas de literatura romántica, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, gritando y susurrando el nombre del otro y llenando el lugar con sus nombres y satisfacción.


	12. Capítulo XII

El cansancio lo había llevado a que contra su fuerza de voluntad se rindiera al sueño, y le había sido mucho más fácil hacerlo al estar entre unos fuertes y protectores brazos que no le habían soltado en ningún momento desde que se habían recostado en la cama.

Durante toda la noche se habían estado tocando y acariciando, cuando sus cuerpos se rendían ante los placeres producidos por los constantes orgasmos, sus manos buscaban seguir en contacto. No, su piel, todo su ser buscaba aquello, desde los dedos de los pies, que se enroscaban en las piernas del otro, como las orejas que buscaban el sentir de los latidos del corazón ajeno.

Ya había sido entrada la madrugada cuando finalmente ambos se rindieron a los deseos de Morfeo y cerraron los ojos para entrar en las profundidades del mundo onírico. Solo, ambos deseaban que lo que habían vivido no fuera parte de este.

Makoto se removió inquieto, un brazo suyo le estaba causando problemas, no podía moverlo y sentía que se le estaba entumeciendo por eso. Volvió a hacer el intento de moverlo, pero era imposible. Abrió un ojo y descubrió de inmediato el porqué.

Sousuke se encontraba durmiendo arriba del brazo. Claramente no con malas intenciones, sino que parecía que en algún momento las posiciones se habían invertido y de empezar con el castaño durmiendo entre los brazos del moreno, había terminado con que fuera ahora Makoto quién le abrazaba. Debía de ser la costumbre, pensó.

La imagen delante de sí le parecía completamente tierna y curiosa también, jamás hubiera pensado que Sousuke se podía ver así, tan relajado y vulnerable. Pero claro, estaba acostumbrado a verlo siempre en estado de alerta, molesto o concentrado con sus pacientes, realmente lo poco que lo conocía de manera personal era por las veces que había salido a tomar o comer algo, aunque aun así, en esas ocasiones también estaba preocupado de la seguridad de Makoto.

Este mismo se regañó mentalmente por siempre estar causándole problemas a Yamazaki. Él también quería verlo sonreír a menudo, con gesto despreocupado y sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle a él. Pero claro, cuando trató de cuidarse a sí mismo, terminó en el resultado del día anterior y le había provocado incluso más problemas a Sousuke. Idiota…

Al menos, había podido pagarle de alguna forma su siempre continua amabilidad con él. No. No era un pago. Él también había querido entregarse a los deseos y pensamientos lujuriosos que Sousuke siempre le provocaba, y no se arrepentía de nada. Solo tal vez de no haberlo hecho antes.

Y es que Yamazaki le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Causaba en él estragos emocionales que nunca pensó que sentiría y que creía que eran una exageración en las descripciones de las novelas románticas. Sentía que él sería capaz de otorgarle todo lo que Haru no, y lo que hasta ese momento no sabía que necesita. Suspiro por el tumulto de pensamientos que lo invadían.

Pero en ese momento, lo más importante era recuperar su brazo que se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Sousuke, sino lo hacía pronto, de seguro que lo perdería. Trató de removerlo de allí de una forma delicada, pero en cuanto lo hubo movido lo suficiente, despertó a Sousuke.

—Makoto, hola —le saludó con una sonrisa dulce y el castaño dejó de respirar.

—Sousuke… quítate.

El moreno se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, sintió como si todos sus huesos hubieran sido arrebatados de su cuerpo y se desmoronaba. ¿Acaso todo lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño o un malentendido y ahora Makoto se arrepentía de ello?

—Mi brazo… —se quejó el castaño ya con una mueca de dolor instalada en su rostro—. ¡Muévete, Sousuke!

Solo entonces el moreno comprendió que debido a la pose y al peso debió de habérsele entumecido el brazo a Makoto y que era casi instinto de preservación el que le había hablado y hecho que se moviera tan rápido.

Tachibana por fin logró mover aquella extremidad y de inmediato la sensación de millones de agujas perforó en su piel y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar del dolor e incomodidad. Pero una risa a su lado le sacó del trance aquél e hizo que volteara su cabeza y penetrara con la mirada a Sousuke que no dejaba de reír.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Lo siento, Makoto, es que no pensé que no fueras capaz de soportar mi peso al dormir por sobre tu brazo, ahora pienso que tus músculos son solo un adorno.

¿Qué sus músculos eran solo de adorno? Debía de ser una broma.

—¿Disculpa? —su voz sonaba casi indignada—. Mis músculos no son un adorno, antes de que llegaras a trabajar yo solía llegar antes para poder utilizar el equipamiento del gimnasio…

Trabajar, trabajo… El día anterior había sido un día de trabajo, de entre semana… lo que quería decir que ese día también… y que no habían ido a trabajar. La mente del castaño comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. No, no podía haber pasado eso.

—¡NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS!

A toda prisa se dio la vuelta para salir de la cama e ir por su ropa, no había tiempo de tomar una ducha, tal vez mientras se cepillaba los dientes podía telefonear a su jefe y explicarle la situación. Oh claro, como si contarle que había dormido con un compañero de trabajo fuera una excusa válida. No alcanzó a dar un paso lejos de la cama cuando una mano lo agarró de la muñeca y volvió a tirarlo a la cama, haciendo que rebotara.

—Makoto, no te preocupes —Sousuke acercó su cara al cuello de Makoto y frotó su nariz ahí—, llamé más temprano a la oficina y expliqué la situación, conté un poco lo que pasó ayer. De que habías sufrido un atraco violento con un arma, que yo justo pasaba por ahí y me inmiscuí y resulté gravemente herido —el castaño giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo sorprendido. Aquella era versión alternativa de lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero totalmente válida—, tu quedaste en shock por el hecho y yo necesitaba reposo, así que era imposible que alguno de los dos fuera a ir hoy día y que lo más probable era que mañana tampoco fuéramos a ir al trabajo.

Yamazaki le dio un suave beso por la piel y lo abrazó por detrás.

—Y… ¿tus pacientes? ¿mis niños? —preguntó Makoto una vez más relajado al escuchar la excusa dada por Sousuke.

—Bueno, un día no se morirán porque nosotros no vayamos. Además, llamé temprano, así que alcanzaban a llamar a todos los del día para avisarles que no fueran, los únicos perjudicados debieron ser los de la primera hora, pero de seguro que alguno de nuestros compañeros debió cubrirnos.

—¿Y nosotros qué haremos hoy día, Sousuke?

—Es una interesante pregunta, Makoto. Yo creo que lo principal aquí es comer algo, mi estómago empieza a rugir, tampoco podría hacerte el amor por el resto del día si tengo el estómago vacío, ¿no crees?

—¡Sousuke!

.

.

.

Por las siguientes 24 horas no se habían separado y habían aprendido a amar sus cuerpos de infinitas formas, a crear un momento único entre ellos y a disfrutar completamente de la compañía del otro. Solo ellos dos en el mundo, nadie ni nada más.

Pero para la mañana siguiente -también se habían tomado ese día-, cuando seguían abrazados y acurrucados en la cama, la realidad de pronto abofeteó a Makoto y le hizo hablar, rompiendo el hechizo en que se encontraban insertos.

—Sousuke, ¿debería terminar con Haru?

El ambiente de complejo relajo se había esfumado, la tensión se hizo presente entre ellos y el agarre que tenía el moreno sobre él se apretó sutilmente.

—¿No creerás que quiero tener contigo una relación de amantes? ¿o sí? —le preguntó molesto Sousuke. Para él había sido obvio el rumbo que la relación debía tomar.

—No —el castaño negó con la cabeza, reafirmando sus palabras—, no sería justo, ni para ti ni para Haru. Tampoco para Kisumi.

¿Kisumi? Aquello le había sorprendido un poco a Yamazaki, no entendía porque el chico con el cabello color chicle salía en mitad de su conversación. Quizás algo se le estaba pasando.

—¿Kisumi? —decidió preguntar en caso de cualquier cosa y no mal entender la situación.

—Sí, claro, ¿acaso no estabas saliendo con él?

Ooooh claro. Ahora entendía todo. Seguramente Makoto se había quedado con la idea de que él se estaba viendo con Shigino y que también le estaba siendo fiel a este. Bueno, al parecer era hora de llevar a práctica los consejos de Rin y hablar con Makoto, explicarle la situación y pedir a los dioses de que tuviera piedad con él.

—Sí, bueno, verás… —se separó un poco de él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos para cuando le contara un poco la historia. Tenía que pensar en qué elementos contarle y cuales ocultarle, aunque creía que una relación basada en el engaño desde el principio no podía traer nada bueno—. Con Kisumi, lo que pasó ese día… fue un error. Si te digo que no es lo que tu crees sonará muy feo, así que al menos deja que te cuente la historia y luego podrás emitir algún juicio o algo al respecto, ¿está bien?

Aquello no le estaba gustando nada a Makoto, ¿por qué simplemente Sousuke no le podía contestar que sí, que terminaría con Kisumi y listo?

—Hace un tiempo atrás con Kisumi fuimos una especie de “amigos sexuales”, debido a unos problemas un tanto… externo a nosotros, dejamos esa relación y simplemente quedamos como amigos.

Makoto asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía aquello.

—Yo estaba muy molesto cuando me enteré que estabas con Nanase, de verdad que sí, y por eso cometí el error de volver a contactarme con Kisumi, ni siquiera sé porque. Pero cuando fuiste a mi casa, pues todo volvió a cambiar, y nuevamente cambió cuando este fue a buscarme al trabajo y vio la pequeña discusión con tu novio. Tu ya sabes cómo es Shigino, le encanta meterse en los problemas de los demás, además de joder a Nanase, así que a él se le ocurrió un plan. Un horrible plan.

El castaño volvió a asentir, pero cada vez iba entendiendo menos, o eso le gustaría creer, porque de lo contrario, la historia iría hacia un camino que él no quería.

—Y el plan era causarte celos, Makoto —ok no, la historia si iba por el camino que no quería creer, fantástico—. Y bueno, pasó lo que viste en el departamento y eso fue todo —concluyó rápidamente Sousuke, tratando de quitarle un poco de peso al asunto.

—O sea que… ¿me estás diciendo que en vez de hablar conmigo directamente, le hiciste caso a Kisumi?

—Sí, básicamente eso —reconoció el moreno—. Tampoco es como si tu hubieras hablado las cosas conmigo muy claras.

—¿Yo? —el tono de Makoto se notaba molesto.

—Sí, tú, ¿qué querías que hiciera si solo sabía que estabas con Nanase? ¿Qué me declarara así sin más?

—No realmente, pero sabías que estaba mal con Haru

—Y si lo hubiera hecho en ese momento, ¿no se hubiera visto acaso como que me estaba aprovechando de tu momento de vulnerabilidad? —los verdes ojos lo miraban fijos y abiertos a más no poder—. ¿O acaso no fue eso un poco lo que pasó cuando llegaste a mi departamento la primera noche llorando? Luego del beso te pregunté tus motivos y no tenías idea, ¿qué clase de seguridad iba a tener?

—En ese momento estaba confundido, Sousuke —se defendió Makoto.

—Exacto, y si hubiera actuado en ese entonces, nunca me hubiese quedado tranquilo. No soy un buitre, Makoto, no me aprovecharía de ti.

—¿Y esto?

Se arrepintió de lo que dijo apenas las palabras abandonaron su boca. De inmediato vio el dolor en el semblante de Sousuke, sus labios habían formado una línea que le hacía saber lo apretada que debía mantener la mandíbula. Realmente lo había ofendido. No quería decir esas palabras, solo que él mismo se sintió dolido y habló sin pensar, no era como si pensara que Sousuke se había aprovechado de él, por el contrario, el que le pidió que no lo dejara había sido él mismo.

—Sousuke, yo…

—Está bien, sé cómo debes sentirte, y que las palabras que dijiste no eran en serio y miles de excusas más —Sousuke le dio la espalda y abandonó la cama para comenzar a buscar su ropa, y vestirse—. No te preocupes, hablaré con Kisumi, aclararé las cosas y no te molestaré más —dijo bajo el marco de la puerta—, espero que tu hables con Haru y le cuentes que lo engañaste conmigo.

—¡Sousuke! —el castaño también se colocó de pie, pero apenas se colocó el bóxer y salió detrás del moreno—, hablemos.

—No hay nada que hablar en este momento —le dijo Yamazaki sin mirarle a la cara y ya con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de salida—, pero no dudes ni un segundo en que lo pasó acá, acciones y palabras, fueron verdad.


	13. Capítulo XIII

Los días habían pasado a una velocidad frenética para su gusto. Ese día llegaba Haruka de su viaje y Makoto tendría que enfrentarlo y hablar con él. No podía seguir huyendo, apenas respondía sus mensajes y cuando contestaba sus llamadas le hablaba con monosílabos. Era obvio que Haru se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

En el trabajo las cosas no habían ido mucho mejor. Además de todo el papeleo y la reunión que había tenido con su jefe debido al incidente del acosador, se había concentrado a full en sus clases, tanto que ni siquiera elevaba la vista hacia el apuesto moreno que tenía el mismo horario que él.

Maldición. No podía mirarlo a la cara, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre y mucho menos luego de que se "despidieran" de esa forma. Makoto no podía mirarlo porque de inmediato se le venían a la mente todas aquellas cosas que hicieron, los flashbacks hacían que se avergonzara solo. Y el recuerdo amargo de lo idiota que habían sido, o que él había sido, le impedía acercarse y hablarle

Y así habían pasado los días, sin hablarse y corriendo la mirada uno del otro. El castaño trataba de pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible en su departamento, cada minuto que pasaba ahí le recordaba esos días de pasión con Sousuke y el engaño hacia Haru. Era la peor criatura en el mundo, ¿por qué? Porque luego de que el moreno se marchara de su casa, había corrido de vuelta a la habitación para sacar y lavar la ropa de cama, testigo de su infidelidad. Pero en el momento en que estaba arrancando las sábanas del colchón, aspiró el aroma suave de Sousuke que se había impregnado en la tela y había sido incapaz de botarlas o siquiera lavarlas. Por el contrario, se había quedado acurrucado allí mientras lloraba.

Porque había llorado, mucho. Tanto que había tenido que recurrir a una vieja receta de su abuela, poniéndose bolsitas de té por sobre las que ya tenía en los ojos y tratando de disimular las ojeras en ellos.

Pero ese día... se había estado preparando psicológica como mentalmente para hablar con Haru. Y tendría que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Claro, que estaba tan distraído por aquello que incluso su supervisor lo notó y pensando que tenía relación con el tema del acosador, lo dejó ir más temprano a casa.

El castaño llegó a su departamento y al momento de abrir la puerta, se encontró con la maleta tan conocida para él. Había llegado el momento, mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

—¿Haru? —preguntó mientras se adentraba. Según lo que le había dicho el azabache, no llegaría hasta pasada la noche.

—¡Makoto! —apareció por el borde de la cocina. En su rostro había una brillante sonrisa y de inmediato fue a saludarlo.

—¿Haru? ¿No llegabas más tarde hoy? —Makoto si bien había estado preparándose para el reencuentro, no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto y sus nervios aumentaron.

—Tuve la oportunidad de tomar otro avión que salía antes.

Como era habitual en sus reencuentros, Haruka se acercó a Makoto y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, para acercarlo y darle un tierno beso. A pesar de que amaba la carrera profesional que había optado, y que la natación era su vida, para Haru cada vez que se tenía que distanciar de Makoto era doloroso. Y si bien nunca se lo había dicho o demostrado pues sabía que esto sería problemático para el castaño, siempre trataba de expresarle cuánto lo había extrañado durante sus ausencias.

Y tenía la dicha de sentir cómo su novio también le había extrañado mediante aquellos besos inicial. Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente.

Los labios de Makoto no se abrieron para darle más profundidad, sus manos se colocaron en su espalda, como era habitual, pero en vez de acercarlo, lo alejaron. Algo andaba mal.

—¿Makoto, qué ocu...?

—Haru, tengo algo que contarte.

Pudo sentir como su pecho se apretaba y el alma se caía a sus pies. Tenía un pequeño presentimiento sobre de qué tenía que hablarle Makoto. Solo esperaba equivocarse.

El castaño lo guio hasta el sofá de la sala de estar y tomó gentilmente sus manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos y gesticulaba una sonrisa triste.

Luego de eso, comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido durante los días que Haru estuvo ausente. Durante todo el rato en que habló, no soltó sus manos ni dejó de acariciarlo, pero tampoco lo miró a los ojos.

Nanase escuchaba todo atentamente, mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla y se concentraba en los labios temblorosos del castaño. Cada palabra que salía por ellos era un puñal directo a su corazón.

Lo suponía, desde hace un tiempo había notado el comportamiento de su novio, y si Makoto era capaz de entenderlo a la perfección, pues el también. Aquella pregunta "casual" en la que terminó confesándole la infidelidad de años atrás, lo había alertado y había sido la señal para pensar en que su relación estaba en peligro. Sentía que la cuenta regresiva había comenzado. Solo que no se esperó que llegara tan rápido y de esa forma.

No podía vivir sin Makoto, era consciente que había cometido un gran error, pero estaba tratando de enmendarlo, ¿y para qué? Para que cuando en la primera oportunidad de él yéndose de la ciudad, Makoto metiera a Sousuke a su departamento y se acostara en la misma cama que ellos habían compartido por tantos años.

No solo estaba triste o molesto, estaba enfurecido por aquello. Enojado con ellos era poco, porque también se culpaba a sí mismo, si ese día hubiera acompañado al castaño, si no tuviera que viajar tanto y ausentarse de casa por tanto tiempo, si su novio no fuera tan suave con el resto de las personas, si... había tantos supuestos que solo lo hacían enojarse más.

Cuando Tachibana terminó su relato, inmediatamente Haruka le soltó las manos y las alejó del contacto del otro, tan rápido como si el solo toque lo quemara cual fuego ardiente. Se puso de pie de un solo movimiento y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala como si de un león enjaulado se tratase. De un furioso león.

¿Cómo se suponía que actuara frente a eso? Sus manos revolvían sus cabellos una y otra vez y su vista se enfocaba en todo menos en el castaño aun sentado en el sofá.

—H-Haru... —levantó una mano gesticulando para que guardara silencio. Todavía tenía que procesar muchas de las cosas que había escuchado.

Pero había algo que le molestaba más que cualquier cosa:

—¿Por qué Yamazaki?

Su voz sonó mucho más grave de lo usual, sentía que cada palabra le había desgarrado parte de la garganta y que arena se acumulaba en ella, impidiendo que el tragar saliva.

Para Makoto, ver al hombre de su vida en semejante estado, era algo que lo quebrara por dentro, seguro que de la misma forma en la que Haruka debía estarlo en ese momento. Lo peor era que él le había causado toda esa infelicidad, solo él y nadie más.

Cuando por fin los oscuros ojos azules lo miraron, ganas de llorar inundaron su alma. En ellos veía dolor, tristeza, rabia, enojo y una profunda desilusión.

La pregunta lo sorprendió un poco, pero se había esperado algo así, debido a la enemistad de Yamazaki y Nanase. Movió un poco sus dedos en un tic nervioso y respondió:

—No hay razón por la que él no.

—¿Quieres decirme que hubiera estado bien con cualquier otro entonces? —le escupió Haru.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo con él me pasan cosas —se defendió Makoto.

—¡Entonces explícame porqué de toda la gente él! —volvió a gritarle el azabache.

—¡NO LO SÉ! ¿ya? No lo sé... —el castaño también se había puesto de pie en un solo movimiento— ¡solo sé que me enamoré y ya!

De inmediato se cubrió la boca con ambas manos a la vez que sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa por lo que el mismo había dicho.

El semblante de Haruka se quedó de piedra, quería escuchar razones, pero no se esperaba con que Makoto ya se hubiera enamorado del amigo de Rin. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para que algo dentro de él se apagara.

Si tuviera que describirlo, sería como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima y terminara de apagar la débil llama que ardía en ese momento en su interior como signo del amor que sentía hacia su mejor amigo y novio. Escuchar que amaba a otro hombre había sido la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Tachibana aún se encontraba quieto, su corazón latía tan desbocado que le cerraba la garganta. Y aguantó la respiración cuando Haru comenzó a dar lentos pero decididos pasos hacia él.

—H-Haru...

El golpe que recibió en su mejilla izquierda no se lo esperaba. Por nada del mundo creyó que Haru fuera capaz de golpear a alguien y mucho menos a él. Conocía su temperamento, sabía que tenía sus momentos en que deseaba matar a todo el mundo pero que se controlaba, a veces se controlaba tanto que terminaba estallado. Y él lo había hecho estallar.

Volteó la cara hacia el rostro del azabache y también vio la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro por un segundo, pero las lágrimas que bordeaban sus ojos le llamaron más la atención. Estaba llorando, por su culpa.

—¡FUERA MAKOTO! ¡FUERA! —gritó aun adolorido mientras cerraba sus puños a los costados, tanto para evitar volver a golpearlo o abrazarlo.

Haruka no sentía una confusión tan grande en su ser desde que había estado en último año de preparatoria y toda la gente a su alrededor lo presionaba para que decidiera sobre su futuro. Y, aun así, en esa ocasión no había sufrido tanto ni sentía un dolor tan agudo en su pecho.

El castaño tragó saliva, se enderezo lo más que pudo y asintió en silencio. No había caso de que tratara de hablar ahora, él ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir e incluso más. Y ese era el resultado.

Cuando pasó al lado de Haruka, este le susurró;

—Lo nuestra ha terminado, Makoto. Puedes venir a buscar tus cosas durante la semana, mientras yo no esté.

El castaño trago saliva y apretó la mandíbula para aguantar las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Haru le sonriera y dijera que estaba todo bien? Y aunque así fuera, ¿estaría bien con eso? No. Claro que no.

Él tampoco podía estar más en esa relación. Lo que más le dolía era la manera en la que había terminado, el haber lastimado tanto a Haru y saber que nunca más contaría con él en su vida.

Pero eso era lo que pasaba cuando jugabas con fuego, te quemabas.

Salió del departamento solo con una chaqueta, su billetera y las llaves en el bolsillo. Suspiró algo relajado al pensar en que siempre contaba con ropa de cambio en su trabajo, por cualquier cosa. Tendría que usar sus horas de colación y descanso para ir a buscar sus cosas al departamento.

Aunque la pregunta más importante quizás en ese momento era la de dónde pasaría la noche.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, no podía salir huyendo hacia la casa de Sousuke. Solo se encontraba ahí, sentado en una banca en el paseo cercano a un parque. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, para mirar el llavero en pareja que compartía con Haru.

Se limpió una lágrima rebelde que caía, no se permitiría llorar, no se merecía expiar su dolor de esa forma. Al limpiarse con el dorso de la mano, notó algo que tal vez le pudiera ayudar en ese momento. Las llaves del departamento de...

Miró la hora y teniendo en cuenta que en Japón era una hora menos que en Australia, se mordió el labio y deseó a los dioses que cierto tiburón estuviera despierto

_Rin, ¿estás ahí?_

Tamborileo sus dedos esperando a que se marcara el visto en la mensajería. En la aplicación aparecía que la última conexión de su amigo había sido hace solo unos minutos atrás.

 

_¿Makoto? Sí_

_¿Pasó algo?_

Makoto bufó ante aquello, ¿era tan obvio incluso hasta por mensajería?

 

_La verdad es que sí._

Le contestó, si quería pedirle ese favor era lógico que también le contara un poco sobre lo que había pasado

 

_Necesito pedirte un favor_

_¿Estás bien?_

_Claro, dime._

_¿Puedo usar tu departamento por hoy día y tal vez mañana?_

Rin le había dado una copia de las llaves de su domicilio en Tokio en caso de cualquier cosa. No precisamente para eso, pero el castaño no quería dormir en la intemperie esa noche pues tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente.

 

_Por supuesto_

_¿Puedo preguntar por qué?_

_Terminamos con Haru._

Apareció el visto por parte de Rin, pero no una respuesta

Algunos minutos pasaron sin nada, y ya Tachibana se estaba poniendo a caminar hacia el edificio en donde vivía Rin, cuando recibió la contestación.

 

_¿Fue por Sousuke?_

 

Bueno, Makoto no se sorprendió de la conjetura a la que había llegado, pues el mismo Sousuke le había dicho que le había comentado al pelirrojo sobre su relación y que este le había dado consejos.

 

_Algo así._

_Maldito Sousuke, lo golpearé cuando lo vea._

_Y a ti también._

_Los dos son unos idiotas._

Bueno, en algo tenía razón.

 

_Puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario allí, no te preocupes por nada._

_Gracias Rin, eres un buen amigo._

_El mejor que un par de idiotas como ustedes podría tener._

_¿Cómo se lo tomó Haru?_

_Horrible._

_Maldición._

_También tendré que ser un amigo para él..._

_Que sepas que soy Suiza._

_Me declaro neutral en el tema._

_Soy amigo de los 3 y no me meteré más de lo necesario en el tema. De seguro que ustedes actuaron horribles y son los malos de la película, que Haru es la víctima de todo esto y debe estar destrozado._

_Pero ustedes están enamorados y no se puede luchar contra el amor._

Ah, Rin siempre tan romántico, pensó Makoto.

_No te estoy pidiendo que elijas un bando, de ser así es obvio que debes apoyar a Haru._

_Solo, si te causa algún problema que yo me quede en tu casa, dímelo._

_Que no, idiota._

_Ya es tarde, debo dormir ahora._

_Gracias de nuevo, Rin_

_Si, lo que sea. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo._

 

Caminó sin fijarse mucho en nada, casi de forma monótona, solo se detenía por inercia frente a los semáforos rojos y apenas miraba a su alrededor. Cuando llegó donde vivía Rin, le comunicó al conserje que sería él el ocupante del lugar, al menos por unos días. Pero como por lo general era el castaño quién se encargaba de mantener en orden los asuntos del lugar, no había mayor problema con ello.

Subió hasta el departamento de su amigo. Cuando entró fue directo a la habitación de este y se tiró en la cama, cubriendo su cara con la almohada y ahogando los sollozos que cada vez estaban más cerca de la superficie. No iba a llorar, no lo haría.

Pero estar ahí, solo, afrontando la realidad e internalizando su nueva vida, era lo peor que podía pasarle. Se repetía una y otra vez que era un idiota, que se merecía todo aquello por ser una pésima persona, aunque, ¿él no podía ser feliz también? Claro que sí, pero no cuando destruía la felicidad de alguien muy importante para él.

Su mente no dejaba de funcionar, y su consciencia tenía un monólogo interno bastante caótico. Tanto que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que se quedó dormido, hasta que escuchó a lo lejos el timbre de la puerta sonar una y otra vez.

Miró la hora en el reloj al lado de la cama y percatándose de que no era tan tarde como él creía, se levantó a abrir la puerta. Tal vez era el conserje, algún vecino u otra persona que se sorprendía que estuviera ahí.

Antes de abrir la puerta se limpió con la manga la cara, era probable que tuviera algunos rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y sería problemático si alguien lo veía en ese estado. Inhaló y exhaló hasta que pudo dibujar una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y abrió la puerta.

—¿S-Sousuke?


	14. Capítulo XIV

—¿S-Sousuke?

Sin decir ni esperar nada, el moreno se tiró encima de él y cubrió su cuerpo con los brazos. Con la punta del pie cerró la puerta detrás de él y lo siguió abrazando sin decir nada, solo otorgándole el calor y confort necesario.

Makoto al sentirse envuelto en aquél abrazo, no pudo hacer más que romper en llanto. Se había dicho una y otra vez que no debía hacerlo, que no lo merecía, que sentir esa clase de alivio no era lo que alguien como él pudiera obtener. Pero, era un simple humano.

Comenzó a hipar mientras se mordía los labios tratando de refrenar las lágrimas dentro de sí, pero ya cuando comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y el agarre de Sousuke se hizo más fuerte, no pudo más. Correspondió al abrazo y hundió su cara en el pecho del moreno. Allí lloró, sacó sus sentimientos fuera, gritó y chilló, por abandonar toda una vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, por aventarse al vacío y por ser un completo imbécil.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron de aquello, pero Sousuke seguía acunándolo y moviendo una de sus manos de arriba abajo por su espalda, tratando de otorgarle un consuelo silencioso. En todo ese rato no había dicho palabra, sabía que no servirían de nada para lo que estaba viviendo el castaño. Ese era un duelo que tenía que afrontarlo por su cuenta, pero no necesariamente solo.

Cuando Makoto sentía que ya había vaciado todo el contenedor de lágrimas dentro de sí, levantó la cara de la, ahora, mojada camiseta de Sousuke y aflojó su agarre en él, dándole a entender que quería algo de espacio. El más alto también aflojó sus brazos, pero no lo soltó. Solo se alejó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara y limpiar una todavía presente lágrima en su rostro.

Tachibana guardó la respiración, intentando poder controlar los nuevos espasmos llenos de angustia que amenazaban con volver a salir y también por la sorpresa que se llevó al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sousuke. El moreno tenía las cejas unidas en preocupación y sus ojos perforaban su alma preguntándole sin palabras si aquello dolía tanto o si tenía una forma de ayudarlo.

Makoto volvió a hundir su cara en el pecho de Sousuke y suspiró. No podían quedarse ahí por el resto de la noche, pero se sentía agotado y sin fuerzas para caminar, junto con el llanto, las energías lo habían abandonado y ya no quería más nada. Se sentía vacío, sin motivaciones, sin querer hacer nada y como muerto por dentro, como si eso que estaba abrazando a Sousuke solo fuera un contenedor de él.

Claro que sabía que se sentía así por lo que había pasado, pero aunque fuera consciente de eso, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Volvió a suspirar contra el pecho de Sousuke y este se alejó de él colocando las manos en sus hombros. Las ojeras que comenzaban a aparecer por debajo de los ojos, la mirada cansada y la inexistente sonrisa junto con el tono pálido de la tez, le indicó al moreno de que hora de que el chico delante de él fuera a descansar.

Seguía sin decir nada, sentía que ninguna palabra serviría. Además estas no eran su especialidad, de seguro que a Rin la situación le iría mejor, pero a él no. Se agachó un poco y pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Makoto y lo levantó en andas, estilo princesa, así lo llevaría a la habitación y lo recostaría en la cama para que durmiera algo.

Tachibana reclamó y se sorprendió de aquella acción, pero al no albergar fuerzas suficientes para hacer algo más, optó por recostarse en el torso del moreno y dejarse llevar a donde fuera que lo llevara. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el sutil aroma perteneciente a Sousuke, algo fresco, como la brisa de una tarde de primavera en el bosque.

Makoto sintió algo blando bajo él y entre los párpados se fijó que estaba en la cama de Rin. Alargó la mano al sentir que el calor de Yamazaki lo abandonaba. No quería volver a sentirse abandonado. Pero el gesto quedó en la nada. Otro nudo se ató en su garganta, aunque fue disuelto cuando Sousuke volvió a su lado con ropa en sus brazos.

—Busqué la ropa de Rin más holgada, espero que algo te quede bien —le tendió un polerón grueso y amplio, al igual que un pantalón de chándal. Se incorporó lo suficiente para sentarse y cambiarse la ropa, si aquella era la más holgada de Rin… no quería imaginarse la apretada. Con suerte esta le quedaba bien y no sufría el riesgo de reventar las costuras al moverse.

Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, fijándose en la luz que seguramente provenía de la cocina, lo supuso por los ruidos de loza. Al poco rato y ya cuando había terminado de cambiarse y se había recostado entre la ropa de cama, volvió Sousuke, con una taza de té en sus manos, la cual colocó al lado en la mesa velador.

Lo quedó mirando y con una triste sonrisa, se acercó para darle un suave beso en la frente y alejarse.

Makoto pensó en que debía de verse horrible, con los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto, sorbiendo por la nariz para detener lo que fuera que caía por ahí también, las mejillas rojas y manchadas por los rastros de las lágrimas. Una imagen deprimente y patética, que obviamente, aleja a Sousuke de sí.

Pero aun así, de forma egoísta tomó su mano, impidiendo que se marchara de su lado. Este se dio la vuelta, primero miró sus manos juntas y luego a él.

—N-No te vayas —pronunció con la voz ronca y algo quebrada. La garganta le raspó y con dificultad tragó saliva. Ante el asentimiento de Sousuke, soltó su mano y tomó un poco del té que había dejado a su lado.

Sousuke se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama y se desprendió de su ropa de forma mecánica. Dudó unos segundos y fue hacia el armario de Rin, de donde sacó unas cuantas mantas más y las tendió por sobre la cama, solo entonces quedó en ropa interior y entró entre las sábanas, al igual que Makoto.

Dudó unos instantes, pero se acercó al castaño y lo abrazó desde atrás, volviendo a envolverlo en su calor. No había nada malicioso en aquel abrazo, en que ambos estuvieran acostados en la cama y con Sousuke semi desnudo en ella. Los dos sabían que en ese momento no había espacio para nada de esa índole. Todavía había muchas cosas que aclarar, especialmente mentes y corazones.

Las luces fueron apagadas y el tic tac del reloj junto con las respiraciones de ellos eran el único sonido en el departamento. Poco a poco estas fueron acompasándose hasta obtener un ritmo somnoliento y finalmente quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente unos molestos rayos de luz cayeron sobre el rostro de Makoto y este se vio forzado a abrir los ojos. Con un techo desconocido, una habitación que no era la suya, y el recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior… debía levantarse e ir a trabajar. Un aroma a café provenía desde el interior del departamento y recordó que también estaba Yamazaki en el lugar.

Suspiró y luego de pensarlo un poco, decidió que era mejor ir a tomar una ducha antes de ir hacia allá. De seguro que el agua le ayudaba a despertar un poco y se llevaba todos los rastros de la pésima noche anterior, al igual que su cansancio. Ya luego iría hacia la cocina y se enfrentaría a Sousuke.

Durante la noche no hablaron nada, el moreno solo se había quedado consolándolo y acariciando su cabello, otorgándole su calor y protección en ese momento tan crucial. Y Makoto ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas por la última conversación que habían tenido, si es que se podía llamar conversación.

Sousuke se encontraba terminando de preparar lo que pudo hacer de desayuno, la despensa de Rin se encontraba prácticamente vacía y lo poco que había eran alimentos no perecibles; por lo que un tazón de arroz y algunas verduras enlatadas cocidas debían de servir, además de café.

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con un Makoto renovado, que le sonreía desde donde estaba. Ya se encontraba vestido y con el pelo húmedo por la ducha que había tomado, se veía mucho mejor que la noche anterior y cualquier que no supiera de la situación le pasaría inadvertida su apariencia. Pero Sousuke lo conocía, no podía engañarlo al igual que el resto.

—Buenos días, Sousuke —el castaño tomó asiento en la mesa y sin esperar una contestación comenzó a comer. Estaba nervioso.

—Días, Makoto —Sou imitó el gesto de este y comenzó a comer de igual forma.

Parte del desayuno fue incómodo, cargado de una tensión que en la noche anterior era inexistente, era como si hubieran regresado a los días de esa semana en que ni siquiera se miraban. Un golpe de los palillos contra la mesa sobresaltó a Makoto, haciendo que levantara su vista hacia un serio Sousuke.

—¿Me vas a decir algo, o no? —le preguntó el moreno.

—R-Rin fue quien te dijo, ¿no? —Muy bien Makoto, ¿no había nada más obvio que preguntar? Se regañó a sí mismo.

—Rin solo me dijo que te ibas a quedar en su departamento, que era un idiota y que me iba a matar cuando volviera a verme —el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, y por un segundo Tachibana suspiró aliviado de que Rin no le hubiera dicho nada—. ¿Terminaste con él?

Aunque claro, no había que ser un genio para poder suponer la situación.

—En realidad, él terminó conmigo —reconoció Makoto.

—¿Eso significa que ibas a seguir estando con Nanase si a él no le hubiera importado? —la voz del moreno sonaba claramente indignada e incluso incrédula.

—N-No realmente —Makoto desvió la vista. Él ya había llegado a la conclusión de que de todas formas la relación de Haru y él ya estaba acabada, lo que le dolía era la forma en que todo se había destruido.

—Makoto —le llamó la atención Sousuke. Cuando enfocó la vista en él, vio como los ojos color turquesa estaban oscurecidos y tragó saliva. Para Sousuke le era difícil hablar del tema en esos momentos, pero sentía que debía decirlo cuanto antes, a pesar de que podía ser mal visto—. Makoto… —volvió a tragar saliva—, ¿considerarías salir conmigo?

Cuando los verdes ojos se abrieron en su máxima capacidad, supo que lo había arruinado.

—No ahora, no te digo que salgamos de inmediato, ni nada de eso —rápidamente reculó—, sino que, te hablo de que evalúes la posibilidad de comenzar a salir conmigo. En un futuro. Próximo. O lejano, como quieras —el nerviosismo lo delataba e impedía que pudiera formular la frase correctamente.

—Sousuke —la voz de Makoto seguía sonando más ronca de lo habitual—. No es necesario que lo considere siquiera.

Los hombros del moreno cayeron y su porte imperioso se debilitó.

—Ya lo había venido pensando de mucho antes —prosiguió el castaño—. Y la respuesta es sí. Considero comenzar a salir contigo, pero no ahora.

Sousuke se recompuso a la vez que su boca se abría por la sorpresa. Aquellas palabras debieron de alegrarlo, pero fue el tono desanimado y poco entusiasmado de quien las dijo que le impidió sentir algo más.

—D-Después de todo… hice lo que hice contigo porque me siento atraído hacia ti, eso no puedo dudarlo. En aquel momento conocía las consecuencias de mis actos y estuve dispuesto a afrontarlo, solo que… claro, me gustaría tener una relación formal contigo. Pero, siento que hacerlo de inmediato no sería justo, para ninguno de los tres.

Ahora Sousuke iba comprendiendo un poco mejor las cosas.

—Debo tener un poco de tiempo, dejar que primero sane este dolor que siento, que procese el vacío en mi interior antes de siquiera volver a llenarlo, contigo. No quiero que seas algo como el reemplazo de Haru, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos, y tampoco lo eres. Me enamoré de ti sin siquiera tenerlo en cuenta a él o compararlos de alguna forma, pero también quiero que entiendas que él fue… y es… alguien importante para mí y que superarlo me costará, a pesar de guardar sentimientos por y hacia ti, ¿comprendes?

—Claro que sí, Makoto —tomó sus manos por sobre la mesa y las apretó suavemente—. Esto es más que suficiente para mí, por ahora. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, y si es necesario, te conquistaré de la mejor manera que pueda, pero por sobre todo, no quiero que te sientas presionado ni nada, solo quiero que me tengas en cuenta como tu posibilidad y que sepas lo que siento por ti.

—Lo sé, gracias, Sousuke.

Makoto le sonrió y el corazón de Sousuke se saltó un latido al volver a ver esa genuina sonrisa. Hasta que su respiración se detuvo y vio las cosas borrosas.

—Espera un segundo… ¿Dijiste que te enamoraste de mí?


	15. Capítulo XV

Sentía una penetrante mirada fija en su espalda. No importaba a donde fuera en el recinto, la mirada lo seguía, incomodándolo hasta el punto de que el nerviosismo lo dominaba y comenzaba a tartamudear frente a sus alumnos. Debía detenerlo.

Para la hora de almuerzo, se dirigió hacia la zona de camerino para los trabajadores del lugar y se apoyó en uno de los lockers, esperando a quien sabía que no demoraría en llegar.

—Sousuke, tienes que detenerte.

—¿Detener qué? —el moreno se paró delante de él, mientras seguía intimidándolo con la mirada.

—Eso, precisamente eso —Sousuke levantó una ceja—, acosarme con la mirada, seguir cada uno de mis pasos. Estar tan pendiente de mi.

—No estoy tan pendiente de ti, Makoto. Solo quiero que me contestes la pregunta que te formulé en la mañana, vamos, que te pedí que repitieras eso y saliste huyendo.

Yamazaki dio un paso para estar más cerca de Makoto, le tomó la cara con una mano y lo obligó a que lo mirase. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podría ser comprometedor si es que alguien entraba al lugar y los veía de esa forma, pero no había espacio en la mente para preocuparse de esas cosas.

—Sousuke, no me hagas repetirlo. Solo fue algo que dije, y ya.

—¿Por qué no puedes volver a decirlo? —la respiración de Sousuke se estaba volviendo en la misma que la de Makoto.

—Porque… me da vergüenza —el castaño se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

—¿Vergüenza? Makoto, ya no eres un adolescente para que algo así te vergüenza, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Sousuke! Por si lo haz olvidado… esta sería mi primera vez en una situación así. No tengo tanta experiencia como tu en estas cosas.

—¿Tanta experiencia? ¿Qué te hace creer que la tengo? —el tono de voz del moreno sonaba hasta ofendido.

—No lo sé… ¿la tienes?

Sousuke dudó un segundo en sí debía o no contestar aquella pregunta. No, era una trampa, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era desviar el tema.

—No estamos hablando de mi aquí… —se llevó ambas manos al pelo y dio un paso atrás, pensando en que objetivamente, Makoto tenía razón. —Dices primera experiencia, pero ¿Nanase?

—Oh vamos, sabes como fue todo el tema con Haru, lo de nosotros se fue dando poco a poco desde nuestra adolescencia, no hubo un “momento” —imitó las comillas con sus dedos—, fue algo completamente natural entre nosotros. Nunca tuve que pasar por nada de esto.

—Entonces, ¿dices que conmigo sí hubo un “momento”? —Sousuke imitó el gesto de Makoto y se volvió a acercar a él, hasta dejarlo completamente atrapado contra los casilleros.

El castaño desvió la mirada. Recordar ese “momento” en que se había percatado de lo que sentía hacia Sousuke le traía recuerdos amargos, volver a recordarlo con Kisumi entre sus brazos y besándose… le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

—No es nada que importa, ahora aléjate, alguien podría venir —le dijo lo último en un susurro.

—¿Ahora te preocupas de eso? —de todas formas Yamazaki se alejó hasta el otro lado y apoyó su espalda en los otros lockers—. A mi me da igual si alguien se entera.

—Es porque eres un idiota —Makoto suspiró y se sentó en una banca que había al medio—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, creo que hoy me retiraré más temprano, tengo que pasar por mi… por el departamento y buscar al menos ropa y mis cosas personales.

—Makoto —la voz de Sousuke se profundizó—, no tienes que hacer esto solo, déjame acompañarte.

—No, sería terrible si en el momento de que ambos estemos en el departamento llegara Haru, en el caso de que llegara antes del entrenamiento, preferiría que me encontrara solo.

—¿Por qué? Es más que seguro que debe pensar que cuando te fuiste ayer, corriste a mis brazos para buscar refugio.

—¡Pero no lo hice! —se defendió Makoto.

—Ya sé eso, pero ¿crees que Nanase lo hará? —un incómodo silencio reinó entre ellos, hasta que Sousuke chasqueó la lengua y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba sentado Makoto, se hincó y tomando sus manos hizo que lo mirara—. ¿Por qué no te vas a quedar a mi casa? Será mucho más sencillo para ambos y…

—¡No! Sousuke —le quitó las manos— te dije que necesito tiempo.

—Makoto, no te voy a devorar. Solo compartiremos un departamento, podemos hacerlo como amigos, ¿no crees? —una mirada acusadora del color de las esmeraldas se fijó en él—. ¡No soy un maldito pervertido que piensa solo en sexo! De verdad, no haré nada… a no ser que tu quieras —dijo lo último en voz muy baja.

—Confío en ti, Sousuke. En quien no confío es en mí.

Otro silencio se hizo presente, pero cargado de tensión sexual que solo ambos podían sentir. Saber que estaban en su lugar de trabajo, conscientes de que cualquier persona podría entrar y encontrarlos así o escuchar su conversación; además de las implicancias mismas de sus palabras, hacía que todo el aire fuera espeso y les causara problemas al respirar.

—Ok, no hay nada más que discutir entonces. Te quedarás en mi casa y punto.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

—Por supuesto que sí, y esa es la razón por la que te digo esto. Te acompañaré a buscar las cosas donde Nanase, entre dos podemos cargar más cosas y nos vamos a mi casa. Y no, no es algo que pueda ser sujeto a cambios.

—Bien, pero tu cocinarás siempre.

.

.

.

El resto de la tarde, Makoto siguió sintiendo una mirada en él, pero menos cargada. Y cuando él volteaba hacia dónde se encontraba, lo veía conversar de forma amigable y hasta alegre con sus pacientes, lo que le daba cierta satisfacción al castaño. A veces, pensaba que Sousuke era igual que un niño pequeño, que reclamaba por un poco de atención y de cariño y que solo quería ser mimado.

Sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a concentrarse en dar sus clases. Ese día, había faltado a clases Tadashi-kun, el hijo de Harada-san; aquel hombre que siempre esperaba a que saliera del trabajo para hablarle. No le daba un buen presentimiento, pero debía comportarse y ser educado con él, aunque no le gustara era el padre de uno de sus estudiantes.

Para cuando finalizó ya el día, Sousuke se adelantó para hablar con Shibata, la recepcionista debido al cambio de horario de uno de sus pacientes. Pero ahí en la entrada se encontró con aquel hombre que tanto le desagradaba, Harada lo quedó mirando y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—Yamazaki-sensei, ¿ya se va? Desde hace un tiempo se ha estado yendo solo, ¿no es así?

Sousuke pensó en sí realmente debía contestarle a ese sujeto, o simplemente saltarse ese paso y estamparle un puño en su cara y ahorrarse el mal rato. Pero estando aun en el lugar de trabajo no podía realizar aquello.

—Solo fue algo pasajero, gracias por su preocupación —le contestó mientras sonreía falsamente.

—Oh, ya veo —pudo sentir el momento en que el hombre apretó su mandíbula al comprender sus palabras—. De todas formas, debe tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que ocurra algún otro incidente y vuelvan a marcar su rostro de aquella forma.

Dijo las últimas palabras haciendo énfasis en la pequeña cicatriz que estaba comenzando a aparecer en su rostro debido al corte sufrido con el acosador de Makoto semanas atrás. Sousuke entrecerró los ojos, aquella información de que Makoto había sido acosado y la situación había ido a mayores no era de conocimiento público; solo la policía y su jefe sabían del tema, ¿cómo era posible que Harada le dijera algo por el estilo?

—¿Acaso…?

—Sousuke, creo que he perdido mis len… —la voz de Makoto lo interrumpió en el preciso momento en que iba a encarar al hombre repugnante delante de él— ¿Harada-san? —ahora era el turno del castaño de verse sorprendido—, ¿qué hace aquí? Tadashi-kun no asistió hoy a clases, ¿acaso sucedió algo?

—Oh, Tachibana-sensei, verá, Tadashi está enfermo, por lo que no podrá asistir durante el resto de la semana.

—Ya veo, es una lástima…

—Es cierto, vine personalmente a comunicárselo, sensei.

—No era necesario que se tomara tales molestias, pudo haber llamado solamente.

—No fue ninguna molestia, Tachibana-sensei, siempre es un placer hablar con usted. Ahora, si me disculpan… —el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar.

Sousuke no hizo más que seguir apretando su mandíbula y maldecir en voz baja. La próxima vez que viera a ese sujeto, le sacaría la verdad, aunque fuera a golpes, su intuición no fallaba para esas cosas. Makoto topó su hombro con el suyo, en un sutil gesto para llamarle la atención y sonriendo le indicó que ya era hora de irse.

Durante todo el trayecto fueron en silencio, Makoto sumido en sus pensamientos y Sousuke observándolo. La verdad era que le dolía verlo así, tan cabizbajo y sin su usual sonrisa casual y brillante; incluso había menos pervertidos rondando a su alrededor, como si su aura se hubiera apagado y ya no llamara tanto la atención.

Sentimientos encontrados era lo que había en el interior de Yamazaki, quería volver a ver a Makoto feliz, como lo era con Nanase, pero quería que fuera feliz, con él. Durante esos días que compartieron durante su estadía en el departamento, pudo gozar de Makoto no solo en un plano físico, sino que también emocional.

Despertar y que lo primero que viera fuera su sonrisa, aprender todos los tipos de risas para cada ocasión diferente, también como volteaba la cara al ver una película algo triste para disimular la lágrima que corría por el borde de sus ojos, como cuando cerraba los ojos al sacar el tenedor de su boca… un sinfín de detalles que lo fueron enamorando.

Porque sí. Él también se había enamorado de Makoto. Lo estuvo acosando para que le repitiera esas palabras y volver a escucharlas, pero él era incapaz de revelarle sus propios sentimientos. Siempre pensó que esas cosas no era necesario tratar de comunicarlas en voz alta, que con gestos y acciones bastaba. Pero no, ahora comprendía lo hermoso que era escuchar tu voz favorita pronunciar aquello.

Se moría de ganas de decirle sus sentimientos a Makoto, pero no iba a presionarlo, había dicho que le daría espacio y lo haría, aunque eso le supusiera una tortura, una dulce tortura. Suspiró en el momento en que tuvieron que bajarse del metro y siguió al castaño hasta su, antiguo, departamento.

Allí, Tachibana se movió velozmente para buscar unos bolsos o mochila que pudiera servirle para guarda ropa y los objetos personales más necesarios de momento. Sousuke le preguntó si ayudaba en el algo y Makoto solo le pidió que se quedara ahí y que luego le ayudara a cargar las cosas.

El moreno se detuvo en la sala de estar, observando todo. La primera vez que había estado ahí apenas había mirado o no había entendido de primera mano muchas de las cosas presentes, como la gran cantidad de recuerdos o las fotos de la pareja. La segunda, simplemente decidió ignorarlas por beneficio de su salud mental. Ahora que toda la situación era distinta, se fue fijando en los detalles que allí había, como por ejemplo, que todas las fotos estaban boca abajo o dadas vueltas.

Al parecer Nanase también estaba llevando su luto de cierta forma.

Makoto volvió a su lado de forma rápida, no quería encontrarse con Haruka en ese momento, pero le dejó una nota diciendo los días que podía ir a buscar sus cosas, o que al menos el azabache le escribiera un horario con sus entrenamientos y así él podía acomodarse e ir.

Yamazaki pidió un taxi y fueron hasta su departamento, en donde entró primero al lugar cargando la mayor parte de las cosas, hasta que una voz irrumpió a su espalda.

—T-Tadaima —dijo con un susurro de voz Makoto.

Sousuke algo sorprendido, pero siguiendo el calor dentro de su pecho, le contesto.

—Okaeri.


	16. Capítulo XVI

Luego de haber llegado al departamento, Sousuke se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Sabía por experiencia que Makoto no era bueno en esa área, por lo que prefería no arriesgarse.

 

—Makoto, mientras cocino, puedes llevar tus cosas a mi habitación.

 

—¡¿A tu habitación?! —exclamó algo alarmado el castaño.

 

—No te preocupes, tu dormirás ahí, y yo prepararé el sofá para mí.

 

—Pero Sousuke —Makoto se acercó por su espalda y se quedó a escasos centímetros de él —. No puedo dejar que duermas en el sofá, es tu casa, por lo que debes dormir en tu cama.

 

—Makoto —el moreno se dio vuelta y se le quedó mirando—. Eres mi invitado, tampoco puedo hacer que seas tu quién duerma en el sillón.

—Pero…

 

—Pero nada, si quieres ayudar, coloca las cosas en la mesa y ve pensando en menús diarios para que vaya cocinando, haz una lista con los días en que nos iremos turnando para limpiar y ordenar, la lista de compras que debemos hacer y esas cosas.

 

—Sousuke… ¿no te estás precipitando un poco?

 

—No, seremos dos amigos que vivan juntos, y por lo tanto debemos organizar esas cosas. De la misma forma… —le dio la espalda y volvió a centrarse en la preparación de la comida.

 

—¿De la misma forma, que?

 

—Tienes que pensar si te molesta que nos vean llegar a los dos al mismo tiempo al trabajo. Juntos.

 

El castaño se sorprendió un poco por ello, pero luego lanzó una carcajada. De espaldas podía darse cuenta de que las orejas y cuello de Yamazaki se había coloreado un poco, de seguro que decir aquello le daba vergüenza, aunque carecía de sentido después de todo.

 

—Sousuke, nos han visto llegar e irnos juntos todos los días, no veo la diferencia de ahora.

 

—Bueno, para mí es diferente.

 

Makoto entendió a lo que se refería y se alejó para hacer aquello que le pedía. Como el silencio era tan incómodo, prendió la televisión como ruido de fondo. Comieron en completo silencio, con la excepción de algunas cosas que iban estableciendo, como el horario para usar el baño en la mañana.

 

En el momento de terminar, fue el turno del castaño de ocuparse de la loza sucia, mientras Sousuke se iba a sentar en el sillón y veía la tv. Cuando Tachibana terminó, fue a sentarse con él, a su lado en vez de elegir el otro sillón. Sousuke se separó un poco de él, para luego caer y apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de Makoto, este un poco nervioso por aquello, sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer o decir algo, así que comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por la ancha espalda del moreno.

 

Se sentía raro, todo aquello. Pero no era un sentimiento ominoso, muy por el contrario, era algo que sentía bien y correcto. Estar entre sus brazos, sin decir palabra alguna, con la televisión prendida como ruido de fondo y situada en algún programa de variedades, una mano deslizándose perezosamente por su espalda y la luz de la lámpara encendida detrás de ellos como único testigo.

Makoto comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Sousuke, dejando completamente de lado el programa en la tv. La yema de su dedo se encontró con la costra que estaba comenzando a cicatrizar en el rostro de Sousuke

Estaba más que seguro de que dejaría alguna marca en el rostro del moreno y el pecho se apretó un poco al pensar en ello. Si no fuera por él, Sousuke no tendría su bello y varonil rostro marcado; aunque si debía reconocer algo, era que aquella cicatriz le daría un toque de peligrosidad a Yamazaki y bueno, él acababa de descubrir que le gustaban los chicos malos.

Negó mentalmente ante aquella idea y cerró paso a los pensamientos sobre eso. Concentrándose realmente en lo importante: si él fuera más fuerte, no necesitaría la ayuda de alguien más y nadie saldría herido por su culpa.

Ya hace mucho que se había resignado a aquella realidad de no poder siquiera viajar tranquilo en el tren, pero resignarse no significaba que se sintiera cómodo con ello. Seguía molestándole mucho, y lo único que evitaba que actuara para detener a esas personas era el pensar que podía incomodar a la gente que lo rodeaba.

Por eso siempre se había quedado callado, guardando silencio y los gritos de frustración mediante el morder el interior de sus mejillas o su labio inferior hasta sangrar. Apretando sus puños al costado y cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba que todo terminara.

Pensó que viviría así por toda su vida, que ese era prácticamente su karma por algo que debió haber hecho y que no recordaba, o tal vez el pago de su karma de alguna vida pasada. Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos negativos, lleno de oscuridad y sin ver una salida.

Hasta que Yamazaki llegó y cambió todo.

Con su apariencia y presencia imponía respeto, a su lado expiraba un cierto aire de peligro, pero nunca hacia él, sino que iba dedicado a todo aquél que siquiera osara en mirarlo más de lo debido.

Makoto solo se había dejado llevar por lo seguro que se sentía a su lado y se había aprovechado de la debilidad de Sousuke, su mala orientación. Había sido un pésimo amigo.

Pero no se arrepentía. Y eso lo hacía una mala persona. Había descubierto su parte egoísta, la que había dejado olvidada tanto tiempo atrás para el beneficio de sus amigos y su pareja. Priorizar al resto por sobre él le gustaba, era parte de su esencia. Pero a la larga le había supuesto un gran daño.

Y ahí aparecía Sousuke, dándole amor, despertando la lujuria en él, haciendo que fuera egoísta con sus deseos y que los manifestara, que comenzara a pensar más en él y en sus necesidades y deseos.

Había volteado su mundo, dándole una vuelta de 180 grados y dejado todo de cabeza.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar de Yamazaki, con él acostado en sus piernas, como un niño pequeño que buscaba cariño; y él acariciando su piel que contrastaba con la propia, pasando sus dedos por el sedoso cabello negro, rozando la barba incipiente y deteniéndose en la próxima cicatriz.

—Makoto, ¿qué sucede? —se volteó Sousuke aun apoyado entre sus piernas, quedando de frente a su rostro y apoyando sutilmente su mejilla en la palma abierta del castaño.

Sucede que te amo —confesó Tachibana a la vez que una lágrima caía desde su ojo y caía en el puente de la nariz de Sousuke.

El moreno sonrió y se incorporó, para pasar gentilmente un dedo por los rastros de llanto que comenzaban a aparecer en el rostro de Makoto mientras él sonreía.

—¿Y eso es algo tan malo como para hacer que llores?

—Idiota imbécil —se molestó el chico de ojos verdes mientras apartaba de mala ganas aquellos dedos que le daban un vuelco en el corazón—. Es demasiado hermoso y eso lo hace horrible, no han pasado ni 3 días desde que terminamos con Haru y todo ha pasado tan rápido, pero es tan...

—¿Intenso?

—Si

—Lo sé —la mirada turquesa se concentró en él. El semblante de Sousuke había cambiado por uno serio y seductor—. Es tan intenso que llega a dar miedo, una sensación irreal que no debería estar ahí, alojada desde el principio de la garganta, pasando por el pecho hasta llegar al estómago y causar todo un caos.

Makoto se le quedó mirando embobado, era exactamente como se sentía y no era capaz de expresar.

—Lo sé —contestó Sousuke a la pregunta no hecha—, porque yo también me siento así.

Otra lágrima se escapó del borde del ojo de Makoto mientras este trataba en vano de tragar saliva, pues tenía la boca seca y la garganta apretada.

—También siento lo mismo que tu, Makoto. —Se acercó sosteniendo su rostro entre ambas manos y depositó un suave y cálido beso en los labios del castaño, atrapó su labio superior y tiró de él de una manera también delicada mientras la punta de su lengua rozaba la ajena como un aleteo de mariposas -las mismas que volaban en frenesí dentro de su estómago-. —Te amo, Makoto.

El mundo volvía a detenerse para ellos y nada más importaba más que la respiración que era compartida.

—Te amo, y esperaré el tiempo necesario, hasta que creas estar listo para que yo solo exista en tu mente y corazón.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. La televisión se había apagado, seguramente por el programador automático y al hacerlo, también los había dejado en una completa oscuridad, solo las luces de edificios cercanos se adentraban sutilmente en el cuarto y daban un toque de romanticismo a la atmósfera a la vez que perfilaban los rostros de ambos.

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir. Mañana hay que trabajar. —Dijo Sousuke mientras se levanta de sobre Makoto y le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—E-Es cierto... —Makoto tomó su mano y comenzó a seguirlo hacia la habitación que, finalmente, habían acordado compartir. —Gracias Sousuke, por todo.

Yamazaki sonrió por única respuesta, dejó al castaño en la habitación y fue hacia el baño. Necesitaba serenarse, ¿qué era todo aquello que había dicho? Agh, de seguro que se le estaba pegando lo cursi de Rin después de tantos años.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía y asustaba a la vez, era que cada palabra había sido verdad.

Se lavó la cara repetidas veces y hasta cuando encontró que se encontraba bien y que su pulso se había normalizado, fue que salió del cuarto para dirigirse hacia la cama que ya estaba ocupada por Makoto.

El castaño se había acurrucado en una esquina, dándole la espalda y simulando dormir. Sousuke se pasó una mano por el cabello que tenía algunas gotas de agua y suspiró. Ese rincón que había elegido Makoto era el que él ocupaba para dormir...

Resignado y cansado por todo, se sacó la ropa y fue por su pijama, más que nada por decencia hacia su _"invitado",_ y se acostó en el lado desocupado. Estaba helado por la falta de calor natural y la almohada le quedaba más alta de lo normal. Se encogió, también dándole la espalda a Makoto y apagó la luz en el velador.

No supo cuantos minutos habían pasado, para él fueron horas, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Se movía de aquí hacia allá, se colocaba de espalda, de frente, de lado, del otro lado -siempre procurando tener cuidado con su hombro-, con un brazo bajo la almohada, un pie fuera de la ropa de cama, después dentro... y así infinitas combinaciones, pero nada.

Estaba seguro de que, al día siguiente además de un pésimo humor, tendría unas ojeras terribles. Quizás dormir en el sillón no era mala idea, solía quedarse dormido ahí viendo alguna película tarde en la noche o cuando estaba muy cansado.

—M-mmm... ¿S-Sousuke-kun? —la voz de Makoto hizo que girara hacia él— ¿ocurre algo? —apenas tenía los ojos abiertos y se tapó el bostezo con una mano.

—No puedo dormir —le dijo, pensando en que tal vez podía cambiar lugar con él.

Aunque lo que hizo el castaño le sorprendió completamente. Este fue y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, estaba claro que estaba adormilado y que actuaba por inercia. Sousuke aprovechó para abrazarlo de vuelta y oler su aroma, tal vez disfrutando su calidez podía dormir.

Volvió a escuchar el suave ronroneo de Makoto más cerca suyo y el latir de los corazones acompasados, cerró los ojos y...

¡Imposible!

Simplemente no podía, necesitaba su rincón, su almohada y la paz volvería. Maldito maníaco con toc.

Trató de separarse del agarre que tenía Makoto sobre él, pero era muy fuerte. O sea, que el muchachito sí tenía fuerza, pero no la ocupaba, y él que comenzaba a pensar que sus músculos eran puro adorno. Al parecer, el castaño se encontraba muy cómodo o estaba soñando con algo, porque de pronto lo apretó tan fuerte que Sousuke sintió que le estrujaba los pulmones. Le palmeo la espalda, tratando de despertarlo de forma suave, hasta que el agarre aflojó y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad

¿Por qué cuando pasaron esos días juntos no había pasado nada de eso?

Ah claro, era la habitación de Makoto, él no tenía nada establecido ahí y también, siempre terminaban tan agotados que caían rendidos dentro de los brazos del otro.

Aun con Tachibana agarrado a él como un koala, comenzó a moverse para poder llegar al otro lado y dormir. Era algo tan simple como pasar por arriba del cuerpo del castaño y recuperar su territorio, y quizás empujar un poco el enorme cuerpo al lado suyo para no dormir con un pie en el suelo evitando que cayese

Comenzó la ardua labor y centímetro a centímetro fue separándose del castaño para comenzar a moverse y pasar por encima de él. En un momento dado maldito a su yo adolescente y universitario que se negaba a jugar _Twister_ , estaba seguro de que en ese momento la experiencia hubiera sido de mucha ayuda.

Cuando logró por fin pasar al otro lado, cayó rendido. Aun Makoto lo sostenía por el cuello, pero le daba lo mismo, había recuperado su almohada y su espacio vital. Luego de la odisea, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la esponjosidad, cayó dormido.

.

.

.

La alarma sonaba con dos tonos diferentes y Sousuke se preguntó cómo aquello era posible. Entre abrió un ojo y se encontró con una de las imágenes más hermosas y apetecibles que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Frente a él, Makoto también iba despertando, se refregaba la cara en general con la mano hecha un puño y balbuceaba po 5 minutos más de sueño. Sousuke supuso que siempre le costaba levantarse y sonrió para sí. Aunque si era sincero también consigo mismo, tampoco le apetecía nada levantarse.

—Makoto, Makoto —lo llamó mientras sacudía su hombro hasta que el castaño se quejó—. Levántate, tienes que ir a trabajar.

—Souuuuusuke —alargó su nombre mientras estiraba los brazos desperezándose—, tu igual debes ir a trabajar.

—No, yo no. Estoy enfermo.

—¡¿Aaaaah?! —Makoto despertó de inmediato— ¿Estás enfermo? ¿qué tienes? ¿qué te duele? ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

—No, tengo pereza.

—¡Aaaaaah! —una almohada se estrelló contra su rostro— ¡no seas flojo* y levántate!

Sousuke decidió ignorarlo y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a acurrucarse en _su_ lado de la cama.

—Si no te apuras, llegarás tarde al trabajo, Makoto.

Tachibana entrecerró los ojos, no podía creer que el moreno pudiera llegar a ser tan perezoso para cosas así, o que pudiera preferir más su almohada que ir al trabajo. Pensó que tenía que ocurrírsele algo para hacer que fuera a trabajar, no era como si simplemente faltara a la escuela fingiendo un resfriado. De todo lo que lo conocía, sabía perfectamente qué decir para que lo acompañara.

Poniendo una voz un tono más baja de lo habitual, habló:

—Sousuke-kun, ¿quiere decir que dejarás de acompañarme al trabajo?

Yamazaki se dio la vuelta y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no es justo. —Makoto le sonrió triunfalmente. —Algún día me enfermaré de verdad. —Dijo esto y se levantó.

.

.

.

Aquellas palabras de Sousuke resonaron por la cabeza de Makoto durante toda la mañana y el resto del día. Sabía que tenía razón, ¿qué pasaría con él en el caso de que Sousuke enfermase o tuviera que ausentarse del trabajo? Ya era un adulto y no podía siempre estar confiando en los demás.

Camino a casa, caminando lado a lado con su novio-no novio, se fijó en un cartel fuera de una tienda de conveniencia.

—Sousuke —ambos se detuvieron, los ojos verdes estaban fijos en el anuncio-, comenzaré a practicar defensa personal.


	17. Capítulo XVII

—Aaaaagh… S-Sousuke —Gimió Makoto mientras se revolvía bajo de él.

—M-Makoto… si no te quedas quieto… —gruñó el moreno.

—Pero… duele —más gemidos, cercanos al dolor se escaparon de la boca de Tachibana, mientras cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gritar más fuerte.

—Esto te pasa por… quieto… te pasa por dejar que otros hombres te golpeen de esta forma.

Sousuke se separó de la espalda de Makoto y guardó las cosas en el botiquín. Era la segunda semana en que el castaño llegaba a su departamento con moretones y heridas por golpes hechos o caídas mal recibidas, por lo que todas las noches al llegar, él era el encargado de desinfectarlas.

Y siempre, siempre el castaño ponía resistencia, parecía que le tenía otro tipo de terror al desinfectante, o al dolor en sí. Sousuke no entendía el por qué Makoto estaba haciendo todo aquello, o sea, lo entendía desde un punto de vista de superación personal y lo apoyaba enormemente con eso, sabía que Tachibana quería dejar de ser el chico débil que era intimidado y acosado en cualquier lugar al que fuera y lo admiraba por eso.

Aunque, por otra parte, creía que no era necesario, él estaría allí para protegerlo siempre, sin importar qué. Quería que el castaño confiara en él, que se apoyara, casi que dependiera por completo de su ayuda. Egoísta y patético, pero sentía que aquello era lo único en que podía ayudarle y lo único que lo mantenía a su lado.

Sousuke se sentía más inseguro que nunca, lo cual le molestaba y comenzaba a carcomerle el interior. Si fuera por él, mantendría a Makoto a resguardo del mundo, encerrado en su habitación, con las manos y pies amarrados en cada esquina de la cama y siempre dispuesto para él. Se estaba convirtiendo en un maldito pervertido y lo peor, era que no lo diferenciaba de los otros depravados que solían acosar al castaño.

Aun así, quería seguir sintiéndose importante para Tachibana, pero ¿qué sucedería en su relación si Makoto aprendía a defenderse por sí mismo? Ya no lo necesitaría más, de eso estaba seguro. Y seguramente se daría cuenta que Sousuke no era para nada el hombre que pensaba que era, que ahora podía volver a estar con Nanase y que todo aquello fue una equivocación. Un gran error.

—S-Sousuke —la voz del castaño lo sacó de la ensoñación en que se había sumergido. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Makoto, ¿qué pasará con nosotros cuando dejes de necesitarme? —El moreno prefirió preguntar sin más preámbulos, de lo contrario toda la situación se complicaría más a largo plazo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estás tomando clases de defensa personal, te volverás alguien más seguro y capaz de lo que eres ahora. Ante cualquier dificultad, podrás defenderte, ya no necesitarás que sea yo quien esté siempre a tu lado para espantar a los acosadores, ya no….

Sus labios fueron sellados con otros, una mirada del más bello color jade se posó en sus atormentados ojos turquesa, logrando calmar en algo su estado de ánimo. Los labios de Makoto eran un bálsamo para su alma y adormecían a esos pequeños demonios que le susurraban tales negatividades en su oído. Cuando un dedo recorrió la cicatriz, se separó del beso.

—Idiota, ¿cómo siquiera puedes pensar en esas cosas? ¿No te he dicho ya que te amo? Lo que siento por ti no puede desvanecerse de la noche a la mañana, solo va en aumento con cada acción y palabra tuya. Siempre serás el encargado de protegerme, aunque sea de ti mismo.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes ser tan lindo, Makoto? —le preguntó Sousuke a la vez que trataba de dispersar el ambiente romántico que se había creado entre ellos. A pesar de que llevaban viviendo juntos alrededor de una semana, solo unos cuantos besos habían sucedido entre ellos y nada más.

—La boquita, Sousuke —Makoto sonrió mientras se separaba de él, solía regañarle por decir malas palabras de vez en cuando, aunque en verdad disfrutaba escucharlo hablar así.

—Tu me llamaste idiota primero.

Aquellas semanas habían pasado sin complicaciones, Makoto pasaba cuando podía a la hora de almuerzo o después del trabajo a buscar sus cosas al antiguo departamento que compartía con Haruka, y vez que llegaba del lugar, Sousuke lo notaba decaído. Todavía se sentía afectado por todo aquello y aunque trataba de enmascarar su tristeza con una sonrisa, no lo lograba del todo. Al menos ya había retirado todas sus pertenencias de ahí.

Por eso que verlo con ropa deportiva y cómoda, entusiasmado por las clases de defensa personal, a Sousuke le parecía un regalo del cielo. El castaño podía distraerse con algo útil y estaba en un lugar seguro. Por lo general Sousuke lo acompañaba saliendo del trabajo, se quedaba haciendo hora o comprando en algún cercano -para no perderse- y luego pasaba a buscarlo en cuanto terminaba la clase.

El lugar estaba rodeado por negocios y las calles estaban bastante iluminadas por la noche, como gran número de personas salían a esa hora de la misma clase o de similares en el mismo recinto, el camino hacia la estación era concurrido. Por lo que, en caso de que Sousuke no pudiera acompañar a Makoto, no habría problemas, además que ya se suponía que el castaño había aprendido algunas técnicas.

Ese _se suponía_ era por parte del moreno, que en casa había sido blanco de prácticas para Makoto. Y si bien practicar le ayudaba a Makoto para el uso de llaves o decidirse a atacar o golpear a alguien, le suponía todo un desafío a Sousuke, pues durante el uso de llaves o de forcejeo el roce entre ellos era fuerte. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, forcejeaban y terminaban con sus extremidades enredadas y jadeantes. ¿Quién necesitaba sexo cuando se tenía aquello?

Sousuke llevaba todos esos días masturbándose en la ducha, no iba a presionar a Makoto para hacer nada, era feliz con los casuales y espontáneos besos que le regalaba este, pero luego de que su entrepierna tuviera un encuentro cercano _del tercer tipo_ con la del castaño, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

En cuanto salió de la ducha, se encontró con Makoto leyendo ya acostado en la cama, en el lado que el moreno le había asignado arbitrariamente.

—Mako, mañana tengo que ir a la clínica después del trabajo.

Los ojos verdes del castaño se agrandaron y se fijaron en él, dejando el libro de lado.

—¿Sucedió algo? —se notaba preocupación en su voz.

—No, es solo un chequeo de rutina, tengo que hacerlos cada cierto tiempo. No te preocupes. —Decía mientras rodeaba la habitación y entraba en la cama.

—Oh, está bien, tampoco tienes que preocuparte por mí, no sucederá nada si un día regreso solo a casa.

.

.

.

Acababa de caer de espaldas, el movimiento del otro hombre fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a hacer nada. Cerró los ojos por el dolor de la caída y aceptó la mano que le ofrecían para colocarse de pie.

—Muchas gracias, Harada-sensei, ese movimiento me tomó totalmente desprevenido.

—Tachibana-san, tiene que acostumbrarse a eso, cualquier persona que quiera atacarle no le avisará antes.

—Tiene razón.

Los dos hombres fueron a sentarse a un lado a descansar y tomar algo de agua.

—Sabe, conozco a otra persona con el mismo apellido que usted, Harada-sensei. —Makoto rió tratando de ocultar un poco el nerviosismo que le provocaba pensar siquiera en el hombre que seguía yendo a visitarlo todos los días a su trabajo, incluidos los días en que su hijo no tenía clases con él.

—Bueno, no digamos que soy el único hombre en Tokyo con ese apellido, debe ser coincidencia, Tachibana-san.

Makoto le sonrió y pensó en que tenía razón, y aunque el hombre frente a él tuviera alguna especie de relación con el mismo Harada de su trabajo, tampoco significaba nada. Y en cualquier caso, el hombre frente a él era de estatura promedio, tal vez 1.70 m, con unos cuantos kilos de más, arrugas de expresión en su rostro y unos cuantos cabellos blancos en su cabello, mucho mayor que él. Por lo que el castaño asumía que podría defenderse de él, claro, si no tomaba en cuenta que él era el profesor de defensa personal.

Ok. En esos momentos se estaba pareciendo mucho a Sousuke, por lo general era el moreno el que veía la maldad en las personas y siempre se esperaba lo peor de estas, siendo Tachibana el encargado de ver el lado positivo y confiar demasiado en estas. Makoto sonrió tristemente para él pensando en aquello, era tan iluso e inseguro que a veces creía que todo lo que le pasaba era por su propia culpa.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por ese pensamiento, había decidido que iba a cambiar y ya estar tomando ese tipo de clases le ayudaba a edificar poco a poco su confianza. No podía retroceder ni dudar, le había dicho infinidad de cosas a Sousuke, y si no las cumplía, no podría mirarlo a la cara.

—Tachibana-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —su sensei ya se había puesto de pie y lo miraba algo preocupado.

—Oh sí, disculpe. Suelo perderme en mis pensamientos, lo siento. —Makoto de inmediato se colocó de pie y se inclinó en una disculpa.

—No te preocupes por nada de eso —le quitó importancia Harada—. Y bien, ¿cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí, Tachibana?

El color se apoderó de las mejillas del castaño, además de Haru y de Sousuke, nadie más sabía sobre su pequeño problema, y solo pensar en divulgarlo o conversarlo con otra persona le daba mucha vergüenza. Además de que Yamazaki le había comentado que era mejor que nadie en su curso supiera del porqué, para evitar posibles problemas o burlas; aunque de haber de las segundas, el moreno se preocuparía personalmente de arreglar aquello.

—Sinceramente, preferiría mantener mis razones en privado.

—Oh, está bien, lo comprendo, Tachibana.  Al parecer eres un chico muy tímido, ¿no es así? —Makoto le sonrió. —No me digas que… ¿estás siendo intimidado por ese muchacho de aspecto rudo que viene a buscarte todos los días?

Makoto se le quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que comprendió de quien se refería.

—¿Yamazaki-kun? No, él es mi amigo, me ayuda mucho.

—¿Estás seguro? Si estás siendo intimidado y tienes miedo, puedes contar conmigo y te acompaño a la oficina de la policía…

—Oh, nonononono. —Makoto negó repetidas veces, no quería que Sousuke se viera envuelto en más problemas por su culpa y mucho menos quería que fuera visto como alguien sospechoso, después de todo lo que había hecho por él. —Él es… —no podía decir novio, aunque las relaciones homosexuales fueran bien vistas -que no era el caso-, no podía decir que era su novio, porque no lo eran. — es mi amigo, vivo con él.

Bueno, no mintió en nada. De verdad consideraba a Sousuke como un amigo, y además vivía con él, toda la verdad. Pero ¿por qué su boca sabia a amargo y el dolor se instalaba en su pecho?

Porque ellos debían de ser algo más.

—Bien, Tachibana. Sigamos practicando.

—Sí, Harada-sensei.

Durante todo lo que quedó de prácticas, Makoto cayó muchas más veces al piso, haciendo que tuviera prácticamente que arrastrarse hacia la salida del lugar. La razón de su comportamiento distraído era que no había podido dejar de pensar en que quería algo más con Sousuke. Sabía que podía tenerlo como novio y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara.

Sousuke solo lo estaba esperando a él. Y Makoto ya se sentía preparado.

Salió del establecimiento con una sonrisa en el rostro, decidido a hablar con Yamazaki esa noche en cuanto llegara a casa, y si era necesario, él mismo le pediría que formalizaran. Tal vez debía ir a comprar unas bebidas a la tienda y algo para comer, como una pequeña celebración.

Entro en el supermercado cercano a la estación, apretaba la correa del bolso en su pecho y trataba de disimular su felicidad, aunque a esa altura ya era casi imposible. Se sentía flotar y todo estaba de color rosa, iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que cuando chocó con la espalda de alguien, sintió que iba a morir de vergüenza.

—Lo siento mucho, yo… ¡Harada-san!

El chico de ojos verdes se sorprendió de encontrarse con ese hombre, la hora era mucho más tarde de lo habitual y el hombre ya había ido a buscar a su hijo a las clases. No había una razón aparente para que anduviera rondando por ese lugar.

—Oh, pero si es Tachibana-sensei —el hombre miró por sobre el hombre de Makoto, como si estuviera buscando a alguien y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro— ¿el día de hoy no lo acompaña Yamazaki-sensei?

La pregunta le dio un mal presentimiento a Makoto. _Miente._ Escuchó que su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

—Me encontraré con Yamazaki-sensei luego de comprar algunas cosas —el hombre lo seguía mirando con algo de escepticismo—. Me está esperando fuera, así que debo apresurarme, si me disculpa…

—Que raro, acabo de entrar y no lo vi —cuando Makoto pasó a su lado, Harada le tomó del brazo, reteniéndolo—. ¿No será que me está mintiendo?

—¿Y-Yo? ¿P-Por qué razón haría algo como eso? —el nerviosismo empezó a dominar a Makoto y mientras este trataba de disimular, se hacía más evidente para el otro hombre que se encontraba solo. Tal vez…

—Vamos, vamos Tachibana-sensei, acompáñeme a saludarlo. Las noches cada vez son más frías, sería una lástima que Yamazaki-sensei se enferme por esperar fuera.

Harada lo tiró del brazo para que empezara a caminar hacia fuera del recinto. Makoto se planteó la posibilidad de detenerlo y tirarlo al suelo, pero eso implicaría molestar a los demás clientes del lugar y romper algunas cosas, no podía causar tantas molestias. Además, hasta el momento ese hombre no había hecho nada propiamente ilegal como para decir que fue legítima defensa.

Necesitaba encontrar una buena excusa para deshacerse de él, antes de llegar a la puerta de salida. Su mente trabajó lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo suficiente. Al cruzar la entrada, no había nadie y Makoto cerró los ojos.

—Vaya, pero si no haya nadie, Tachibana-sensei.

—T-Tal vez fue a… dar una vuelta por ahí… —el tono de Makoto lo delató.

—Siendo usted un profesor de niños, no debería mentir, sería un mal ejemplo, ¿no cree? —Makoto quería que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara, lo único que quería era desaparecer del lugar, ya ni siquiera quería comprar nada, solo irse a casa y a refugiar en los brazos de Sousuke. —Tachibana-sensei, creo que es un buen momento para que por fin me acompañe a tomar algo y a comer, ¿no lo cree?

—No realmente —contestó con total sinceridad Makoto. —La verdad es que sí tengo cosas que hacer y Yamazaki-san me está esperando en cas… —se tapó la boca con ambas manos a la vez que miraba aterrorizado al hombre frente a él, que no dejaba de sonreír como un maniático.

—¿Tachibana-sensei vive con Yamazaki-sensei? —se acercó más a él y le tomó por el borde de la chaqueta, hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban. —Eso es aún peor, que dos hombres adultos vivan juntos da para pensar en que son parejas… —El rostro de Makoto se acababa de descomponer, sabía perfectamente a dónde apuntaba el hombre y no le gustaba nada el camino que estaba tomando el tema.

—N-No es lo que piensa —trató de alejarse de él y si era necesario correría hasta la estación, dudaba que este pudiera seguirle el paso.

—Estoy muy seguro de que es lo que pienso, así que Tachibana-sensei ¿qué le parece acompañarme ahora para que podamos conversar mejor de toda la situación?

—¿Makoto?

La voz sorprendida y también un poco dolida sorprendió a ambos hombres parados fuera del supermercado, los dos voltearon la vista hacia el hombre de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello azabache.

Fue cosa de segundos para que Haruka comprendiera la situación, el miedo reflejado por la expresión de Makoto, el hombre que siempre solía acosarlo en el lugar de trabajo. Debía hacer algo.

—Haru… —Makoto no podía articular palabra alguna. No había visto a Haruka desde el día en que su relación había terminado y las lágrimas instintivamente se agolparon detrás de sus ojos, solo que el castaño no sabía si era por haber vuelto a verlo o por el alivio de tener a alguien conocido cerca en aquella situación. Esperaba que, aunque fuera un poco, le ayudara.

—Makoto, lamento haber tardado —No era la primera vez que Haru era testigo de algo así o de que tenía que inventar excusas para salvar a Makoto, conocía la situación y cómo actuar; y aunque le doliera la situación actual en que los dos se encontraban, no iba a dejar de ayudarlo.

—N-No te preocupes —el tono de alivio en Makoto se hacía palpable en el ambiente.

El azabache caminó hacia ellos, con la mirada hostil hacia el hombre que apenas se había separado un poco de Makoto pero que no lo había soltado del todo. Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca de ellos, Harada comenzó a reír de forma demencial.

—No puedo creerlo… y yo que pensaba que ya habías salido del camino —le habló casi con un gruñido a Haruka—, pero hoy no arruinarás mis planes…

Con los ojos desorbitados y gestos nerviosos, Harada tomó del brazo a Makoto y lo atrajo más a sí, a la ve que metía su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacaba un arma de fuego de ahí.

Inmediatamente Haruka dejó de caminar y Makoto sintió que se iba a desmayar debido a que sus piernas comenzaron a fallar. Gracias a su entrenamiento de los últimos días sabía algunas posibles llaves realizables en situaciones en que lo fueran a atacar, pero nada con armas de fuego, además era muy peligroso tratar de forcejear teniendo a Haru tan cerca.

—Muy bien, quieto, creo que entiendes la situación —le habló a Haruka, mientras este asentía y retrocedía un paso—. ¿En qué estábamos Tachibana-sensei? Ah, claro, en que me acompañaría a comer y a beber toda la noche —Makoto asintió con el rostro lleno de pavor—. Vamos, caminemos hacia ese callejón, ¡tú también! —le ordenó a Nanase.

Haruka caminaba unos pasos más delante de ellos y Makoto estaba fuertemente agarrado por Harada. Cuando entraron al callejón oscuro, el hombre hizo un gesto para que Haruka entrara unos pasos más allá, hasta un lugar que quedaba un tanto oculto por unos grandes contenedores de basura.

—Muy bien, sé que en cuanto nos marchemos a nuestra cita con Tachibana-sensei tratarás de seguirnos —¿cita? Ese hombre estaba completamente loco, pensó Makoto—, así que me duele tener que hacer esto, pero es por el bien de todos.

Harada sonrió y sacando por completo el arma apuntando a Haruka, miró de reojo fuera del callejón, como si esperara algo y cuando un camión pesado pasó por la calle, provocando algo de ruido, disparó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es probable que el fanfic termine con el próximo capítulo. Espero escribir un epílogo también. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que les haya estado gustando la historia


	18. Capítulo XVIII (Final)

El sonido hizo eco en las paredes del callejón a pesar del ruido externo que había generado el camión al pasar por fuera. Las tres personas ahí dejaron de respirar por unos segundos, el humo del arma ya se había desvanecido, dando paso a la sangre.

Haruka fue el primero en romper el silencio, soltando un jadeo de dolor y llevándose la mano hacia la herida de bala. Sus dedos tocaban el cálido líquido y su mente empezaba a nublarse, todo su cuerpo estaba como adormecido, excepto por la zona en donde la bala había impactado. El proyectil había entrado, pero no había salido, eso reducía el daño, pero no le aseguraba sobrevivir.

—¡HARU! —la voz de Makoto se escuchaba lejos, apenas podía distinguirla de entre el pitido dentro de sus oídos, volvía a abrirse paso entre su abarrotada mente, pero no lograba enfocarla, como tampoco a su vista. Una mano le levantó la cabeza y por fin el castaño apareció en su campo de visión. —¡Haru! Resiste, no morirás, vamos, ¡concéntrate y no te duermas!

Tachibana sabía que el área en que la bala había dado no tenía riesgo vital, excepto si le hubiera dado en una arteria, pero por la cantidad de sangre que salía del muslo de Haruka… ¡NO! No iba a pensar en eso, ahora tenía que concentrarse y tratar de que siguiera consciente y tratar de salvarlo.

—Haru, un torniquete, eso detendrá el sangrado y luego… —le hablaba con la voz más calmada que podía, pero se escuchaba el nerviosismo en ella y el movimiento de sus manos buscando algo para ajustar alrededor de la pierna era caótico. Claramente trataba de mantener al margen sus lágrimas y sentimientos, en esos momentos debía llevar a cabo todo lo que había aprendido en primeros auxilios de la universidad.

—Tachibana-sensei, no pierda el tiempo con esa basura y déjelo morir —habló el desagradable hombre a su espalda.

Makoto había actuado por inercia cuando lo vio apuntar al pecho de Haru, directo al corazón, y lo único de lo que fue capaz de hacer para evitar el asesinato frente a sus ojos fue tratar de tomar el arma. Pero había fallado y solo había desviado la trayectoria de esta, hiriendo a Haruka en el muslo.

Ahora sentía el cañón apoyado en su nuca. Toda la adrenalina que había liberado su cuerpo ante la situación y emergencia de atender a Haru se había disipado al sentir el frío toque del metal por su cabello.

Iba a morir. Allí en un callejón repleto de basura, sin poder salvar a Haruka quien también moriría. No podría volver a ver a Sousuke nunca más, no le diría lo que sentía ni cuanto lo amaba.

No. No podía permitirse eso, de seguro que Yamazaki lloraría al enterarse de lo sucedido, se culparía a sí mismo por no haberlo sabido proteger y no se perdonaría a sí mismo en lo que le quedaba de vida. Cargaría con toda la culpa y responsabilidad, y Makoto también sabía que él no podría descansar en paz sabiendo eso.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en las opciones. Estaba arrodillado frente a Haru que tenía una herida de bala en su pierna, perdía sangre de forma preocupante y en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia, por lo que debía hacer algo rápido y que no comprometiera más a su… amigo. Por otra parte, detrás suyo estaba Harada-san sosteniendo un arma en su nuca, dispuesto a disparar a la más mínima provocación y con intenciones de matar.

Si no tuviera el arma de fuego Makoto podría tratar de someterlo, era más alto que él, y contaba con más fuerza. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto… tal vez si lo distraía lo suficiente…

—Ha-Harada-san —trató de hablar normalmente—, ¿no… no cree que…? —¡¿qué se supone que le diría?!— Tiene razón.

Levantó las manos por sobre sus hombros, dándole a entender al sujeto de que no tenía intenciones ocultas, y lentamente fue girando su cabeza y parte del tronco, para al menos verlo de lado.

—Tiene razón, tal vez sería buena idea dejar que Haru muera aquí en este callejón. Nadie lo encontrará —las palabras quemaban en su boca y apretaban su pecho, pero si lograba que Harada dejara en paz a Haruka y se lo llevaba a él, podría tirarle el propio teléfono celular al azabache para que fuera él quien llamara a la policía y a la ambulancia—. ¿Q-querías tener una cita, conmigo? —sonrió lo mejor que pudo, al menos eso se le daba bien en cualquier circunstancia, había aprendido a hacerlo, aunque estuviera destrozándose por dentro.

Harada achicó su mirada y lo miró, no sabía si lo que le decía el castaño arrodillado frente a él era cierto o una trampa para deshacerse de él y ayudar a su amigo. El arma seguía fija en su mano, pero ya apuntaba de más distancia a Makoto.

El hombre había estado tanto tiempo obsesionado con Tachibana que ver que este le sonreía de esa forma hizo que bajara su mano y ya no le apuntara directamente.

—¿Qué pretendes? —estaba obsesionado con él, pero no era idiota, algo debió pasar para el cambio receptivo de Makoto.

—N-No pretendo nada —el castaño solo quería sacarlo de ahí a como fuera lugar para que alguien pudiera salvar a Haru, por el rabillo del ojo vio que su amigo todavía estaba despierto, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más.

—No puedes haber cambiado de actitud tan de pronto, Tachibana-sensei.

_Miente rápido, Makoto._

—La… la adrenalina, creo que… acabo de empezar a verlo mucho más… masculino. —¿La vida de su ex novio y mejor amigo estaba en juego y a él no se le ocurría nada más?

—Ya veo, debí suponer que te gustaban los hombres rudos y masculinos, como yo. —Harada sonrió, cayendo completamente en la mentira y subiéndosele el ego, pero al segundo siguiente, levantó el arma y volvió a apuntar, aunque esta vez fue directo a la cabeza de Nanase. —Bien, entonces acabemos con esto y vámonos de aquí.

—¡NO! —Makoto saltó cruzándose de nuevo en la línea de fuego. —No es necesario otro disparo, eso podría atraer a otras personas.

—Tienes razón…

Harada volvió a bajar el arma y Makoto soltó un suspiro. El tiempo corría en su contra y escuchó un quejido proveniente de Haru, quien trataba de hablar.

—Makoto… huye.

El castaño de inmediato giró a verlo, sin poder aguantar las lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía seguir fingiendo que le daba igual su muerte, debía salvarlo, aunque su vida corriera peligro. Le había causado mucho daño por su relación con Sousuke y ahora que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro, seguía dañándolo.

—Ooooooh, pero qué magnífica idea se me ha ocurrido —exclamó Harada de pronto—, ustedes dos eran amantes, ¿no es así? —Makoto lo miró con cierto recelo—. Creo que un magnífico espectáculo de ver antes de morir es precisamente observar como tu ser querido folla con otro.

La sangre en el rostro de Makoto ya era inexistente, como la que le estaba quedando a Haruka en su cuerpo. Cualquier cosa menos eso, no soportaría ser violado por un hombre como él, de solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago y las náuseas aparecían.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, Harada se bajó el cierre del pantalón y tomó con ambas manos la cabeza del castaño para acercarla a su entrepierna y que este comenzara a proporcionarle sexo oral. Los ojos verdes se abrieron por el pánico, y se fijaron en que el arma en la mano de Harada estaba a su alcance.

Era ahora o nunca.

Alzó su mano agarrando la muñeca que sostenía el peligroso metal y lo desvió, comenzando a ejercer presión en ella mientras se colocaba de pie. Su otra mano la utilizó para detener el golpe en la cara que le iba a asestar Harada. Un forcejeo entre ambos comenzó, y si bien Makoto ganaba en altura, peso y fuerza, Harada tenía el factor intimidante del arma que hacía que el castaño siguiera siendo precavido.

Con un mal movimiento al pisar algo resbaloso en el suelo, el más alto perdió el equilibrio y fue el momento preciso para que el sujeto mayor tomara ventaja, se soltara del agarre sobre él y le asestara con la culata del arma en la cabeza a Makoto, cayendo este inconsciente al piso.

Haruka miraba todo aquello paralizado, aunque hubiese querido hacer algo, su condición no se lo permitía, había perdido mucha sangre y ni siquiera contaba con un cinturón para hacerse un torniquete improvisado para detener en algo el sangrado. Ya su pierna se había entumecido, al igual que sus mejillas llenas de silenciosas lágrimas que había ido soltando sin darse cuenta.

El cuerpo de, quien hace no mucho tiempo atrás fue su pareja, tirado, inerte frente suyo, con un hilillo de sangre cayendo por su frente y ensuciando su suave y lacio cabello castaño le apretaba el corazón. Cerró los ojos deseando a los cielos que solo estuviera inconsciente y no muerto como parecía.

—¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! —Gritó el hombre frente a él de manera desenfrenada. —Yo solo quería salir con Tachibana-sensei, sabía que se enamoraría de mí, que sería mío. Tendría que encerrarlo y alejarlo del mundo porque cualquier podría quitármelo, obvio —ahora parecía que estaba hablando más para sí que para Haru—, pero él lo habría entendido.

Haruka lo miraba apenas enfocando la vista en él, comenzaba a ser cada vez más difícil respirar y no sucumbir al sueño.

—Ahora… ahora ¿qué haré? —caminaba Harada en círculos alrededor de Makoto— ¡ya sé! Lo recogeré y apoyaré en mis hombros, pediré un taxi argumentando que es mi amigo y que está borracho, y lo llevaré a mi casa —comenzó a sonreír cual maniático era—. Creo que gracias a ti —volvió a mirar a Nanase—, mi plan será mucho más efectivo.

—¿C-Crees que… no diré nada? —Haruka reunió fuerzas para poder hablar.

—Oh, ¿acaso piensas que saldrás de acá con vida? —negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba y se agachaba frente a él—, si te dejo como estás morirás en unos pocos minutos más, es solo cosa de que pierdas el conocimiento, te desmayes y le digas adiós a este mundo. —Tomó con una mano su rostro y examinó la palidez anémica que tenía el azabache frente a él. —En unos días tal vez encuentren tu cuerpo y salga en las noticias: “Joven asaltado y asesinado en un callejón detrás del supermercado xx cerca de la estación xx” —hizo un gesto con los dedos y las manos, como anunciando el titular.

Haruka sonrió al escuchar aquello y soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio, lo cual le extrañó al sujeto frente a él.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso tanto añoras morir? ¿o es por el hecho de aparecer en las noticias? Si que eres raro. —Haru cerró los ojos y apoyó como pudo su cabeza en el hombro, descansando. —Eso es, date por vencido. Ahora, robaré tus cosas para que crean que fue un robo que salió algo mal.

Harada metió las manos en los bolsillos de Haruka y comenzó sacando su billetera, las llaves las tiró lejos y cuando sacó su celular, no pudo reprimir un grito de furia.

Allí, en su mano tenía el móvil de Haru, con una llamada saliente de ya varios minutos, la rabia le enceguecía y no podía saber desde cuando había estado reproduciendo todo lo que había pasado en el callejón. Ni siquiera se fijó en el nombre de la persona a la que el azabache había llamado, solo agarró el aparato con fuerza y lo lanzó contra la pared para que se estrellara y terminara rompiéndose en varias partes.

—¡TÚ, MALDITO BASTARDO! —agarró al de ojos azules y comenzó a sacudirlo para que abriera los ojos y le mirara— ¡TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ!

Y acto seguido empezó a golpearlo con el puño, rompiéndole la nariz y haciendo que sus labios sangraran por los continuos golpes. Había perdido completamente la poca estabilidad que tenía y la ira se abría paso con cada golpe, ni siquiera recordaba que podía finalizar todo aquello con un solo disparo y que debía salir corriendo lo antes posible de ahí. Su única motivación era destrozar a Haru y matarlo a golpes.

Tan sumido estaba en darle esa paliza que no se percató de una sombra que caía encima de él.

Un puño le asestó un golpe tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso, haciendo que su cabeza rebotara contra el pavimento. Cuando se iba a incorporar, un gigantesco cuerpo se hallaba ya encima de él propinándole golpes de la misma manera en que él momentos antes había estado dando.

No podía enfocar quién era el que no le dejaba ni siquiera respirar, pero comenzó a escuchar muchas más voces cercanas y hasta una baliza de la policía. Al parecer, él solo había cavado su tumba al decir dónde se encontraban y la persona al otro lado de la línea no había perdido el tiempo al llevarlos al lugar de los incidentes.

Harada sentía que su nariz se había astillado en cientos de pedazos y que había perdido al menos dos dientes, y su visión se tornaba roja por el derrame en el ojo que un golpe dado ahí había producido. De pronto los golpes dejaron de caer y el hombre movió como pudo la cabeza para ver quien había sido.

Debió suponerlo. Yamazaki Sousuke. El perro guardián de Tachibana-sensei.

El moreno tenía a 3 oficiales de policía encima de él tratando de detenerlo, su rostro estaba distorsionado de la ira que sentía y sus propios nudillos sangraban rotos por los golpes dados.

Sousuke quería matar con sus propias manos a ese sujeto, nunca le cayó bien y siempre sospechó de él, su instinto no le mentía en esas cosas. Tenía que tener cuidado de no golpear a un policía o se lo llevarían a él también a prisión; aunque en lo personal no le importaba matar a esa escoria insignificante y que le dieran cadena perpetua.

Apenas había visto el cuerpo de Makoto tirado en mitad del callejón, mejor dicho, no había querido ver más que aquello. Sí veía que una sola gota de sangre de Makoto había sido derramada, Harada debía darse por muerto y no le importaba la policía o los demás testigos presentes.

Otro caso había sido ver a Nanase, había alcanzado a ver como este era golpeado sin siquiera poder defenderse y eso había sido lo que lo había enfurecido tanto. Seguía sin llevarse bien con el otro azabache por toda la historia de los dos estar interesados en el castaño y por habérselo arrebatado, pero no podía permitir que alguien se aprovechara así de otra persona en ese estado.

Además, había sido el mismo Nanase el que lo había llamado. Cuando recibió la llamada, había mirado extrañado la pantalla, pero de todas formas contestó. Estaba de camino al departamento que compartía ahora con Makoto y ahí escuchó ruidos extraños, pensó que tal vez el nadador profesional se había equivocado, pero escuchó la voz de Makoto y la de Harada; justo cuando estaban entrando en el callejón.

A medida que fue comprendiendo la situación comenzó a correr hacia la policía y explicar la situación. Había estado hablando con unos oficiales en auto cuando se escuchó el disparo de fondo y ya estos cambiaron completamente su actitud de incredulidad a comenzar a llamar al resto de las patrullas.

Sousuke sabía por la hora que Makoto debió haber estado saliendo de su lugar de entrenamiento para cuando fue abordado, pero escuchar la voz de Nanase le había desconcertado pensando en que tal vez había sido cerca de donde ambos vivían juntos antes.

Todas las unidades estaban en alerta y ya se habían contactado con una ambulancia debido a lo que escuchaban en la llamada. Como suponían que esta se estaba haciendo a escondidas trataban de no hacer ruidos que pudieran delatar a Haruka. Rondaban cerca del sector en donde las clases personales de Makoto eran impartidas, cuando escucharon que Harada daba las referencias necesarias. Ya era cosa de tiempo en llegar ahí.

El moreno impaciente y con un mal presentimiento en su cuerpo había saltado antes del auto patrulla y había corrido la distancia hasta llegar antes al callejón, encontrándose con la brutal escena.

Ahora se encontraba siendo sometido por algunos policías, y se iba tranquilizando poco a poco al ver como la escoria humana escupía sangre y dientes mientras era esposado y tratado con brusquedad por el cuerpo policial.

Se dio la vuelta y vio como Nanase terminaba de ser subido a la ambulancia arriba de una camilla y ya con un suero a su lado, los médicos se movían velozmente a su lado. Algo escuchaba de que había perdido mucha sangre y que era de vital importancia que fuera conducido sin demoras al hospital más cercano, de lo contrario, sería demasiado tarde.

Pese a todo, Sousuke no quería que Nanase muriera, así que deseo que saliera sano y salvo del hospital y tuviera una recuperación completa que no arruinara su carrera.

Por otra parte, su mirada se instaló en la otra camilla que llevaba a un todavía desmayado Makoto en ella. Trotó hacia allí y preguntó por el estado de este.

—Debió recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabremos el estado en que se encuentra hasta que le hayamos hecho todas las pruebas en el hospital, también es urgente de que lo traslademos o podría tener daños irreversibles, incluso podría morir.

No, nada de aquello Sousuke lo permitiría.

Al no ser familiar directo de ninguno de los dos chicos llevados en ambulancia, Sousuke tuvo que ir al hospital en una patrulla que prácticamente se apiadó de él y el estado derrotado en que se encontraba.

Allí en el edificio de paredes blancas y lleno de médicos y enfermeras que no dejaban de correr por la gravedad de sus nuevos dos pacientes, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentarse y esperar.

.

.

.

—¿Yamazaki-kun? —Sousuke de inmediato se había colocado de pie en cuanto el médico lo llamó. Llevaba una semana entera en el hospital, salía solo para ir a su departamento, ducharse y comer algo antes de regresar.

—¿Hay noticias? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Despertó —le sonrió apenas el médico.

—¿Está bien? —Sousuke sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de funcionar debido a la incertidumbre.

—Está bien, pero hay algo que… es mejor que lo vea usted mismo —se notaba el cansancio en la voz del hombre, aun así, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara en la habitación asignada al castaño.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a Makoto lleno de catetes hospitalarios, sueros y una venda en su cabeza. Estaba vivo y era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento, necesitaba volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentir su calor y escuchar su risa. Se acercó unos pasos, algo tímido por la mirada verde perdida.

—¿Makoto?

—Sí, soy yo —le respondió con esa voz que tanto quería volver a escuchar—¿quién eres tú?

No. Aquello no era posible. No habían pasado por tanto para que luego de todo a Makoto se le borrara la memoria, de seguro que era mala broma basado en un mal y ya desgastado cliché de novela.

—Makoto, ¿no me recuerdas? —la voz de Sousuke se rompió al pronunciar la última palabra. Si era verdad que había perdido la memoria… él haría lo que fuera para volver a enamorarlo.

Tachibana lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, concentrado y fijándose en cada parte de su cuerpo. El moreno de verdad sentía que su corazón dejaría de funcionar en cualquier momento, al menos estaba en un hospital y tenía a un doctor cerca.

De pronto, Makoto comenzó a reír, trató de disimularlo en un principio y luego le fue imposible reprimir por más tiempo la carcajada. Sousuke no estaba entendiendo nada y miró hacia atrás al médico que tenía una mano en su cabeza negando.

—Lo siento, Yamazaki-kun, pero Makoto-kun me pidió que fuera cómplice en su broma, pero veo que no pudo llevarla a cabo por completo. Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti y por Nanase-kun.

—¿Broma? —los ojos color turquesa se dirigieron hacia el chico en la cama hospitalaria, quien no dejaba de reír. Enfadado caminó hasta estar encima de Makoto y cuando este volvió a recomponerse un poco y le miró, tomó su cara con aún algunas marcas y lo besó.

Esperaba eso desde el día en que se habían despedido porque él debía de ir a hacerse un chequeó rutinario para su hombro. Lo poco que durmió durante esa semana en que Makoto estuvo en coma inducido lo pasó soñando con él, en las miles de manera que tendría de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

El doctor decidió dejarlos a solas por unos minutos mientras él terminaba de hacer su ronda con los demás pacientes.

Besos entremezclados con lágrimas de felicidad y también miedo inundaron la habitación, Sousuke no podía ser muy brusco con Makoto y apenas le podía tomar la mano llena de intravenosas, pero para él era suficiente después de toda esa semana. Pasados unos minutos en que ambos saciaron la sed inmediata del otro, el moreno se sentó a su lado.

—Sousuke —habló Makoto desviando la mirada—, ¿cómo está Haru?

El moreno sabía que tarde o temprano su novio/no novio iba a preguntar eso, tomó aire y decidió contestarle con la verdad.

—Salió del estado grave mucho antes que tú, sigue vivo y con la nariz hinchada por la fractura. —Era lo importante en esos momentos. —La bala no salió de su cuerpo y se instaló en el fémur, así que los médicos lo operaron y ya se la sacaron; el único problema es que deberá pasar una temporada sin nadar y haciendo terapia. Debes imaginar el humor con el que ha estado los últimos días por eso.

Tachibana sonrió de medio lado, imaginando como debía sentirse Haru al respecto y nuevamente una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla.

—Tuve tanto miedo, tanto… —le confesó a Sousuke.

El moreno lo abrazó de inmediato con delicadeza para no hacerle daño, dejando que llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar en su hombro. Aprovechando la situación, siguió hablando para tratar de dejar el tema zanjado cuanto antes.

—Ese sujeto pasará un largo tiempo en la cárcel, me encargué de que Ryuugazaki fuera el abogado tanto tuyo como de Nanase y gustoso tomó el caso. Creo que por poco y no le dan cadena perpetua…

—Pero… Harada-san tenía un hijo, y una familia, ¿qué pasará con ellos?

—El niño al que le hacías clases no era en verdad su hijo, era su sobrino. Su padre dio a coincidir con que era tu instructor de defensa personal y este loco psicópata era su primo, quién se hacía cargo de ir a dejar y a buscar al niño a sus clases.

Makoto se separó un poco del abrazo de Sousuke y se le quedó mirando con incredulidad.

—Al parecer su familia lo había abandonado hace años por violencia, pero no es algo de lo cual debas enterarte precisamente ahora… o nunca.

—Sousuke, te la pasas protegiéndome mucho —se quejó Makoto.

—No lo suficiente, créeme que no lo suficiente —pegó su frente con la del castaño y sus ojos se encontraron fijos en el otro—. No sabría qué hacer si te alejas de mi lado, Makoto.

—Umm… con respecto a eso, Sousuke —Makoto le tomó de la mano y comenzó a contar de dos en dos para calmar un poco los nervios, hasta que por fin exhaló el aire de los pulmones y dijo decidido—. ¡Quiero que seamos novios!

Sousuke pensó que nunca había estado tan feliz de escuchar esas palabras y con una sonrisa dulce, de esas que pocas veces emitía, le besó la punta de la nariz a Tachibana y le contestó:

—Solo si me dejas seguir protegiéndote.

—No. —Contesto de inmediato Makoto, alertando a Sousuke. —Quiero que los dos nos protejamos mutuamente.


	19. Epílogo

Agarraba las sábanas con toda su mano, la apretaba tanto que sus nudillos se volvían blancos. Gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo y caían a las mismas sábanas debajo de él. Sus gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación y poco le importaba la imagen que estaba dando en esos momentos.

Makoto se encontraba arriba de él, besando su nuca y sus omóplatos, mientras que con las manos sujetaba su cintura para mantener un ritmo estable. Debido al roce no era necesario que lo masturbara, además esa tarde habían acordado en que solo podían correrse gracias a las penetraciones del otro, nada más.

Sousuke sentía que perdía la cabeza a ratos. Su novio era extremadamente bueno y siempre se preocupaba de hacer que él estuviera más que dispuesto en recibirlo y luego de otorgarle un buen camino hacia el orgasmo, que debía reconocer que era potente e intenso.

—M-Mako… —gimoteó Sousuke, algo se arremolinaba en su interior, estaba cerca. —Ya… ya casi. —Confesó.

Sintió la risa de Tachibana en su oído, pero era una traviesa. Y lo comprobó cuando este bajó la intensidad de las embestidas.

—¿Mako? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza y concentrando su vista en él.

—¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? No, digamos que hoy… quiero jugar, Sou.

Había ocasiones en que era así, alguno de los dos quería “jugar” y no paraba hasta que el otro terminaba completamente agotado o suplicando para que parase. A Yamazaki no le molestaba jugar estando en esa posición, le gustaba hacer feliz a Makoto siguiéndole la corriente.

Makoto lo tomó por las piernas y con unos extraños y confusos movimientos, lo dio vuelta, dejándolo de frente a él, para acomodar una de sus piernas por sobre su hombro y adentrarse más en él. Estando frente a frente, sus rostros se acercaron y las bocas buscaron el refugio de la otra frente a sí, en un desenfrenado beso que no se comparaba al pausado ritmo de las embestidas del castaño.

Tortuosamente se separó de Sousuke y comenzó a besar y dejar leves marcas en su cuello y parte de su pecho, en donde tomó un pezón y jugueteó con él en el interior de su boca, lamiendo y mordiendo suave y luego fuerte, provocando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo moreno.

Yamazaki tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeaba y se mordía el labio. Sus manos se deslizaban por la ancha espalda de su novio y delineaban cada músculo formado ahí. Su sistema nervioso estaba al límite y sentía que de nuevo un cúmulo de sensaciones se reunían en su interior, su liberación estaba cerca y tenía dos opciones: volver a decirle a Makoto que estaba próximo al orgasmo o simplemente dejarse llevar.

Claro que con ambas opciones era posible que Makoto se diera cuenta y le volviera a negar la deliciosa posibilidad. De todas formas, abrió los ojos y susurró en algo parecido a una súplica:

—Mako… yo…

—Lo sé. —Lo interrumpió Makoto. —Yo… igual.

Yamazaki posicionó una mano en la nuca de Tachibana y lo atrajo a sí, para darle un beso en que el sabor a sangre se hizo presente al morder su labio inferior y hacerlo sangrar. Sintió a Makoto gritar dentro de su boca y luego una presión que lo llenaba dentro de sí, lo que provocó su propia liberación.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba tapado y limpio. A su lado descansaba una cabellera castaña y sonrió. No se esperaba caer rendido luego de correrse, y mucho menos dejar que Makoto fuera el que se encargara de él post coito, pero se sentía bien ser mimado de esa forma.

Pasó su mano perezosamente por el rostro de su pareja y frunció el ceño al acariciar la cicatriz que había quedado en la mandíbula del chico de ojos verdes. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, hubiera destrozado la cara del hombre que le hizo eso a su preciado ángel.

Al menos sabía que gracias a Ryuugazaki, ese asqueroso Harada Noyawa se pudriría en la cárcel sin posibilidad de salir. El hombre había sido acusado de secuestro, intento de homicidio doble, intento de violación, amenazas públicas, porte ilegal de armas y una serie de cosas más que Rei investigó en su pasado y vida actual.

El entrenador de defensa personal de Makoto se había disculpado innumerables veces con ellos por lo sucedido. Era el hermano menor de este, y el niño que Harada iba a buscar al trabajo de Makoto no era su hijo, sino que su sobrino. Noyawa al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo obsesionado con el castaño por lo que había convencido a su hermano de que llevara a su hijo a practicar natación y se había comprometido a ir a dejarlo y a buscar todos los días. También había amenazado al niño con que le dijera papá frente a los demás allí.

El hombre en definitiva estaba loco. 

Recordando lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Makoto, Sousuke se apoyó en sus codos y se encaramó al cuerpo durmiente de su novio, causando que este despertara algo sobresaltado.

—¿Sousuke? ¿ya despertas… —bostezo— te? ¿Quieres otra ronda? —le preguntó con los ojos cerrados y pasando los brazos por su espalda baja.

—Siempre, pero ahora no. —Reconoció Yamazaki mientras apoyaba su oído en el latir del corazón del castaño. —Sabes que te amo, ¿no?

—¿Pasó algo? ¿No te gustó lo de recién? —su tono se volvió algo preocupado.

—No seas idiota —Sousuke cerró los ojos y relajó su propia respiración—. Solo recordé lo de ese día y…

—Ya, no es necesario que digas nada más —Makoto comenzó a acariciarle el cabello—. Ahora todo está bien, vivimos juntos y tenemos el mismo horario en el trabajo, además sabes que he mejorado mucho mis técnicas de defensa desde ese día, y han pasado años desde lo ocurrido y no ha vuelto a pasar nada tan grave como eso.

—Lo sé, pero… —el moreno volvió a moverse y apoyó su barbilla en el esternón de Makoto para mirarlo directo a los ojos—, doy gracias todos los días a los dioses por el hecho de que regreses a mi lado día a día sin que te pase nada.

—Sou, exageras —la risa de Tachibana resonó por todo el lugar, pero se detuvo al ver que seguía la expresión seria frente suyo—. Aunque quisiera, te amo tanto que no podría dejarte, ni permitir que otra persona me alejara de tu lado.

Sousuke sonrió y se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios, cuando iba a profundizarlo, su móvil empezó a vibrar. Con un bufido lo tomó y miró el mensaje de Kisumi con una imagen adjunta. Lo cual en cierta medida le sorprendió.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó curioso Makoto.

—Kisumi, siempre tan entrometido con las cosas de las demás —se quejó Sousuke.

—Sou, no digas eso, que él fue quien nos consiguió el departamento con la empresa inmobiliaria de su tío. Ahora, dime, ¿qué te mandó?

—Aaaaah, Mako, tu también eres curioso, ¿no?

Negando con la cabeza, Sousuke le mostró la imagen que le había mandado el de cabello rosa y Tachibana al observarla por unos segundos, formó una o con su boca.

—¿Es lo que yo creo que es?

—Pues al parecer sí. Esos dos están saliendo.

La imagen era una foto tomada a la distancia, en la que se veía a Haruka y Rin caminar tomados de la mano.

Luego del incidente, Haruka había tenido que hacer terapia para sanar la lesión que el impacto de bala dejó en su pierna. Era sumamente importante que la tratara bien, de lo contrario su carrera como nadador podría quedar arruinada, así que decidió retirarse por una temporada y dedicarse por completo a la rehabilitación. Era un pequeño sacrificio.

Y el encargado de la terapia fue nada menos que Yamazaki Sousuke. Ambos tuvieron que tragarse el orgullo y el resentimiento hacia el otro. Sousuke era el mejor para darle ese tipo de tratamiento y el azabache quería recuperarse lo más pronto posible, además luego de lo sucedido en el callejón comenzaron a hablarse nuevamente.

Tampoco era como si sus conversaciones fueran muy animadas, pero al menos decían más palabras que no fueran monosílabas. Un avance era un avance.

El moreno se encargó de darle los mejores consejos a Nanase, independiente de su resentimiento hacia él, no podía ver a un compañero de nado sufrir su mismo destino; si estaba a su alcance ayudarlo, lo haría.

Y así fue. En menos del tiempo estipulado, Haruka había vuelto a estar en plena forma y completamente sanado, claro que guardando ciertos cuidados durante un tiempo antes de nadar.

Y por algún motivo, en algún momento, Rin se había vuelto muy cercano a Haru. Desde que los dos se convirtieron en nadadores profesionales, solían encontrarse en competencias a nivel internacional y habían mantenido su amistad vigente; pero desde que la relación de Sousuke y Makoto se había hecho oficial y se habían ido a vivir juntos, Matsuoka y el azabache habían decidido lo mismo.

Ya que los dos pasaban poco tiempo en Tokio y pasaban viajando, era innecesario que ambos arrendaran departamentos por separado considerando el uso que les daban, por lo que habían comenzado a compartir un espacio los dos. Y seguramente ahí floreció algo parecido al amor.

Makoto luego de su sorpresa inicial, sonrió.

—Ya era hora de que los dos fueran felices, ¿no lo crees así, Sou?

—Tampoco digamos que los estaban sufriendo mucho, pero me da igual.

—¡Sousuke! Rin es tu amigo… —Makoto le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

—Y Nanase es tu ex. No veo a dónde va tu punto.

—Ya olvídalo —el castaño suspiro y desvió la mirada.

—Makoto —le llamó la atención Sousuke, haciendo que los ojos verdes volvieran a fijarse en los turquesas que brillaban—. ¿Acaso no eres feliz?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Cada día bajo tu cuidado me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ni siquiera tienes que dudar de mi felicidad en todos estos años contigo, Sousuke.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, porque espero seguir haciéndote feliz por muchos años más, Mako.

—Sí, por favor.


End file.
